


昼颜

by muurphy



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 洋岳 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 83,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muurphy/pseuds/muurphy
Summary: 石墨总是挂，以后走AO3啦。洋岳小车车发动了。





	1. Chapter 1

李振洋把车开到北服附近岳明辉才想起来问他要去吃什么，他本来以为李振洋只是打算附近找个地方解决一下，没想到路上加堵车差不多都一个小时了，还没到地方。

“我以前大学时最爱吃的，每次回来我都要去一趟。”

岳明辉听说是大学那边的，也来了兴致，“哪一家，说不定我也吃过。”

“后门马路对面的那个村儿你还记得吗？里面弯弯绕绕好多小胡同，里面好多好吃的，我最爱吃那家老北京爆肚。”

“嗨，爆肚啊，当年我也常去，还有隔壁的小炒，他家宫保鸡丁特好吃。”岳明辉说到宫保鸡丁兴奋的在座椅上打滚，声调黏黏糊糊的像在撒娇。

“小炒我去过，不过没点过宫保鸡丁，都没人告诉我。”李振洋还是控制不住的一阵阵泛酸，不由自主的想象到了岳明辉跟卜凡在校园里逗留，在那个小胡同里穿梭，在小炒店里点宫保鸡丁分享的样子，岳明辉跟卜凡有的是回忆，而他跟岳明辉却一直走在两条平行线里。

岳明辉察觉到他的小情绪，伸出手安慰的摸了摸李振洋的右手，“哥哥这不是告诉你了嘛。”

哼，别以为这样我就不跟你计较了，等着吧。

好不容易找到个停车位，把车停稳来不及扯安全带李振洋就把岳明辉拉过来亲，岳明辉不光配合的伸出舌头，还伸手帮他把安全带的按钮按开了，李振洋放开岳明辉的时候他已经像颗成熟的蜜桃浑身泛着粉红色了，嘴边泛着亮晶晶的水渍。李振洋伸出手抹了一下岳明辉的嘴边，岳明辉又伸出舌头在嘴边舔了一下。

这个人就是天生适合做爱。

李振洋只是想想，没再继续下去，毕竟那家爆肚人气太高，位置不等人，民以食为天。岳明辉跟着他下车，感慨好久没来这儿了。李振洋带路，两个人在胡同里七拐八拐，路上挺多北服的学生的，有些大长腿一看就是学服表的，李振洋也没遮掩，迈着大步子往前走。北服的学生很明显习惯了李振洋这种气场的人出现在学校周围，都很淡定，顶多多看他们几眼。岳明辉已经不记得怎么走了，跟着李振洋绕了半天，差点以为他也找不到了，结果下一秒他们转了个弯，就看到了并排在一起的爆肚和小炒。爆肚生意确实火爆，这会儿小店已经进不去了，李振洋进去跟老板打了个招呼，胖胖的老板娘看到他高兴的喊了声小洋回来了，然后热情的把他们拉到厨房旁边的小院儿里，有几个临时间出来的包间。

老板娘端了两碗米饭给他们送进来 ，问他们喝什么。这种小店也没什么好喝的，两个人都说要啤酒，冰镇的。

李振洋去点菜，岳明辉说自己不挑食，他也就没跟岳明辉客气。岳明辉自己在小包间里坐着，好一会儿李振洋才回来，手里拿着个打包盒，打开一看是宫保鸡丁。

“诶，来来来。”岳明辉看到是宫保鸡丁，高兴地搓手，李振洋帮他把筷子包装拆开递给他。

“隔壁人不算多啊。”李振洋说，看来这个宫保鸡丁并不是有口皆碑，岳明辉怕不是味觉白痴型选手。

“是这样，小时候幼儿园每周五的午餐都是宫保鸡丁，我就记得当时我可期待周五了，结果后来我妈帮我作过很多遍我都觉得味道不一样，这家是偶然吃到的，味道很接近了。”岳明辉一边给他解释一边挑鸡丁，李振洋可算明白为什么没听说过宫保鸡丁好吃了，是这个人的个人情感因素在操控他的味觉。

“你尝尝。”岳明辉夹了一块鸡丁给他，李振洋凑过去接了，说还可以，用料挺实在。

“我跟你说，这个宫保鸡丁必须要多放油，下锅两遍才好吃。”

“好好，都给你都给你。”李振洋觉得好笑，之前怎么没发现他这么贫。

爆肚也端上来了，还有其他炒菜，“我要了蛮多辣的，你别说你不行啊”李振洋拆开筷子摩拳擦掌，岳明辉挺挺胸说当然行。

可能是太久没去导致老板娘的过分偏爱，放料的手都不抖的。最后两个人都肿着嘴唇灌了好多啤酒才平静下来，结账出来刚转进小胡同，李振洋就被岳明辉推到墙角了。

“小洋，你嘴唇好性感啊。”李振洋本来就是厚唇，这会儿又肿起来还泛红，岳明辉从刚刚开始就一直盯着他嘴唇看，想咬一口。

“想吃？”李振洋低头把脸往岳明辉面前凑了凑。

“想。”说完，岳明辉就咬了上去。李振洋嘴唇微张着任他咬，他轻咬了一下下唇，又伸出舌头舔舔，又舔舔上唇，起了坏心眼，使了点儿劲儿咬了一下，李振洋也不喊疼，他就又心疼的舔了又舔。  
“好吃吗？”分开之后李振洋问他。

“一般般吧。”岳明辉说。

李振洋掐着他的后颈一把捞过来用手臂把他脖子卡的死死的，问他：“一般般？”

岳明辉一边拍着他胳膊求饶一边说：“好吃好吃，草莓味的。”

李振洋满意的松开他的脖子，顺手就把手搭在他肩膀上了。

 

之后李振洋把车停在了自己公寓附近的超市，他说家里什么都没有，要补点货。岳明辉歪着头装清纯问他补什么，李振洋捏着他的下巴说：“干你用的和干饿了要吃的。”岳明辉歪着头耳朵飘红，李振洋又捏了捏才放过他。

李振洋属于吃不胖的那种人，极其热爱垃圾食品，超喜欢逛超市，薯片只拿最大包的。岳明辉也没好到哪里去，推着车满超市找小蛋糕，这会儿超市人不多，他们在里面转了半天，又拿了一堆水果酸奶冰淇淋之类的。去结账的时候岳明辉盯着满车的高热量说：“我们好放纵啊。”

李振洋顺手拿起口香糖底下的套子说：“还有更放纵的，螺旋纹的大颗粒的你想要哪种。”

岳明辉不回答，红着老脸凑上去问他这一盒里面几个，李振洋拿起来看看说：“才6个，那哪够。”他把小盒放下，又看到旁边还有卖组合装的，冰火螺纹超薄颗粒各十个，“妈耶，就要这个了。”然后扔进购物车里了。

最后回家的时候他俩一人拎着两个大袋子，竟然有点像是要认真过日子的。

李振洋的公寓比岳明辉那边还高档一些，家具也都是配好的，冷淡风，看起来空得要命。李振洋现在很不满意，这儿离岳明辉很远，还不像岳明辉那边有家的感觉。

岳明辉把该放冰箱的放冰箱，李振洋从酒柜里拿出一瓶葡萄酒起开了，谁送的他都忘了，反正是好酒，一起开香气就飘出来了。“我们是不是该庆祝一下。”  
“庆祝什么？”岳明辉噙着笑意问他。

“庆祝你今天正式出轨啊。”李振洋靠近他，把他挤在到沙发里。

李振洋家虽然有酒，但是没有杯子，只能对瓶吹，他举起酒瓶喝了一口，低下头亲岳明辉，嘴里的红酒都灌进岳明辉嘴里了。

“好喝吗？”他问。

“好喝。”岳明辉靠在沙发上乖得不行。

李振洋又给他喂了一口，喂进去还不放过他，舌头在人家嘴里搅个天翻地覆，岳明辉给他折腾的差点呛到。

“喂我。”李振洋放开他，岳明辉接过酒瓶翻个身坐在李振洋长腿上，举着瓶子吹，咽了几口才往李振洋嘴里送，扬起头来滚动的喉结直接把李振洋看硬了，一边跟他唇舌交缠一边解他衬衫扣子。  
红酒是甘美的，眼前的人比酒还甘美。

李振洋还没怎么看过岳明辉的身体，这是第一次把岳明辉该死的衣服给剥开，看着他白花花的肉体和圆润的胸肌，只觉得现实比想象更美好。原来岳明辉身上还有别的纹身。右边锁骨上有个小图案，李振洋也看不出来是什么，张开嘴就咬上去了，岳明辉轻哼了一声，抬起手抱着李振洋的后脑勺，粉红色的指尖插进他头发里轻微的按摩他的头皮，酒瓶不知何时已经被他放到一边了。

李振洋舒服的头皮发麻，一边释放信息素一边从岳明辉的锁骨一路啃到脖颈，岳明辉第一次闻到李振洋的气味，带点潮湿味道的植物清香，像是暴雨过后的花园，清爽又透着香甜。岳明辉闻着立刻觉得浑身都软了，配合的仰起脖子，情不自禁的放出了自己的味道，叫了声：“小洋。”

李振洋掰着岳明辉的脖子，蹭上了他的腺体，闻着他的信息素，露出尖牙准备咬下去。

“别……”岳明辉出声制止他，李振洋抬起头捏着岳明辉的下巴，眼底带着愠色问：“为什么不行。”

“我跟卜凡没有永久标记，你咬了他立刻就会发现了。”岳明辉仰着头想挣脱他的钳制，李振洋听他这么说捏的更紧了：“你跟他都没永久标记？我凭什么不能咬一口了？”然后凑上去亲了亲岳明辉的嘴唇安慰他：“放心，不会被他发现。”

岳明辉还是摇头，求饶的喊他洋洋。李振洋不理他，把他按在自己怀里张嘴咬了下去。李振洋的信息素从腺体进入他的身体，岳明辉瞬间只觉得浑身酥麻，瘫软在李振洋怀里。

李振洋标记了岳明辉，从这一瞬间起岳明辉属于李振洋了，期限是到牙印消失。

李振洋把岳明辉抱到自己的大床上，他对睡眠质量要求极高，床又大又软，岳明辉整个陷进了暗红色的丝绸床单里，整个人映得又白又粉。李振洋烦躁的解开自己衬衫扣子，俯身上去把岳明辉剥了个干净。

“洋洋……”岳明辉还沉浸在体内信息素的碰撞中，躺在床上歪着头叫他，看上去迷迷糊糊的。

李振洋迈上床捏着他的脚腕从脚踝吻到大腿内侧，岳明辉好像全身都是敏感点，不管啃到哪儿都哼哼唧唧的，李振洋一直觉得他的小腿线条很色情，忍不住多啃了几口。

岳明辉手里老想抓住什么，抬起上身去够李振洋的脑袋，李振洋低下头去亲他乳首，岳明辉像是得到了满足，从嗓子里漏出了几声叹息。

李振洋这会儿已经硬的不行，把岳明辉的腿推到胸前让岳明辉自己抱着膝窝，伸手去摸他的小穴，已经流水流的一塌糊涂，手一放上去就发出咕唧咕唧的声音。

李振洋也是几天前才体验到O可以自己出水，不由自主的叹了一声，“水这么多。”

岳明辉红着脸凑上来啃李振洋的嘴唇，想阻止他说骚话。李振洋压着他回吻，手上动作没停下，岳明辉那里已经湿透了，李振洋的手指一下子就滑进去了，像被吸住了一样。他指头转着圈在里面搅动，耳边传来噗嗤噗嗤的声音，还有岳明辉小声的呻吟。

“啊...小洋...”李振洋找到了那个点，岳明辉揪着自己的膝窝抖了抖，忍不住叫出声，眼角泛起一片潮红。他散发出的信息素里麝香的味道越来越浓，李振洋的信息素也越来越甜腻，每吸一口都像是春药，刺激着两个人的神经。

“真骚。”李振洋抽出手指，在他耳边说。

岳明辉蹭着屁股找了个腰舒服的位置，对李振洋说：“进来... ...戴套...”

"套在外面，太远了。"李振洋就是想直接插进去，故意没把套拿进来，岳明辉也没说什么，他也想直接要李振洋。

李振洋直起身子解开腰带，他连衣服都还没脱，托着自己的兄弟就插进去了。那里滑的要命，李振洋很轻易的就捅到深处，岳明辉像是被烫到一样啊的一声叫出来，气儿还没喘匀李振洋就抽出来又往里顶，每个动作都擦过他的敏感点，插得他只会嗯嗯啊啊的叫。他想摸摸李振洋，就松开手把腿缠在李振洋腰上，手抓住李振洋的手腕。李振洋扶着他的腿让他夹紧了，钳着岳明辉的腰插得越来越深。

岳明辉的里面紧紧的吸着他，李振洋竟感觉比以往任何一次都舒服，忍不住使劲往里顶。

岳明辉被他干的眼睛通红，眼泪都要出来了，腰往后退着哭喊太深了。

李振洋捏着他的腰给他拽回来了，使上劲儿往里钉，昨天岳明辉跟卜凡就是在他眼前用的这个姿势，他故意的，带着惩罚的意味大开大合的操干他。

“嗯...洋洋...洋洋...”岳明辉只好一遍遍喊他名字，小穴里的水被李振洋的动作带出来，发出噗叽噗叽的声音。

“舒服吗？”李振洋低头吻他的眼角。

“啊...嗯...嗯...”岳明辉连舒服两个字都说不出来了，嗯嗯了好几声，李振洋就当他是舒服了。

“舒服就叫我哥哥。”李振洋缓和了下身的动作亲着岳明辉的耳朵说，昨天都叫卜凡哥哥了，也不能亏待了他李振洋啊。

岳明辉知道他什么意思，捂着脸撇开头说不要，不打算叫的样子。

李振洋看着他手臂上的狼头越看越像卜凡，顿时火气就起来了，把性器从他身体里抽出来，捏着岳明辉的下巴把他头掰过来，“叫哥哥，不叫我就不干你了。”

岳明辉这会儿都快高潮了，李振洋就这么拔出来了，里面还控制不住的一吸一吸的，空虚的难受，他扭着身子往李振洋下面蹭，红着眼睛叫了声洋洋。

李振洋不理他。

岳明辉没办法，只好叫了声哥哥，李振洋又让他叫洋哥，“洋哥”，岳明辉乖乖叫了，把腿夹得紧紧的缠在李振洋腰上。

“乖。”李振洋亲亲他，又把兄弟插进去了。岳明辉立马兴奋的叫出来，脚指尖蜷缩起来，满足的眯起眼睛。

李振洋插了一会儿只觉得被岳明辉吸的越来越紧，差不多快要射了，于是加快了速度往他身体里撞，李振洋知道现在操进子宫岳明辉肯定会害怕的跑开，所以可以避开了那边。岳明辉手胡乱揪着身下的床单，嗯啊的越来越快，爽的小腿都要抽筋了，他先尖叫了一声，然后失声了一会儿，射了一身，后穴痉挛了一样不停的收紧，李振洋死死的卡着他的腰，也低哼了一声射进他的身体里。

 

TBC


	2. 昼颜11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章依旧小汽车，听说洋拍岳屁股了我激情产出。

李振洋从岳明辉身体里退出来的时候连裤子都还没脱，岳明辉一边歪着头看他一边低喘着，有点不高兴，超模的身体他都没顾得上欣赏就被干的一塌糊涂，他刚刚猴急的要命，连前戏都没怎么做就催促着让李振洋插进来了，像是进入发情期了一样。

他总觉得跟李振洋之间可以毫无保留，所以就急切的把真实的自己展露给他看。

李振洋这会儿才得了空，手脚并用把裤子脱了扔到一边去了，岳明辉蹭到他背后帮他把衬衣扯了下来。李振洋转头亲亲他，搂着他一起倒在床单里。

床太软了，他俩躺进去都晃，刚刚干的时候也晃得不行，李振洋越往里插，床就越把岳明辉弹上来，效果好的不行，他现在对这个床满意的要命。

岳明辉还陷在高潮的余韵里，软绵绵的靠在李振洋怀里，伸出手去摸李振洋的锁骨。他老觉得自己没啥锁骨，特别羡慕李振洋这种锁骨能养鱼的选手。

李振洋抓着他的手亲他粉红色的指尖，问他：“舒服吗？”

岳明辉点点头没说话，他俩脸凑在一起鼻尖对鼻尖，岳明辉盯着李振洋的脸，伸出手从眉毛摸到下巴，把他脸上的每个细节都仔细的确认了一遍。

”小洋，你知道鼻子上有痣代表什么吗？“他问。

李振洋还真没关心过，老实回答说：”不知道呀。“

岳明辉摸着他鼻梁上那颗痣说：”据说这里有痣代表烂桃花多，感情不顺，得不到真爱。“

”哼，“李振洋第一反应是不服气 ，”老子招的桃花那都是好桃花。“说完自己也有点心虚。

”嗯，我也不信这些，洋洋肯定能得到真爱的。“岳明辉抱着他的头凑上去亲了亲他的鼻子。

”对了“，李振洋翻过身子从床边的小柜子里拿出一个挺好看的盒子递给岳明辉，”这个给你。“

岳明辉接过来一看是Ａ牌的香水，上面写着法语，李振洋伸手帮他拆开盒子说：”闻闻看。“

香水瓶很漂亮，做了绿色到蓝色的渐变，岳明辉打开小盖子朝空中喷了两下，深吸一口气，一时间竟没闻出是什么味儿来。

李振洋又拿起来朝岳明辉头顶喷了几下，岳明辉竖着鼻子闻了闻，又闻了闻李振洋的颈窝，才发现这个香水跟李振洋的信息素一个味道，是潮湿的植物香气，像雨季后的花园。

”在法国那段时间遇到了这个牌子家的二公子，爱我爱的死去活来，我把他甩了之后说忘不了我，找调香师照着我的信息素调的。“

岳明辉凑到李振洋颈窝里闻了又闻，真的一模一样。

”我发现的时候这款已经卖到脱销，我还跑去警告他不准透露我的名字。“李振洋撤了支着身体的手肘，仰躺在床上，岳明辉跟着压在他身上，一边闻味道一边轻轻啃咬着李振洋的脖子。这个男人的魅力真的大到无法想象，可是现在他是属于岳明辉的。

”那这么说全世界很多人都闻过你的信息素了。“岳明辉忽然抬起头问。

“闻是闻了，可是不知道是我的啊。”李振洋抬起手摸着岳明辉的头发说，他的小兔子好像有点生气了。

“要是我肯定不会做成商品往外卖，只有我一个人能拥有，只有我一个人能闻。”岳明辉趴在李振洋胸前，蹭着他的胸说。

“生气了？”李振洋低头问他，

“不是，我替你不值，你把信息素都给他闻了，结果他拿去贩卖。”兔子在他胸口蹭啊蹭，脑袋上的毛蹭的他心痒痒的。

“没事儿，我习惯了。”他抱紧怀里的兔子。

李振洋对待感情其实没怎么认真过，他深知那些靠过来的人全是贪图他的皮囊而已，只消一会儿他们就会对好看的皮囊腻了进而追求灵魂的契合。李振洋不怎么爱跟别人走心，所以那些人基本上很快就都主动退下了。就算曾经哭着喊着说愿意为他奉献生命的人，也在找到下一个缪斯的时候头也不回的离开了。他从来就不指望那些海枯石烂的爱情，只要身体契合，相处融洽，没什么不好的，大家好聚好散就行。

想要岳明辉也是因为他觉得岳明辉跟他本性相同，也是这种不走心的人，处起来方便。逼他出轨更是添了一些背德的快感，两个人都觉得刺激，什么时候觉得够了就散了，也不用让卜凡知道一丝一毫。

他自认为可以信手拈来，全身而退。

兔子坐起身来跨坐到了他身上，他好整以暇的枕着胳膊看他要干什么。

岳明辉屁股蹭了蹭，调整了坐姿，李振洋感觉到他屁股里的水还有刚刚射进去的东西随着动作一股一股往外流，蹭得两个人相接的地方湿漉漉的。李振洋不可避免的又硬了起来，伸出手去摸岳明辉胸前的那颗痣，怎么一颗痣都能这么色情。

”你别动。“岳明辉扭着身子躲开他的手，看来是要主动愉悦一下他。

”别动。“岳明辉又说了一遍，低下头开始亲吻李振洋的身体，从脖颈到腹肌，他好像一寸都没落下的亲了一遍，亲的很柔和很虔诚，甚至连点儿水痕都没留下。这些吻像羽毛轻落在身上，每一下都把李振洋撩拨的浑身酥麻。

岳明辉越蹭越往下，跪在床上在李振洋下腹蹭来蹭去，李振洋还没来得急问他，他就把李振洋的下面含进嘴里了。

李振洋从嗓子眼里漏出一声叹息，忍不住抬手抓住了岳明辉的头。

“嗯...”李振洋的东面太大，岳明辉只好手嘴并用，吸得特别有技巧，从吼间不停的发出喘气带出来的呻吟。李振洋被他又吸又搓只觉得后脑都发麻，快感像电流入侵到四肢，忍不住扣着岳明辉的头想插到更深。

岳明辉其实没怎么给人口过，深喉更是没做过，被他忽然这么一顶眼泪都出来了，李振洋看他这个样子立马松了手，岳明辉抬起头咳嗽起来。

“抱歉，我以为你可以。”李振洋也没想到他不行，看他主动用口的以为他会呢。

“不好意思啊第一次。”岳明辉抬手抹了抹眼，他整个眼睛都红了。李振洋听他说是第一次瞬间就飘了，搂着他抱抱亲亲，在他耳边安慰他。

“不用勉强。”李振洋说。

“我就想试试。”岳明辉红着眼说，像只受了委屈的兔子。

李振洋按住他的脖子去亲吻他的嘴唇，一边勾着他的舌头纠缠，手一边伸到他的背后揉捏他的脊椎。岳明辉很快就浑身软绵绵，勾着他的脖子乖乖跟他唇齿纠缠。

一个闷闷的手机铃声响起了，李振洋听着就知道不是自己的，刚才扒岳明辉裤子的时候手机在裤兜里，他一并扔到一边去了。都10点多了，这会儿打过来的除了下了飞机的卜凡没别人了。李振洋死死地扣着岳明辉不让他动，岳明辉也没有非要去掏手机的意思，两个人就抱在一起狠狠的接吻。

等铃声好不容易停了，李振洋放开岳明辉，岳明辉笑着摸摸他的头发说：“小洋，躺好。”

李振洋躺下，把枕头叠到一起枕的老高看他要干嘛。

岳明辉坐在李振洋胯上，自己扭着屁股往后蹭，李振洋知道他要干嘛了，伸手抓着他的腰扶着他，岳明辉自己找准了位置，对着李振洋的阴茎坐下去了。

他的小穴里比刚才更湿更烫，李振洋早就硬的不行的东西一下子就滑进去了。岳明辉手撑在李振洋腹肌上，自己努力的晃着腰，李振洋也不帮忙，两只抓着他的手腕盯着他在自己身上浑身泛着粉红色嗯嗯啊啊的喘息。

手机铃声又响了，岳明辉抬头看了一眼，李振洋捏着他的手腕不打算松手，故意顶了顶胯，岳明辉被他顶的仰起脖子发出了长长的叹息，再也无暇顾他，晃腰晃的更卖力。李振洋也不忍心他一个人吃力，配合着他的节奏顶着胯。

铃声再次响起的时候，李振洋觉得再不接卜凡差不多要报警了，撑起身子伸出手够到岳明辉的裤子，给他把手机掏出来了。果然是卜凡，李振洋也不递给他，帮他把手机划开，把手机放在他耳边。

“凡子。”岳明辉刚刚还在呻吟，一张嘴就是略带慵懒的沙哑低音，听得李振洋捏手机的手都一抖。他俩还保持着插入的姿势呢。

“你怎么半天不接电话。”那边卜凡的声音带着怒气，明显是急了。

“抱歉啊，改论文困了睡着了。”岳明辉清了清嗓子回答道，李振洋都怀疑岳明辉是不是提前编排过了。

“哦，吃饭了吗？”卜凡听他这么说语气瞬间软下来。

“吃了吃了，你到了吗？”李振洋听他还有心思问卜凡吃不吃，瞬间就不乐意了，坏心眼儿的动了动腰，岳明辉淬不及防发出一声呻吟。

“怎么了？”卜凡听到了，急切地问道。

“诶没事儿，撞到脚趾了。”

岳明辉啊岳明辉，反应挺快。

“小心点儿啊，没出血吧？”

“没有没有，诶你到哪儿了？”岳明辉其实是最想赶紧挂电话的那个。

“我都在去酒店的路上了，刚下飞机给你打你也不接。”卜凡还在为刚刚不接电话耿耿于怀。李振洋举电话的手都有点酸了，卜凡那边还有想把话题展开的意思。他对岳明辉露出了一个使坏的笑容，另一只手按着岳明辉的腰往下，岳明辉别开头推他的胸。

“... ...嗯...那行...你累了吧...到了酒店早点...休息。”岳明辉跪坐起来拼命压着李振洋说了句完整的话。

“行，我听着你也累了，别写论文了，赶紧去睡觉。”卜凡说。

“嗯好... ...晚安宝贝儿。”李振洋也不能太使坏，就乖乖被岳明辉压着，手机也被岳明辉夺走了，听他叫宝贝儿又生气了，伸手捏他的左边乳头，另一边含在嘴里舔。

“晚安宝宝。”卜凡说完，岳明辉就挂了电话，扔了手机，推着李振洋呲牙：“你得疯？”

他一呲牙小虎牙就露出来了，一点都不凶，可爱的要命，李振洋压着他的肩一翻身给他按到床里了，捏着他的下巴说：“刚才那才到哪儿，哥哥今天晚上要干的你再也下不了床。”

岳明辉抬着下巴从他手里钻出来，不甘示弱的说：“来啊宝贝儿。”

“岳明辉！”李振洋听到他又叫自己宝贝儿，瞬间像炸了毛的猫，“你喊谁宝贝儿呢？你有几个宝贝儿？”

岳明辉露出不好意思的笑说：“现在就你一个。”

“你趴下！”李振洋当然不能就这么算了。岳明辉这会儿后知后觉的觉得自己有点对不起李振洋了，乖乖的翻过身趴下，李振洋一手抓着他的两个手腕按在他背后，“啪——”，伸出手对着他翘挺的屁股就是一巴掌。

”啊！“岳明辉吓了一跳，比起疼更觉得羞耻，他小时候都没被打过屁股。

“啪——”又一巴掌，两边臀瓣都红了，岳明辉努力支起上身喊李振洋：“洋洋。”

李振洋不理他，又打了一巴掌，把岳明辉按进床里说：“还敢叫宝贝儿吗？”

岳明辉侧着脑袋说：“洋洋，不敢了。”李振洋又打了一巴掌才松开他，岳明辉这会儿浑身红得透透的就差冒热气了，脸也埋在枕头里不肯抬头。李振洋看他这个样子满足的很，提着兄弟掰开臀瓣就插进去了。

“啊啊——”岳明辉被插的从枕头里抬起头来，李振洋揪着他的头发不松手，一边狠狠的干他。

岳明辉被迫仰着脖子，背部弯成一道弧线，努力把手撑在身体两侧，手臂上的狼头像是在瞪着李振洋，激得他又加快了冲撞的速度。

岳明辉隐约感觉自己快要窒息死掉了。

头发被揪着，头皮也发紧，头后仰着喘气都不顺。李振洋的冲撞不给他留一点喘息的余地，快感刺激的他只能大声的呻吟出来。

李振洋揪着他干了好一会儿才放开他的头发，放开一瞬间岳明辉就脱力的趴进枕头里。李振洋换了姿势，撑着床贴在岳明辉背后，把他整个笼罩在自己的阴影里，发了狠的把他往床里干。

岳明辉趴在枕头里任李振洋宰割，只能听到他闷闷的呻吟声，还有两人撞出来的响亮的啪啪啪的声音。

李振洋存心想欺负他，也没管他的敏感点在哪儿，死命往里顶。岳明辉倒是先高潮了，叫了一声，后穴缩的厉害，李振洋也没停下，埋头干了一会儿也射了出来。

TBC

注：洋哥的味道选择了爱马仕的雨季后花园，他好像很喜欢下雨，总想起他说：窗外的暴雨淋不湿屋内的你，我是暴雨，你还是你。雨季后花园就很符合了。


	3. 昼颜12

高潮的余韵持续了很久，岳明辉趴在枕头里喘着气不肯翻身，李振洋侧身躺倒在他身边掰他的头，发现他脸上湿漉漉的，是哭了。

“这么爽吗？”李振洋是个不知反省的人，一点没觉得自己刚才欺负人家了。

岳明辉别开头挣脱他，也没表现出不高兴的样子，翻了个身摸摸身上说：“都粘了。”

“去洗洗吧。”李振洋伸出手想抱他去浴室，岳明辉却没让他抱，要自己站起来，李振洋也不勉强他，拉着他的胳膊把他架起来了。岳明辉脚底发软，腰酸的要命，走的费劲，可是他又觉得被抱去浴室很不爷们儿，所以硬撑着走过去了。

李振洋察觉到他情绪微妙的变化，不再逼他，让他扶着墙在花洒下冲水，自己去往浴缸放水。

李振洋放好水滴了精油走过来看他还撑着墙没动，站在热水里被冲的浑身冒热气，低着头，头发盖住了半张脸，看不到表情。

“怎么了？”李振洋走过去从背后搂着他，他觉得岳明辉陷入到了什么无法自拔的回忆里，直觉告诉他应该及时把他拽出来。

“嗯？没，没事儿”岳明辉转头冲他笑，露出一副回神的表情。

“我帮你洗。”李振洋压了洗发乳在手里，搓了泡在他头皮里按摩，他俩的身高差还蛮适合这个姿势的，岳明辉乖巧的低了头转过身子往他怀里蹭。

他眼睛还是红红的，热气熏得皮肤也发红，大概因为刚哭完，鼻子微微抽动着，嘴唇微张着呼吸，头上的白泡泡被李振洋越搓越多。

真的很像只兔子。李振洋越看越满意，低头亲了他额头一下，让他转过身子扶着墙，拿起花洒小心的比着额头线给他冲泡泡。岳明辉仰着头任他摆布，舒服的不想说话。

然后李振洋的指头就伸到了他的后穴里，那里还敏感的很，毫不防备的又被插进去，激得岳明辉挺起腰呻吟了一声。

里面黏糊糊的一塌糊涂，岳明辉自己的体液和李振洋射进去的东西混在一起，李振洋每次手指退出来都带出一些，觉得差不多了又拿花洒对着冲，岳明辉敏感的不行，扶着墙哼哼了几声，听得李振洋又想插进去。

“进去泡着吧。”李振洋给他清理的差不多了，拍着他的屁股催促他去浴缸里，自己站到花洒下冲洗起来。

岳明辉一坐进浴缸就舒服的像条咸鱼一样滑了下去，精油大概有催眠效果，他觉得迷迷糊糊就要睡着时，李振洋也坐了进来，坐在他身后把他挪到自己怀里，靠在浴缸里发出了舒服的叹息。

相对沉默了一会儿，李振洋摩挲着岳明辉手臂上的五芒星出神，问他纹身怎么来的。

岳明辉低着头说：“就是一时兴起，在英国路边找了个师傅纹的，第一次没觉得多疼，效果也挺好，就上瘾了，后来又纹了这个锚”，他摸了摸肩膀上的图案，突然笑起来：“这个位置很疼，我也没想到，固色的时候差点就哭了。”

李振洋心疼的摸了摸他的肩膀，捏着他的胳膊问他：“狗头呢？”

“这是狼！多么霸气呀！这个最疼了，人家说阳光照不到的地方最疼，英国那天天阴沉沉的我本来就没怎么晒到太阳了，天气冷也没怎么穿背心，这儿疼得我差点晕过去。”岳明辉听他说狗头反应特大，在水里扑腾起来。

李振洋盯着他的胳膊怎么看怎么不爽，他内心一直认为这是岳明辉为了卜凡纹的，“我看就像只大狗，干嘛纹只狗啊。”

“是狼！其实纹身没那么多说法，我觉得好看就纹了，前后加补色花了一年吧。后来我还想去日本在背上纹那种彩色的大老虎，结果没去成。”岳明辉自然不知道他内心的这些小九九，确实跟卜凡没关系，那个时候他还不认识卜凡呢。

李振洋听他说“大老虎”，只觉得他可爱，像个小孩儿，去动物园吵着看大老虎那种。

“你刚刚想什么呢。”李振洋忍不住搂紧了他问。

“啊？没想什么，不是什么大事儿哈哈。”岳明辉敛了笑容跟他打哈哈，他特别怕主动说自己的事情，容易跟人走心。李振洋不吃他这一套，掐着他的后颈让他赶紧说。

岳明辉在他怀里不自在的扭了几下，见他不松手，不情愿的开口了。他属于理科逻辑思维，所以一定要把前因后果都给你理顺了说，结果又说了很多。

“其实我家人从小都认定了我是Ａ，我爸是那种标准的严父，对我特严格。我自己也挺习惯他那种高压教育的，一直挺争气的。心智比别人早熟些，中学就知道自己想要什么了，那时候就觉得自己人生特顺利，将来肯定不比我爸混的差。”说到这儿，他已经完全放松了，整个人靠在李振洋怀里娓娓道来。

“高中的时候周围同学陆陆续续分化了，也有些人跟自己的预想不一样，我都没在意，觉得是他们不够优秀。”

“直到我分化那天。”

“我跟同学在操场打篮球，有一个凑上来截断我的球，他忽然贴到我身边对我说：“辉儿，你怎么这么香。”

“我还没来得及反应，那个人就把我按倒在地上了。”

“我只记得头撞在地上很疼，周围人都围过来了。”

“等我醒了就在医院了，我妈在我床边悄悄抹眼泪，我爸在旁边跟医生扯着嗓子发火，问我怎么可能是Ｏ。医生说我已经完全分化了，所有性征都是O，说我们太疏忽了，早期性状应该已经出现过了我们也没发现，还好周围人反应及时把那个刚分化的A同学拉开了。”

“我听着医生的话就像被雷劈了你知道吗，我妈看到我醒了，赶紧擦了眼泪跟我说，好孩子，都一样，没什么不好的，别担心。”

“看着我妈强颜欢笑的脸，我觉得我完了。”

“那之后我爸不再对我施行高压管教了，我爸会背对着我叹气，我觉得他放弃我了。自尊被打击的稀烂。我想离家远远的，去没人认识我的地方，就跑去英国留学，6年没回家。在英国很容易就放荡了，也没有人管我，我会买最贵的抑制啶，假装是B，每晚都泡在酒吧，上了很多人。纹身也是那个时候弄的。”

李振洋早猜到他背负着些什么，只是没想到会是这种灭顶般的打击。他终于明白为什么自己第一眼就被他吸引，他骨子里的高傲都是优渥的家庭给的，即使他是个O，也还保留着那股自尊自信。也因为他确实是个O，在床上又可以毫无保留的放荡索取。李振洋就是被这种剧烈的反差吸引，他忍不住低头在岳明辉的后颈落下许多细密的吻。

“那年放假，我跟着同学去他家玩儿，他家在苏格兰北部，那里很美，不知道你去没去过。”

“应该去过。”李振洋拍大片连北极都去过。

“那儿的人比较保守，性别歧视也比较严重，法律还不允许O工作，很多出身不好的O只好去卖淫。”

“那个同学带着我去了红灯区，那些O都站在街上，穿着女式的内衣，对着我们搔首弄姿。”

“我们一踏进那条街区就有人凑上来了，那个同学也心急，人贴上来他就要上。那边有很多昏暗的小巷子，他们也懒得找房间，直接找个昏暗的地方就能干。我当时有点受不了那些O那样贴上来，他们浑身都是令人作呕的香水味，信息素也一点不收敛的往外放，我觉得腻得难受，就拒绝了他们，在旁边等我同学完事儿。”

“然后我听到了我同学的惨叫。”岳明辉声音低下去，陷入了回忆。

“我跑过去看，借着一点光我只能看到那个O下半身全是血靠在墙边发抖，我同学整个呆住了坐在地上，一个劲儿的喊不是我不是我我什么都没干。”

“那个人怀了宝宝，他没办法，他没钱，也不允许堕胎，只能继续出来卖，前面一个人还非要插进他的子宫里，他没办法，宝宝还太小了，他子宫被人捅坏，宝宝就直接掉出来了，我，我看到了… …”他说到这儿有些激动起来，显得语无伦次。

“我呆在那里，等反应过来人已经被救护车拉走了，地上都是血，黑乎乎的，同学也被带走，我只好一个人走回家。”岳明辉的身体微微的发抖，李振洋只能紧紧抱住他，他知道他其实隐去了很多血腥的细节，那天他是以什么心情一个人走回家的，他想象不到。

“后来我又吐又哭好几天，吐完忽然就清醒了。”岳明辉语气虽然平静下来，李振洋还是感受到了他身体里涌出的巨大悲哀，他把岳明辉翻过来，面对面将他搂在怀里，亲吻他的头发、眉毛、眼睛。  
“我忽然发现自己那些年的放纵特别傻哔，觉得自己特没用，又觉得对不起爸妈，然后我就给我妈打电话道歉，我妈说其实我爸会一边念着我一边偷偷抹眼泪。”

“然后我就回国了，想做个正经人儿，接受命运的同时努力对抗命运。然后就遇到卜凡了，爸妈也希我能找个靠得住的人，我们就在一起了。”

岳明辉说完了，李振洋没想到他会一下子说这么多，他知道了他为什么不要小孩，也知道了他为什么选择了卜凡。刚才他的失神是因为回想起了这段往事，他大概忍不住诘问了自己。

“哎呀说多了，这事儿我从来都没跟别人说过。”岳明辉大概觉得气氛太过沉重，想用轻松的语气化解一下。李振洋听他这么说确实舒服了不少。卜凡并不知道他这些事情，即使他们每夜同床共枕，卜凡也没法真正完全拥有他。

“前几天我看到新闻说苏格兰通过公投现在允许堕胎了，我觉得这是个好的开始。”他的眼睛忽然又亮起来了，李振洋松了口气，这人是好哄的。

“你还是你，我想跟你做爱不是因为你是O，是因为你是岳明辉。”李振洋贴到他耳边说。

岳明辉感觉心脏被李振洋捏着狠狠的开了两枪，李振洋太懂他在想什么了，也知道怎样才能让他安心。他情不自禁地湿了眼角，凑上去亲吻木子洋的嘴唇。

“我还想进去”李振洋说，“这次我用温柔的”。

岳明辉露出虎牙笑了，摸摸他的脸说：“其实洋洋一直都很温柔”，然后搂着李振洋的脖子跟他接吻，李振洋一边压着他的后脑勺回吻他，一边摸到那个松软的小洞，慢慢往里插。

岳明辉抱着他的脖子颤抖，刚刚里面已经清洗过了，这会儿不是很好进，李振洋费了好大劲儿才全进去。

李振洋抓着他的腰，下身慢慢研磨着。在水里皮肤会变得滑滑的，他们俩的动作变得小心翼翼的，一边接吻一边转着角度抽插。

水的阻力让他俩的动作放慢，温柔的研磨比直接的抽插更让人动情，快感从中枢神经扩散到四肢，岳明辉浑身酥麻着发出了细微的呻吟声。

李振洋摸索着打开热水重新放水，水汽蒸的岳明辉有些喘不上气，只能紧紧的抱着李振洋的脖子，像是溺水的人抓着浮木一般。

有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己离不开李振洋了。

就好像，鱼离了水，一定会干渴而死。

 

TBC


	4. 昼颜12

高潮的余韵持续了很久，岳明辉趴在枕头里喘着气不肯翻身，李振洋侧身躺倒在他身边掰他的头，发现他脸上湿漉漉的，是哭了。

“这么爽吗？”李振洋是个不知反省的人，一点没觉得自己刚才欺负人家了。

岳明辉别开头挣脱他，也没表现出不高兴的样子，翻了个身摸摸身上说：“都粘了。”

“去洗洗吧。”李振洋伸出手想抱他去浴室，岳明辉却没让他抱，要自己站起来，李振洋也不勉强他，拉着他的胳膊把他架起来了。岳明辉脚底发软，腰酸的要命，走的费劲，可是他又觉得被抱去浴室很不爷们儿，所以硬撑着走过去了。

李振洋察觉到他情绪微妙的变化，不再逼他，让他扶着墙在花洒下冲水，自己去往浴缸放水。

李振洋放好水滴了精油走过来看他还撑着墙没动，站在热水里被冲的浑身冒热气，低着头，头发盖住了半张脸，看不到表情。

“怎么了？”李振洋走过去从背后搂着他，他觉得岳明辉陷入到了什么无法自拔的回忆里，直觉告诉他应该及时把他拽出来。

“嗯？没，没事儿”岳明辉转头冲他笑，露出一副回神的表情。

“我帮你洗。”李振洋压了洗发乳在手里，搓了泡在他头皮里按摩，他俩的身高差还蛮适合这个姿势的，岳明辉乖巧的低了头转过身子往他怀里蹭。

他眼睛还是红红的，热气熏得皮肤也发红，大概因为刚哭完，鼻子微微抽动着，嘴唇微张着呼吸，头上的白泡泡被李振洋越搓越多。

真的很像只兔子。李振洋越看越满意，低头亲了他额头一下，让他转过身子扶着墙，拿起花洒小心的比着额头线给他冲泡泡。岳明辉仰着头任他摆布，舒服的不想说话。

然后李振洋的指头就伸到了他的后穴里，那里还敏感的很，毫不防备的又被插进去，激得岳明辉挺起腰呻吟了一声。

里面黏糊糊的一塌糊涂，岳明辉自己的体液和李振洋射进去的东西混在一起，李振洋每次手指退出来都带出一些，觉得差不多了又拿花洒对着冲，岳明辉敏感的不行，扶着墙哼哼了几声，听得李振洋又想插进去。

“进去泡着吧。”李振洋给他清理的差不多了，拍着他的屁股催促他去浴缸里，自己站到花洒下冲洗起来。

岳明辉一坐进浴缸就舒服的像条咸鱼一样滑了下去，精油大概有催眠效果，他觉得迷迷糊糊就要睡着时，李振洋也坐了进来，坐在他身后把他挪到自己怀里，靠在浴缸里发出了舒服的叹息。

相对沉默了一会儿，李振洋摩挲着岳明辉手臂上的五芒星出神，问他纹身怎么来的。

岳明辉低着头说：“就是一时兴起，在英国路边找了个师傅纹的，第一次没觉得多疼，效果也挺好，就上瘾了，后来又纹了这个锚”，他摸了摸肩膀上的图案，突然笑起来：“这个位置很疼，我也没想到，固色的时候差点就哭了。”

李振洋心疼的摸了摸他的肩膀，捏着他的胳膊问他：“狗头呢？”

“这是狼！多么霸气呀！这个最疼了，人家说阳光照不到的地方最疼，英国那天天阴沉沉的我本来就没怎么晒到太阳了，天气冷也没怎么穿背心，这儿疼得我差点晕过去。”岳明辉听他说狗头反应特大，在水里扑腾起来。

李振洋盯着他的胳膊怎么看怎么不爽，他内心一直认为这是岳明辉为了卜凡纹的，“我看就像只大狗，干嘛纹只狗啊。”

“是狼！其实纹身没那么多说法，我觉得好看就纹了，前后加补色花了一年吧。后来我还想去日本在背上纹那种彩色的大老虎，结果没去成。”岳明辉自然不知道他内心的这些小九九，确实跟卜凡没关系，那个时候他还不认识卜凡呢。

李振洋听他说“大老虎”，只觉得他可爱，像个小孩儿，去动物园吵着看大老虎那种。

“你刚刚想什么呢。”李振洋忍不住搂紧了他问。

“啊？没想什么，不是什么大事儿哈哈。”岳明辉敛了笑容跟他打哈哈，他特别怕主动说自己的事情，容易跟人走心。李振洋不吃他这一套，掐着他的后颈让他赶紧说。

岳明辉在他怀里不自在的扭了几下，见他不松手，不情愿的开口了。他属于理科逻辑思维，所以一定要把前因后果都给你理顺了说，结果又说了很多。

“其实我家人从小都认定了我是Ａ，我爸是那种标准的严父，对我特严格。我自己也挺习惯他那种高压教育的，一直挺争气的。心智比别人早熟些，中学就知道自己想要什么了，那时候就觉得自己人生特顺利，将来肯定不比我爸混的差。”说到这儿，他已经完全放松了，整个人靠在李振洋怀里娓娓道来。

“高中的时候周围同学陆陆续续分化了，也有些人跟自己的预想不一样，我都没在意，觉得是他们不够优秀。”

“直到我分化那天。”

“我跟同学在操场打篮球，有一个凑上来截断我的球，他忽然贴到我身边对我说：“辉儿，你怎么这么香。”

“我还没来得及反应，那个人就把我按倒在地上了。”

“我只记得头撞在地上很疼，周围人都围过来了。”

“等我醒了就在医院了，我妈在我床边悄悄抹眼泪，我爸在旁边跟医生扯着嗓子发火，问我怎么可能是Ｏ。医生说我已经完全分化了，所有性征都是O，说我们太疏忽了，早期性状应该已经出现过了我们也没发现，还好周围人反应及时把那个刚分化的A同学拉开了。”

“我听着医生的话就像被雷劈了你知道吗，我妈看到我醒了，赶紧擦了眼泪跟我说，好孩子，都一样，没什么不好的，别担心。”

“看着我妈强颜欢笑的脸，我觉得我完了。”

“那之后我爸不再对我施行高压管教了，我爸会背对着我叹气，我觉得他放弃我了。自尊被打击的稀烂。我想离家远远的，去没人认识我的地方，就跑去英国留学，6年没回家。在英国很容易就放荡了，也没有人管我，我会买最贵的抑制啶，假装是B，每晚都泡在酒吧，上了很多人。纹身也是那个时候弄的。”

李振洋早猜到他背负着些什么，只是没想到会是这种灭顶般的打击。他终于明白为什么自己第一眼就被他吸引，他骨子里的高傲都是优渥的家庭给的，即使他是个O，也还保留着那股自尊自信。也因为他确实是个O，在床上又可以毫无保留的放荡索取。李振洋就是被这种剧烈的反差吸引，他忍不住低头在岳明辉的后颈落下许多细密的吻。

“那年放假，我跟着同学去他家玩儿，他家在苏格兰北部，那里很美，不知道你去没去过。”

“应该去过。”李振洋拍大片连北极都去过。

“那儿的人比较保守，性别歧视也比较严重，法律还不允许O工作，很多出身不好的O只好去卖淫。”

“那个同学带着我去了红灯区，那些O都站在街上，穿着女式的内衣，对着我们搔首弄姿。”

“我们一踏进那条街区就有人凑上来了，那个同学也心急，人贴上来他就要上。那边有很多昏暗的小巷子，他们也懒得找房间，直接找个昏暗的地方就能干。我当时有点受不了那些O那样贴上来，他们浑身都是令人作呕的香水味，信息素也一点不收敛的往外放，我觉得腻得难受，就拒绝了他们，在旁边等我同学完事儿。”

“然后我听到了我同学的惨叫。”岳明辉声音低下去，陷入了回忆。

“我跑过去看，借着一点光我只能看到那个O下半身全是血靠在墙边发抖，我同学整个呆住了坐在地上，一个劲儿的喊不是我不是我我什么都没干。”

“那个人怀了宝宝，他没办法，他没钱，也不允许堕胎，只能继续出来卖，前面一个人还非要插进他的子宫里，他没办法，宝宝还太小了，他子宫被人捅坏，宝宝就直接掉出来了，我，我看到了… …”他说到这儿有些激动起来，显得语无伦次。

“我呆在那里，等反应过来人已经被救护车拉走了，地上都是血，黑乎乎的，同学也被带走，我只好一个人走回家。”岳明辉的身体微微的发抖，李振洋只能紧紧抱住他，他知道他其实隐去了很多血腥的细节，那天他是以什么心情一个人走回家的，他想象不到。

“后来我又吐又哭好几天，吐完忽然就清醒了。”岳明辉语气虽然平静下来，李振洋还是感受到了他身体里涌出的巨大悲哀，他把岳明辉翻过来，面对面将他搂在怀里，亲吻他的头发、眉毛、眼睛。  
“我忽然发现自己那些年的放纵特别傻哔，觉得自己特没用，又觉得对不起爸妈，然后我就给我妈打电话道歉，我妈说其实我爸会一边念着我一边偷偷抹眼泪。”

“然后我就回国了，想做个正经人儿，接受命运的同时努力对抗命运。然后就遇到卜凡了，爸妈也希我能找个靠得住的人，我们就在一起了。”

岳明辉说完了，李振洋没想到他会一下子说这么多，他知道了他为什么不要小孩，也知道了他为什么选择了卜凡。刚才他的失神是因为回想起了这段往事，他大概忍不住诘问了自己。

“哎呀说多了，这事儿我从来都没跟别人说过。”岳明辉大概觉得气氛太过沉重，想用轻松的语气化解一下。李振洋听他这么说确实舒服了不少。卜凡并不知道他这些事情，即使他们每夜同床共枕，卜凡也没法真正完全拥有他。

“前几天我看到新闻说苏格兰通过公投现在允许堕胎了，我觉得这是个好的开始。”他的眼睛忽然又亮起来了，李振洋松了口气，这人是好哄的。

“你还是你，我想跟你做爱不是因为你是O，是因为你是岳明辉。”李振洋贴到他耳边说。

岳明辉感觉心脏被李振洋捏着狠狠的开了两枪，李振洋太懂他在想什么了，也知道怎样才能让他安心。他情不自禁地湿了眼角，凑上去亲吻木子洋的嘴唇。

“我还想进去”李振洋说，“这次我用温柔的”。

岳明辉露出虎牙笑了，摸摸他的脸说：“其实洋洋一直都很温柔”，然后搂着李振洋的脖子跟他接吻，李振洋一边压着他的后脑勺回吻他，一边摸到那个松软的小洞，慢慢往里插。

岳明辉抱着他的脖子颤抖，刚刚里面已经清洗过了，这会儿不是很好进，李振洋费了好大劲儿才全进去。

李振洋抓着他的腰，下身慢慢研磨着。在水里皮肤会变得滑滑的，他们俩的动作变得小心翼翼的，一边接吻一边转着角度抽插。

水的阻力让他俩的动作放慢，温柔的研磨比直接的抽插更让人动情，快感从中枢神经扩散到四肢，岳明辉浑身酥麻着发出了细微的呻吟声。

李振洋摸索着打开热水重新放水，水汽蒸的岳明辉有些喘不上气，只能紧紧的抱着李振洋的脖子，像是溺水的人抓着浮木一般。

有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己离不开李振洋了。

就好像，鱼离了水，一定会干渴而死。

 

TBC


	5. 昼颜13

他们在浴室又做了半天，折腾完爬回床上已经后半夜了。两个人头对着头一直睡到下午，李振洋消耗比较大，率先饿醒了。他搂着岳明辉亲昵了一会儿，爬起来洗漱了一下，拆了一包薯片坐在冰箱前面拉开门思考先从哪下手，岳明辉也被他弄起来了，看他一起来就蹲冰箱那儿要吃凉的觉得不太健康，问他家里有没有能热着吃的东西。

“我也不知道，那边柜子里有些助理放进去的，你看看。”李振洋指着冰箱不远处的橱柜，另一只手拿了个酸奶。

岳明辉还真找到了一包挂面，冰箱里有几个鸡蛋，还有昨天随手拿的西红柿，正好他只会做个西红柿炒鸡蛋下个面条，就真的烧了水热了锅做起饭来了。

李振洋以为他十指不沾阳春水不会做饭，稀奇的跟在他身后看他干活。

“我只会做西红柿炒鸡蛋，吃吗？”岳明辉问他。

“吃！我爱吃西红柿炒鸡蛋。”李振洋一听是西红柿炒鸡蛋，刚睡醒的眼睛都亮起来了。

“那你可别嫌我做的不好吃啊。”岳明辉看锅热了，把蛋液倒进去，立马就有很香的气味出来了，他拨了几下把鸡蛋捞出来，把切碎的西红柿倒进去。西红柿的汁水遇到热锅立马就沸腾起来了，声音很响，吓得李振洋直往后躲。

“哎呀你出去吧别在这儿呆着了。”岳明辉嫌他碍事，把他往外推，李振洋举着酸奶任由他推，跳到沙发上歪成一滩烂泥拆昨天岳明辉非要买的小蛋糕吃。他不怎么爱吃甜的，不过这个倒是不难吃。

他歪在沙发上，听着水池那边隐约传来的声音，忽然感觉时间静止了一般。

或许会不会有一天，岳明辉真的来到自己身边，每日为自己制造一些生活音。

他自认跟岳明辉一起的话绝对不会把日子过成白开水，他们要轰轰烈烈，燃尽对方的热情。说不定会在感情最浓的时候连滚带爬的的逃离对方，比起冰冷的拥抱，不如带着深入骨髓的疼痛怀念彼此。

岳明辉一定做好了一旦被卜凡发现就立刻跟他切断关系回归沉寂的准备。

李振洋回头看了一眼料理台，岳明辉披了一件衬衣，弯下腰在柜子里找碗。他的背影很柔和，整个人像在散发着暖光，脖子后面的牙印已经不是很明显。

李振洋忽然感觉心脏被揪着，鼻子发酸，眼睛涨得慌，他翻了个身不再去看他，瞪大眼睛想把那点儿氤氲起来的水汽逼回去。

才刚开始就在思考着结束。

他李振洋什么时候开始这么患得患失了。

"开饭喽。"岳明辉把碗端到餐桌上叫他，李振洋打了个滚翻起来，走过去拉开椅子坐下。

岳明辉拿了筷子递到他手里，李振洋接过来，碗里的东西闻着挺香，颜色很好看，面条里面还打了个荷包蛋。

李振洋嫌面条汤汤水水到处溅，习惯转着筷子把面条卷起来吃，岳明辉看他卷面条的手法笑他是小学生。

“怎么就小学生了？我这是规避风险的最佳途径。”李振洋晃着脑袋反驳他，心情好的要命，西红柿炒鸡蛋真好吃啊。

“你这就是技术不到位。”岳明辉继续嘲笑他，“好吃吗？”

李振洋莫名其妙的得瑟起来，咬开溏心蛋说：“一般般吧，也就九十分。”

“那这个蛋也给你。”岳明辉夹起鸡蛋送到他碗里，他也没客气，两口吃了，像只得了便宜的大猫。

两个人都饿了，一大碗面条几口就扒拉完了，李振洋满足的抱着肚子瘫在椅子上，懒得要命。岳明辉也不嫌弃他，主动又去刷碗刷锅。李振洋坐在后面看他在厨房忙活，又忘了刚才那点儿突如其来的小情绪，抱着肚子舒服的直哼哼，整个人都飘了。

“洋洋，你是在休长假吗？”岳明辉刷着碗忽然问他。

“不，明天开始要进录音棚了。”

“那我一会儿就回家吧，不能干扰你工作。”岳明辉说。

李振洋站起来跨着长腿3步就迈到岳明辉身后，捏着他的后颈说：“不行！你给我老实呆在这儿！下周下班也回这儿！”

“那不行，下周凡子都回来了。”他身体往前倾想躲开李振洋的桎梏，李振洋干脆把他整个圈起来，把他按在水池里前面不能动弹。“我让他们带着卜凡多见几个人了，他回不来。”

“你这儿离我学校太远了，我都是早上的课呢，怕来不及。”岳明辉倾着身子把手上的泡沫都冲了，李振洋一点都没有要退开的意思，捏着他的腰跟他严丝合缝的贴着。

“那我就我每天接送你。”

“你不是要进录音棚了吗，洋洋，当明星不是什么容易的事儿，别耽误了自己。”

“这周就这一个安排！你就别想回家了，等卜凡回来了我也忙了，想见都没处见。”李振洋是真的急了，他好不容易把卜凡支开了，这个岳明辉竟然不配合！他生气了。

李振洋一只手从岳明辉的衬衣下摆滑进去，对着岳明辉的胸部又掐又捏，那里不是很柔软，但是形状很好，彭彭的鼓着，隐约都快有沟了。李振洋昨天都没来得及玩儿，这会儿带着惩罚的意思，使了点劲儿揪起他胸前的小点玩儿起来。

这个岳明辉，还想走？看你能不能走出去哦。

岳明辉抓着李振洋的手想拉开他，奈何乳头是他的敏感点，稍微玩儿一下就软了，整个人靠在李振洋怀里，手臂往后试图抓着李振洋，嘴里也不像刚才叭叭的一堆理由，只会叫洋洋了。

“这就有感觉了？”李振洋手摸到他前面感觉那里已经硬了，岳明辉不说话，眼角泛着红张着嘴喘气，李振洋又摸摸后面，已经出水了。他猜想岳明辉只靠玩儿乳头大概也能高潮，但是现在李振洋更想操进去，所以暂时放开他的胸，扒了裤子捏了几下屁股,拉着腰把他上身压下去折成九十度，岳明辉乖乖地自己抓紧了水池边缘支撑着重心。

李振洋在他穴口磨蹭了几下，岳明辉扭着屁股催他他才插进去。

岳明辉属于那种特别敏感的人，只要一插进去蹭到那个点他就想射了，会黏黏糊糊的说受不了了。李振洋喜欢看他享受性爱时迷迷瞪瞪又性感的样子，所以也会尽量顺着他的节奏顶撞，不玩儿粗暴直接的岳明辉的高潮就能延长好久。

李振洋觉得这个姿势插得角度不太对，扶着他直起身子，抬起他一条腿架在胳膊上，从侧面转着角度插他，岳明辉一边惊叫着太深了一边努力抓住头顶的橱柜门，整个人的平衡都在另一条腿上，抖得像风中的小草，可怜又无助的呻吟着。

“洋洋...嗯...呃...洋洋...小洋...”他快要到了的时候就会胡乱喊着李振洋，李振洋就加快速度往他深处顶，配合着他一起高潮。

李振洋掐着他的腰全射在里面，随手抽了几张纸巾帮他擦流出来的东西。岳明辉双腿终于着地，腰酸腿软，脚抓不住地，撑着水池子动弹不得。

“下周，每天都回这儿好不好。”李振洋把他掰过来面对面，鼻尖对鼻尖。

“好。”岳明辉乖乖点头，靠进他怀里轻微的喘气。李振洋已经来了兴致，不打算放过他，托着他的屁股让他挂在自己腰上，又把他杠回床上了。

“什么也别想”，李振洋把他剥了个干净，自己也脱了衣服迈上床，他伸出手摸了摸岳明辉耳边的头发，低头在他耳边呢喃道：“乖乖被我干到天亮就行。”

岳明辉眼眸里的光闪了闪，把双腿打开，歪着嘴笑了一下，露着虎牙说：“来吧，别停下。”

 

一直交合到天黑下来，李振洋都还很有体力，大A就是不一样。岳明辉摊在床上一点儿劲儿都没有，浑身又是汗又是精液的粘的不行难受的要命，呻吟了太久嗓子彻底哑了，加上刚才给李振洋用嘴吸出来嘬的脸也疼，实在是没劲儿了，求着李振洋停下。李振洋露出了胜利的微笑，抱他去洗澡，这次他也没劲儿硬撑了，在浴缸里就睡着了。

李振洋帮他清洗干净了又擦干净，裹在毛巾里运回床上睡，李振洋还趁机换了个床单，也没仔细换，就把旧的掀了，随手盖上一条新的，角角都懒得对齐。

就这样李振洋已经很飘了，觉得自己实在是体贴入微美丽大方又动人。

他又饿了，去冰箱捞了个冰激凌，歪在床上一边吃一边看岳明辉睡觉。

岳明辉睡着后一点动静都没有，呼吸也很慢很轻，不仔细盯着看会以为他已经断气了。

他睫毛很密很长，闭着眼睛盖在眼下面像个小扇子，李振洋凑过去对着他的睫毛吹气，睫毛就微微抖几下。

他嘴唇有点破皮了，刚才啃得太使劲，粉嫩又带着水光。李振洋忍不住凑上去舔了舔。

岳明辉觉得痒，翻了个身，变成仰躺的姿势，毛巾都滑下来了，整个人赤裸裸毫无防备。

李振洋盯着他红肿的乳头，忽然想帮他降降温。他挖了一勺冰淇淋，盛到岳明辉胸部的小点上。

岳明辉被冰睁开眼，李振洋脑袋凑过去把冰激凌舔走了，岳明辉浑身都还很敏感，受不了这种刺激，抱着他的胳臂哆嗦着求饶：“别整啦，放过我吧。”

李振洋心情大好，摸摸他的头哄他：“睡吧。”

岳明辉就毫无防备的又抱着他的胳膊睡过去了。

李振洋自己乐到半夜才睡着，梦里还在想，岳明辉真是个宝贝啊。

 

第二天一早经纪人就打来电话了，叫他起床去录音棚，叮嘱他不要吃东西。经纪人早就习惯了他的起床气，说完就挂，根本不管他是不是还有话要骂。

岳明辉揉着眼坐起来问他要不要吃点东西再走，他说不能吃，去洗了个澡，心不甘情不愿的出门了，临走扔给岳明辉一套钥匙，岳明辉一直跟他一起走到车库，看他车开出去才回去。

录音棚在郊区，离家还挺远，他开了半天才找到。现在他还没找助理，觉得麻烦，自己能解决的就自己上。自己做自己的老板，自由自在。这次录音是因为之前认识的一个制作人听说他要转行，立马就说有合适的歌，要帮他出单曲，白捡的便宜，他想都没想就答应了。

到了地方哈拉了一会儿，听了一下demo觉得还不错，那个制作人一直对李振洋的嗓音很满意，一点点教他唱，两个字都反复录好几次，一个上午才录了一点儿。岳明辉发消息问他在哪儿，他甩了个定位。

又录了几句他实在不行了，又累又饿，只好坐在旁边低着头假寐。能小小睡一觉也算休息了。

他意识模模糊糊的，想些乱七八糟的，想着想着就进入梦境了。

然后他觉得一个熟悉的气息萦绕在自己身边，他隐约知道是谁了。

嘴边有个圆圆的东西的触感，他闻到味道了，是一颗葡萄。

他张开嘴，把葡萄含进嘴里，顺便舔了舔那人的指尖。

那人笑出声说：“你知道是什么吗就吃。”

他睁开眼睛笑着看他，“我知道，你给我就吃。”

岳明辉觉得他的笑太晃眼了，晃得他心里七上八下的，低下头又往他嘴里塞了一颗葡萄。

葡萄很甜，汁水在嘴里炸开，两口就没了，可是李振洋还是觉得浑身都舒服，像是掉进了蜜罐。

“你怎么来了？”

“我怕你饿死啊。这地方还挺难找，我转了两次公交！”

“你怎么进来的啊？”李振洋看看周围，没人，以为他偷偷溜进来的。

“我就说找李振洋，人家跟我说你在这儿，屋里那个大哥说出去透透风就走了。”他手里拿着个小盒子，里面有切好的水果，还有几块小三明治。

“看来我这身边的安保措施非常不到位啊，我该请几个壮汉，随时守着我。”

岳明辉听他这么说，露出腼腆的笑说：“那正好，我也就不靠近你了。”

李振洋瞪着眼怒视他说：“你敢。”

岳明辉说：“好，我不敢。”

李振洋看着他不再说话了，两个人之间又酝酿出一股酸不拉几的小情绪。

“能吃了吗？”岳明辉把小盒子举到他眼前，他摇头说不行。

“哎哟，昨天就没怎么吃，饿坏了吧。”岳明辉嘴上好像在心疼，结果一听说他不能吃立马拿了个小三明治塞自己嘴里了。

“我还要吃葡萄。”李振洋伸着脖子点了点盒子里的几颗葡萄。岳明辉一下子都拿起来，四五个吧，全给他塞嘴里了。

李振洋嚼了几下，岳明辉伸出手在他嘴边接着，要他吐皮。他嫌麻烦，一般不吐皮，但是岳明辉都这么主动了，他就嚼巴嚼巴把皮漱出来了。岳明辉接了，拿了手边的餐巾纸给他包起来了。

怎么这么乖啊。李振洋忍不住拉过他亲亲他的嘴唇。

”——好了吧，我们开始吧。“制作人推门进来了。吓得他们立马分开老远，李振洋表情不自然的站起来扭扭脖子，岳明辉抬手捋着自己的头发看向别处。

”怎么了？“制作人眼睛从手机上抬起来看他俩。

”没事儿啊。“李振洋摆出一张无知的白莲花脸，在制作人看不到的地方掐了岳明辉屁股一下，没事儿人一样走进录音室了。

TBC


	6. 昼颜14

其实岳明辉高中的时候曾经小小的组过一个乐队，他对音乐一直很感兴趣，梦想过做个民谣歌手，不过分化了之后一切都放下了。今天在录音棚里他又记起了以前摸吉他写曲子的心情，忍不住坐在制作人身后看他做音乐，小手不由自主的摸到了控制板上。制作人看他有兴趣，也稍微给他讲了一下，他就干脆拉了椅子坐在旁边学起来。

这个制作人姓梁，是个很神奇的人，也不是专业做音乐的，有天他忽然觉得华语音乐圈不能再烂了，他想做点好东西出来，就辞了职跑来学音乐。大概是天才吧，学了没多久就能做歌了。他的东西跟别人的不太一样，很有格调。而且他不光有才，还努力，是个工作狂，认真起来能在录音室呆半个月不出去，所以一般人见到他的时候都是胡子拉碴的头发也不洗，像个行为艺术家。他对音乐以外的东西也基本不太感兴趣，根本不过问李振洋跟岳明辉什么关系，觉得这人相处挺舒服，就愿意教他点东西。

梁制作给李振洋的这首曲子很好听，岳明辉听了几句就喜欢了，经过梁制作的手，曲子又变得更加有层次，岳明辉越听越兴奋，他第一次亲眼见证一件艺术品如何诞生，心里很感动，一个劲儿说绝对会火。

李振洋的嗓音很性感，又带着天生的慵懒，恰到好处跟曲子搭在一起，梁制作也没吝啬夸了几句。岳明辉坐在外面跟着小声哼唱，梁制作听着说不错，让他唱出来，他唱了两句，果断被推进录音室给李振洋唱垫音。

岳明辉平时说话声调算低音了，蛮有磁性，唱歌的时候倒是能唱出高音。他也蛮会发出慵懒性感的音色的，两个人的声音合在一起效果很好，梁制作连说了三个不错。

李振洋又高兴了，他盯着岳明辉站在录音室里嘴唇贴着他刚才用的麦，闭着眼为他的歌发出性感磁性的声音，觉得浑身酥麻，舒服的歪到椅背上转圈圈。

“真的可以吗？”岳明辉在里面双手抱着耳机问道。

“可以，很好，不错。”李振洋打开话筒说。

“真的假的。”岳明辉又露出他那个腼腆的笑，小虎牙露出一半，看的李振洋心痒痒的。

“很好啊，这么用吧。”梁制作说完，把刚才录的差不多的给他们放出来，岳明辉放下耳机走出来趴到李振洋椅背上。李振洋靠着椅背抬着手捏他的耳垂，软软的小小的非常好捏。他摸到自己那颗耳钉，揪着那颗钻石转了转，转得动，岳明辉也不喊疼，乖乖任他捏，眼睛亮闪闪的，竖着耳朵听得很认真。

“这就差不多了，我在加一点东西细化一下就可以了。”梁制作关了音响，转过椅子对李振洋说。

“行，麻烦你了。”李振洋伸出手跟梁制作击掌撞胸，他们一贯这么打招呼。岳明辉也跟梁制作握了手，说了几句感谢的话。梁制作大手一挥让他俩快走，不要打扰他创作，他俩就拿了东西走了。

出来已经天黑了，李振洋在录音室捂了一天，终于闻到了新鲜空气，站在门口深吸了一口气，一个助跑就跳到岳明辉背上了，也没完全骑上去，他那无处安放的大长腿还能着地。岳明辉被他突如其来的袭击吓得一趔趄，堪堪稳住了身形，笑着问他：“这么开心啊”，一边弯了腰，想把李振洋背起来。

李振洋配合的抬起腿，岳明辉晃了一下，背不起来，李振洋脚又落下了，岳明辉弯着腰迟迟不肯抬头，过了一会儿说：“洋洋，我的腰好像闪了。”

李振洋立刻从他背上下来，扶着他的腰低头问他：“真的假的？没事儿吧？”

岳明辉弯着腰憋红了脸，“骗你的！没事儿！”他大笑着直起腰来，一脸的小得意，李振洋气的抬手捏他脸，他腮帮子还挺软，一捏能捏起不少肉，小虎牙都露出来了，像只小动物。

“你太高了，我威不起来。”岳明辉脸还被扯着，话也说不清楚，黏黏糊糊像在撒娇。

李振洋放开他不跟他计较，摸着肚子喊饿，路边有几家餐馆，他俩随便选了一家拉面馆就进去了。李振洋胃不太好，就算饿了一天他也顶多能吃下一碗面，但是他又有小情绪，觉得自己饿了一天委屈的要命，又点了好几样东西，摆了满满一桌。最后每样都剩下不少，岳明辉在一边叨叨他浪费粮食，他拍着肚皮晃着脑袋说：“我开心。”

岳明辉不理他，起身去结账，李振洋也不拦着，先走出去开车。这边也没个正规的停车场，他就停在路边。岳明辉结完帐，一眼就看到他的车，几步就跑过来了。

回家路上，岳明辉在他车上发现好多碟片，一张一张拿起来看，发现好多经典老歌，他选了张beyond的放进去，两个人都算是歌迷，在车里跟着唱了一路。

 

回家也没别的事可做，抱在一起亲着亲着就又滚上床了。岳明辉今天还把李振洋家收拾了一下，床单的角角都努力对齐了。李振洋回家一看到立马心里美滋滋，搞到田螺姑娘了。

李振洋埋在他的胸前啃了半天，岳明辉揪着他的头发一叠声叫他洋洋，李振洋抬头看他，岳明辉露出讨好的表情竖起一根手指说：“我明天一大早还上班呢，我们就做一次好不好？”

李振洋板着脸说不行，不乐意，岳明辉捧着他的脸亲亲他，露出一副可怜兮兮的表情说：“昨天做了好多了我现在还没缓过来呢，今天就一次好不好，以后补偿你。”

李振洋别扭了一会儿说那行吧，低头亲他，亲着亲着突然想起还有卜凡这个人，是不是该来电话了，就问岳明辉：“卜凡怎么没来电话？”

“白天来过了。”

“这么懂事的，就来一遍？”李振洋觉得不可思议。

岳明辉忽然低下头扭捏起来，黏黏糊糊的说：“我跟他说闭关写论文，让他认真工作...”

李振洋心里立马开出一朵小红花，他的小兔子为了跟他偷偷摸摸的苟合又扯了谎，卜凡还就信了，妙啊。

“宝贝儿真乖”，李振洋忍不住夸他，低头去捕捉他的嘴唇，两个人又唇舌纠缠在一起好一会儿，分开的时候岳明辉眼角已经染上了媚态，嘴边还拉出一股银丝，色情的要命。李振洋脱了裤子准备干，岳明辉又揪着他头发一叠声的叫洋洋，“又怎么了？”李振洋以为他又要提条件。

“换个姿势行不行？”他俩现在面对面坐着，岳明辉的背弯成一道弧，手撑在背后，后穴往前露出来给李振洋，全身的重心都在两只手上，后背很空。“腰真的有点儿疼...”他说。

“真闪着了？”李振洋手摸到他腰上捏了捏。

“嗯...就是有点...昨天就...运动过度...刚才小小的闪了一下，我以为没事儿。”

“你还说没闪着！”李振洋有点生气，真闪着了也憋着不说，跟他这么藏着掖着干嘛！

“我以为就好了，忍忍就过去了...”岳明辉撇开脸，像个做错事的小孩。他就是这种性格，很多事都自己忍下了。

“你等着。”李振洋甩了缠在腿上的裤子，走到床边的小柜子里拿出一盒膏药，拆了包装拿出一片。

“你还常备这个啊...”岳明辉知道他不高兴了，语气都讪讪的。

“以前拍大片一拍就是一天，摆几千个造型，浑身疼是必然的。”李振洋扯开胶，问他哪个位置，他侧过身指了一下，李振洋手按到那个位置，他立马嗯哼了一声。

“一天天的，没一点儿自觉。”李振洋还在生气，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，把胶布虚晃着比在他腰上又问：“这儿吗？”

“嗯...”

“我贴了啊。”

“来吧。”

李振洋手法还算温柔，给他贴上又在上面捋了捋，把胶布弄得平平整整的。末了又觉得还有点生气，就又掐了一把，岳明辉嗷了一嗓子。

这还干什么啊，再干不得残废了。

他搂着岳明辉躺下了，岳明辉等了一会儿见他没动作了，问他：“不做了吗？”

“你都这样了还怎么做。”

“嗯...但是...”岳明辉没说下去，他的小穴还在流水，一吸一吸的等着李振洋进来。

“腰...只要能靠着东西...就不疼...”他扭着身子迂回的表达。

“我看你就是欠干！”李振洋一骨碌坐起来，拉着他的腿拖到自己跟前，双腿给他拉开到极致，抓了个枕头给他塞在腰下，“不许喊腰疼。”李振洋警告他。

岳明辉自己在枕头上调整了一个舒服的姿势，嗯了一声，李振洋也不跟他客气，一下子就进到最里面，岳明辉连叫都叫不出来了，张开嘴发出一声气音。

最后他们还是做了两次，第二次岳明辉说着不要不要，说了两次就只剩呻吟了，一边努力勾着李振洋的脖子跟他接吻，呻吟声在两个人嘴里都变了调。李振洋也全当他的不要就是要的意思，一点也没跟他客气。

 

第二天一早李振洋真的爬起来送岳明辉去上班了，等他下课又去把他接回来，他俩甜甜蜜蜜的又腻在一起两天。

周二晚上，经纪人的电话来了，李振洋气的差点摔手机。

“一个电影和一个电视剧，你看看先定哪个，我回去就准备进组。”经纪人把大致的资料发给他让他自己选，“我跟卜凡准备上飞机了，明天就回去了啊。”

“我不是让你带他多见几个人别回来吗！！！！”李振洋攥着手机扯着嗓子吼他，岳明辉趴在沙发上，李振洋正给他揉腰，听他这么吼转头盯着他看。

“见了两个，其他人没在纽约呢。”

“... ...以后卜凡的行程先跟我汇报。”李振洋咬牙切齿，伸手摸了摸岳明辉的头发安抚他。

“啊？”经纪人还不知道这里面的弯弯绕，对李振洋的过度关心有些惊讶。

“别问为什么，他的行踪以后先给我说。”

“好我知道了。”李振洋是他老板，李振洋说什么就是什么，他也不敢反驳。

“还有！不准告诉他我过问他的行程。”

“好好好。”经纪人说着赶飞机就挂了，李振洋挂断通话扔了手机，气的倒在沙发上摊成一坨，岳明辉转过身子坐起来挪到他身边躺着，也不说话，等着李振洋张嘴。

“明天下班我还去接你，送你回家。”沉默了一会儿，李振洋说。

“嗯。”岳明辉蹭到他怀里。

李振洋搂过他，又说：“我差不多也要进剧组了。”

岳明辉又嗯了一声。

他俩没再说话了，就静静的抱在一起。两个人都把信息素释放出来，试图让对方深刻的染上自己的味道。快乐真的很短暂，明天岳明辉就要回到那个家，迎接卜凡的回归。他们可能要很长时间才能再见面，一个星期，甚至一个月。

他们在一起的这几天比起即将要面临的分别，简直微不足道。

爱情是会使人贪心，明明这点微不足道也是他们不该拥有的，两个人都产生了想要更多的想法，一股无言的酸涩蔓延到信息素中，在空气中流淌。

那天他们没有做爱，只是早早的相拥着入睡了。

 

岳明辉周三下午没课，李振洋11点多一点就在他办公室楼下停了车等他出来，等了半个多小时，他看到岳明辉从办公楼走出来，穿的还是他的衣服，条纹衬衫，只扣了底下几个扣子。他忍不住露出微笑，等着岳明辉上他的车。

从另一边走出一个高大的身影，是卜凡。穿着一套运动服，跟个大学生似的，走过去拦截了岳明辉的路线，把他揽进怀里拥抱。

岳明辉也没想到卜凡会突然出现，他走出来都没看到自家的车停在那儿，一心想着往李振洋那边走。惊讶之余，他从卜凡的肩膀上露出眼睛，看到了坐在车里的李振洋。

李振洋紧紧的盯着他们，皱着眉头，眼里冒着火。

岳明辉在卜凡怀里跟李振洋对视，他觉得心里发紧，鼻子酸到脑门，眼眶瞬间红了。

卜凡搂着他诉说自己的想念，还有在纽约的经历，给他买的礼物。岳明辉点着头，可是一个字都没听进去。

卜凡放开他，又仔细看了他一圈，“新衣服？”

“嗯...”岳明辉不自然的捋了捋衬衣角。

“好看！”卜凡笑得纯真灿烂，岳明辉看着他的笑脸，感觉要被负罪感吞噬。

“你喷香水了？”卜凡竖着鼻子闻了闻。他闻得到属于李振洋的味道，只是不知道那信息素已经深入岳明辉骨髓。

“嗯...觉得挺好闻的...”岳明辉抬起手闻自己身上的味道，李振洋的气味弥留在他身上，可能还会停留几天。

“是挺好闻的。”卜凡拿食指刮了刮他的鼻子说：“我怎么觉得几天不见你又变好看了。”

“是吗？哥哥以前不好看吗？”岳明辉挤出一个笑容，努力跟卜凡说起骚话来。

卜凡拉着他往车那边走说：“好看啊，以前更好看。”

平时的岳明辉一定会再跟他贫，说我难道现在不好看吗，可是他今天说不出来了，那点儿贫滑劲儿全被李振洋的视线吸走了一般，如果可以，他今天都不想说话了。

"回家，我给你做鱼吃。"卜凡发动了车子，转着头倒车。

岳明辉坐在车里失神，李振洋的车停在斜对面，他死盯着那个方向，却看不清李振洋的脸。车开出去，他忍不住回头，跟李振洋对视了。

两个人的眼神里，都有太多东西。

李振洋目送着卜凡的车开远，浑身不舒服，头一鼓一鼓的疼，胃里也在翻腾。他觉得憋屈的要命，就像一口老血郁结在胸口吐不出来。

手机铃声响起，跳出了经纪人的名字，他心里那股无名火忽然窜上来，拿起手机，用力一摔，手机在座位底下弹了一下，像死了一样再也没了声音。李振洋一头趴到方向盘上，融入到死寂的沉默中。

 

TBC

我想说在这里把空间作为洋哥的单曲不知道大家同不同意，空间里洋哥的声音真滴太突出啦，好爱啊呜呜呜


	7. 昼颜17

李振洋7点被剧组场助打来的电话惊醒，酒店的座机响得毫无预警，吓得他一哆嗦就醒了，赶紧去接了电话。岳明辉好像很累，没有一点要醒的迹象。李振洋轻手轻脚的下床，稍微洗漱了一下就去片场准备梳化了。他今天好像比昨天好了些，鼻子至少能透点儿气了，嗓子也哑的含蓄一些。

导演似乎对李振洋越来越满意了，进度比以往快很多，一个上午的时间差不多已经进行到一半儿了。

中午本来顶多是在现场吃个盒饭的，李振洋厚着脸皮要了一个小时的休息时间回酒店，他现在金屋藏娇，屋里那个这会儿好起来喊饿了。

李振洋打开房间门就看到岳明辉背对着门口披着件白衬衫跪坐在床上。

窗开着，窗边拉着一层白纱帘，风把纱帘吹得一股一股飘荡着。岳明辉全身上下只有一条小内裤和白衬衫，仰着脸对着窗外，像是在吹风。李振洋的角度只能看到他身后泛着粉的脚丫

“饿了吗？”李振洋关门进屋，脱了薄外套扔在沙发上。

岳明辉听到他的声音，恍惚着回头，“你回来了。”

李振洋看他又迷迷糊糊的，走过去把他搂到怀里。搂过来才看到岳明辉赤裸的胸膛，忍不住调戏道：“怎么这么好，脱光了等我回来吗？”

岳明辉微笑着低头拢了拢衬衣说：“不是，刚吹完头发，有点热。”

李振洋低头亲亲他，问他：“刚起来？”

岳明辉点点头，他刚吹完的头发还没打理，刘海都搭在额前，显得整个人都像个乖巧的小学生。

“我叫了吃的一会儿送上来。”李振洋说着，忍不住伸手揉乱了他的头发，不然岳明辉看上去太幼太乖了，他有种猥亵儿童的错觉。

岳明辉说好，又说：“你感冒好像好点儿了。”

“嗯，你来了我就舒服了。”

岳明辉眼睛亮晶晶的，拉着李振洋的手说：“那就好。”

李振洋大手插到他头发里揉捏他的头皮，还想亲他，外面敲门，说吃的到了，李振洋只好松开他去开门。

他们一起吃完饭，李振洋只休息了一小会儿，就又要赶去片场了，临走前问岳明辉要不要一起去，岳明辉摇着头说：“我就不去了，等你回来。”

李振洋怎么听怎么像妻子送丈夫出门，心里像灌了蜜一样甜，捞过来亲了一口就潇洒的走了。

 

岳明辉从昨晚接到李振洋的电话毫不犹豫的飞到李振洋身边开始，就暗自下决心坦率面对李振洋。留给他们的时间可能不多了，只要李振洋还要他，他就要毫无保留的依赖他，爱恋他。

大概是心里的某块石头放下了，他难得睡得很香，早上李振洋走了也没醒，快中午了才从被子里探出头来，本来还想懒一会儿，又觉得李振洋可能要回来了，伸了个懒腰爬起来洗澡。果然，刚洗完没多久李振洋就回来了。

岳明辉现在恨不得跟李振洋时时刻刻黏在一起，他看李振洋的眼神都变了，李振洋做什么他都觉得好看，李振洋的存在就是他的催情剂。

李振洋好像还没发现他的变化，吃了个饭就又去片场了，时间很紧俏。

岳明辉其实都准备好了的，衣服都没穿呢就等他回来，结果他来去匆匆，岳明辉只好一头扎回被子里酝酿小情绪。

这一等又是接近半天时间，李振洋十点多才回来，一回屋就一头扎进床里，累到眼睛都睁不开。岳明辉趴在沙发上看他，发现他真的就要睡过去了，过去拉他：“洋洋，先别睡，洗个澡，吃了药再睡。”

李振洋不动，他不想动弹的时候没人能把他弄起来。

岳明辉没办法，拿了湿毛巾给他擦身。李振洋配合的脱了衣服，在岳明辉去浴室换毛巾的时候坐起来脱个精光，摆了个大字型瘫在床上。岳明辉出来看到他这个样子忍不住笑出了声，把毛巾甩在他身上说：“自己来吧。”

“诶，别，咻辉，我混森疼啊，里来帮帮我豪不豪。”李振洋打了个滚支着胳膊肘立起身子，用蹩脚的广东话耍起赖。

岳明辉噙着笑，忽闪着眼睫毛斜睨了他一眼，接了杯水递给他，展开手，手心躺着两个药丸。“先把药吃了。”

李振洋就着水把药丸吞下，杯子放到一边，拉着岳明辉的花臂把人拽到眼前说：“咻辉，我中意雷啊。”

岳明辉嗤笑一声：“你又从哪儿学的这些乱七八糟的。”

“咻辉，大哥瘫了，帮大哥擦擦身。”李振洋捏着岳明辉的后颈把岳明辉的头往自己怀里摁，岳明辉拿他没辙，拍着李振洋的胳膊说：“好好好，大哥，先放开我。”

李振洋低头蹭蹭他的脖子才放手，岳明辉坐在床边拿起毛巾给他擦背，擦完背又去擦腿，大腿，膝盖，小腿都没落下，李振洋舒服的倒进被子里，忍不住长叹了一口气。

岳明辉的手隔着毛巾才擦到大腿根，李振洋的男根就有了反应。

岳明辉自然是发现了，低垂着眼不看李振洋， 李振洋歪着头看他低眉顺眼的样子，忍不住又硬了硬表示敬意。

岳明辉忽然站起来转身就走了，李振洋诶了一声，伸出了尔康手：“别走啊咻辉！”

岳明辉头也不回，把湿毛巾扔进脏衣篓，折回房间的时候李振洋已经用被子把自己盖起来了，委屈巴巴的仰着脸看天花板。

岳明辉实在是被他的样子逗笑了，李振洋现在像个受尽委屈的小媳妇，岳明辉反倒成了西门庆。西门辉一不做二不休，走到床边把被子掀起来，一屁股坐在李振洋大腿上，低下头含住了李振洋的阴茎。

“呃...”李振洋舒服的呻吟一声，攥着被子的手指节都泛了白。岳明辉的小嘴像湿热的桃源乡，吸得他浑身舒坦，仿佛一天的疲惫都被岳明辉吸走了。

岳明辉可是等李振洋等了一天了，一点也不含糊，张着嘴吸得很卖力，李振洋在他嘴里越来越大，断断续续喘着粗气呻吟。

岳明辉认真嘬了半天，忽然发现李振洋半天没动静了，抬眼看他，发现李振洋已经闭着眼呼吸均匀了。

李振洋竟然累到硬着唧唧就睡着了！

岳明辉把嘴里的东西吐出来，看着李振洋熟睡的脸哭笑不得。从李振洋身上下来，伸手摸了摸自己，内裤都湿透了。

岳明辉顿时气的揪起被子一角仍在李振洋身上，李振洋没一点反应，睡得死死的。他又觉得心疼了，李振洋竟然都累成这个样子了。

他任命的翻身下床替李振洋把被子盖好，然后一个人去浴室洗澡了。

 

李振洋问导演讨来了一天假，他昨晚实在困得要命，可以说是直接昏在床上了，睡得特好，第二天一早就自然醒了，感冒也好了，不再瓮声瓮气的。美人在怀，晴天假日，他应该身心舒畅的。

可是李振洋感觉自己胸口被压着，掀开被子，岳明辉正趴在他胸前，浑身泛着粉红色，眼里噙着泪水，瞪着眼仰头看他。

被子掀起来的瞬间，李振洋就闻到了岳明辉的信息素铺天盖地在房间里翻滚，岳明辉滚烫的身体贴着他，断断续续的发出细微的呻吟声。

他第一次见这么阵势，手忙脚乱的捧起岳明辉的脸问他怎么了。

岳明辉双眼迷蒙，一张嘴只能发出呻吟声，呼出的气都是炽热的，挪着身子往李振洋身上贴，李振洋身上冰冰凉的，他觉得舒服。

李振洋感觉体内一股原始的兽性被岳明辉刺激的不断冒头，他控制不住自己，身体擅自开始释放属于大A的信息素，岳明辉好像被他的信息素压得完全脱力了，使出浑身力气揪着李振洋的手腕说：“洋洋...我...我发情了...”

李振洋顿时觉得轰得一声，脑内爆炸了一颗原子弹，蘑菇云从他头顶升起。他第一次见识到发情的Ｏ，并且是已经被他临时标记了的Ｏ，A的本能促使他翻身把岳明辉压到身下，想立刻就狠狠的操进去。

“洋洋，洋洋...别这样，我包里有抑制啶，帮我拿一下...洋洋。”岳明辉被李振洋摁着头掼在床上，他本能的害怕，想要阻止李振洋。

李振洋哪里肯听他的，他被发情的O刺激的眼睛都要冒火了，捏着岳明辉的腰把他屁股拉起来，冲着天花板抬得老高，后面的穴口正对着自己硬的发疼的阴茎。

岳明辉喊叫着想躲开，可是一点反抗的力气都没有。因为昨天一天的欲求不满他提前发情了，李振洋又因为他的发情而发情，岳明辉忽然明白什么叫自作孽不可活。

“我们不能...不能...”岳明辉晃着屁股想躲开，如果他们在发情期交合了，那么李振洋就会操进生殖腔，他们就算是完全标记了。

如果李振洋再在里面成结，他们可能就要有宝宝了。

他们不能这样，卜凡该怎么办。

李振洋管不了那么多了，他低吼一声，弯下腰在岳明辉后颈狠狠的咬了一口，凑到他耳边低声说：“干死你。”

岳明辉听清楚他说的，缩着脑袋打了个激灵，在没有任何插入和抚摸动作的情况下射了出来。

李振洋没再犹豫，扶着自己的阴茎从岳明辉背后直直的插进小洞里，一插到底。

插进去的瞬间，岳明辉哭喊了一声，抓紧了身下的床单，浑身痉挛着又一次高潮了。

 

TBC


	8. 昼颜18

发了情的岳明辉体温明显升高了，小穴里的温度比以往高，又湿又热的紧紧箍着李振洋的阴茎，把李振洋爽的浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，闭着眼喘着粗气往里钉，时不时还会漏出一声低吼。

他的大拇指刚好卡在岳明辉的腰窝里，那里原先就是个敏感点，现在李振洋只要捏一下他就颤抖着求饶。

岳明辉像是坏掉了一样，温热的小穴变得比以往更敏感，李振洋每捅个两三下他就会哭喊着求饶说不行了不行了，李振洋当然不会停下，甚至加快速度死命往里撞。

于是岳明辉就差不多每分钟高潮一次，不光前面会射，小穴里也滴滴答答的流水，一边淌水一边浑身痉挛发抖，一句完整的话都说不出来。

李振洋从来没体验过这么美妙的性爱，身下的人完全接纳他，会因为他的每个动作颤抖，不停的高潮，小穴一收一缩，紧紧的攀着他的阴茎。即使他已经高潮到神志不清，也一直努力的靠本能撅起屁股承受李振洋毫不停歇的抽插。

李振洋扶着岳明辉的屁股，一边抽插一边用拇指扒开小穴想看看里面，岳明辉呻吟着想躲开却没劲儿躲。李振洋看得见里面鲜红的嫩肉，还有每次抽出的动作带出来的白浆，这不是李振洋的东西，是岳明辉自己分泌的。

他觉得稀奇，忍不住往小穴里伸进一根手指，想把白浆抠出来。

因为李振洋也被动发情了，所以阴茎已经涨的比平时大，这会儿又往里插了个手指，岳明辉的穴口被撑开了一个前所未有的大小，他像是受到了前所未有的刺激，死命揪着床单晃着脑袋喊：“洋洋……洋洋……”

他想让李振洋放过自己，却来不及说出一句完整的话，就又痉挛着迎来高潮。

痉挛时的岳明辉会把李振洋的下体绞的死紧，李振洋也爽到没刹住车，狠狠的射在里面，岳明辉像是被烫到一样，打着激灵，脸陷在枕头里，可怜兮兮的闷哼着。

李振洋把阴茎抽出来，他下半身已经完全被岳明辉的水打湿，抽出来的动作又带出一些白浆，这次白浆里还有李振洋射进去的精液，混在一起，潺潺地往外流，那画面只有淫靡能形容。

岳明辉得了喘着的机会，支起手臂撑着上身立起来，刚刚在枕头里歪着头的姿势并不舒服，气也喘不顺，他想换个姿势。

李振洋射了一波头脑也冷静了不少，扶着他的腰帮他转过身子。岳明辉后背终于着了床，腰部得到了放松，舒服的吸着鼻子发出了一声叹谓。他刚刚流了很多生理性眼泪，整个脸上都是泪痕和汗水，身前都是刚刚射出来的精液，湿哒哒黏糊糊，浑身已经没有一点干燥地方了。

发情期的热潮总是汹涌的，不会轻易退散。

李振洋把岳明辉翻过来的功夫就又硬的发疼了，把岳明辉的双腿打开到极致架在腰上，不由分说地又插了进去。

这次插得比之前更深了。

岳明辉浑身只有手指还有点力气，抓着脑袋顶上的床头不敢撒手，被插入的动作激得啊地一声叫出来。

李振洋掐着他的腰发了狠的往里捣，速度飞快，岳明辉跟着他的节奏啊啊啊喊出声，没一会儿又浑身发抖着迎来高潮。

李振洋坏心眼儿的全退出来，他小穴里的水就哗啦哗啦往外淌，床单都已经被荫湿了。李振洋恶趣味的又重复了几次，发现岳明辉的前面已经射不出东西了，只有后面还能往外喷水。

“好厉害啊……”李振洋伸出手摸了摸两个人连接的位置感叹道。

岳明辉被他摸得又尖叫一声。

“太舒服了……”李振洋俯下身亲着岳明辉的嘴唇感叹道。

岳明辉松开揪着床头的手，拼命圈住李振洋的脖子，不让李振洋退开，伸出舌头缠住李振洋，亲吻到两个人都喘不上气。

“洋洋……嗯……洋洋……”岳明辉好像除了叫他的名字其他什么都不会说了。

“你舒服吗？”李振洋忍不住问他。

“嗯……舒服……舒服得快要死了……”岳明辉断断续续的答道。

他确实要舒服死了，他从来没经历过这么酣畅淋漓的性爱，从前他需要拼命压制自己的本能，但在李振洋面前不用，他只需要做自己。

想到这儿，他忍不住又情动起来，挺着腰夹紧了腿又迎来一波潮吹。岳明辉现在整个人都像个饱胀熟透的水蜜桃，浑身偷着粉红色，汁水淋漓，李振洋看着他沉溺在性爱中的脸，再也控制不住自己，钳着他的腰发了狠的冲进深处。

岳明辉的生殖腔早就准备好迎接李振洋，李振洋往那里一顶，生殖腔就自动吸住了李振洋的龟头，那种感觉很奇妙，两个人都没体验过，好像两个人生来本就应该是连在一起的。

岳明辉仰起脖子尖叫起来“进来了……好深……”

李振洋像是受了鼓舞，揪着岳明辉的腿把他压到身体对折，更加用力往里冲。

“不行……不行了，太深了……要坏了。”岳明辉揪着枕头死命的摇头，o的本能让他对即将发生的事情感到害怕，整个身体痉挛着一直处在高潮中。

李振洋死死的卡进他的生殖腔，在那个小洞里成了结，滚烫的精液一股脑射了进去，发情期的射精都很长，他射了接近一分钟，岳明辉也失控的颤抖了将近一分钟。

李振洋将射完的男根拔出来，岳明辉像是失去了控制，弓起身子从小穴不住往外喷水，然后一股白浆从穴口缓缓流出来，顺着屁股缝滑到床单上。

整个床单都已经湿透了，被晕染成了灰色。床垫甚至都已经被打湿了，李振洋想着一会儿大概要换个房间了。

太疯狂了。

这就是A和O的性爱。

岳明辉完全脱了力，歪在床上大喘着气发抖，剧烈的生殖腔高潮让他的大脑意识基本已经飞走，他只知道自己被李振洋艹到不停潮吹，并且还想要更多。

他甚至忘记李振洋在他生殖腔里成了结，用精液把里面填的满满的。

他们这已经算完全标记了。

李振洋的信息素深入他的体内，慢慢入侵到他身体的所有角落，过不了多久，两个人的信息素融合，他就真的属于他了。

李振洋也还不满足，随便撸了几下又硬起来，抬起岳明辉的一条腿从侧面插了进去，这个姿势并不会一直戳到岳明辉的敏感点，给了岳明辉一点喘息的时间。他放慢动作在里面转着圈研磨，岳明辉舒服的发出止不住的低声呻吟。

李振洋让岳明辉自己抱着膝窝，空出一只手摸到了他的胸前，戳了戳他那颗心尖痣，岳明辉被戳的呜咽一声往后闪躲，李振洋揪着他的乳尖不让他逃。他这里太敏感了，李振洋只揪了一下他就尖叫了一声，四肢不住的颤抖，又要高潮。

“还记得我是谁吗？谁在干你？”李振洋觉得岳明辉脑子好像懵了，怕他沉溺在快感里忘了自己是谁，忍不住凑上去问道。

“洋……洋洋……”岳明辉被顶的声音断断续续，说不出完整的句子，只能一叠声的叫李振洋。

李振洋满意的舔着他的耳廓，岳明辉实在没了力气，抬着腿的手也放下了，李振洋干脆躺下，扶着岳明辉的腰让他躺在自己身上，挺动着下半身在他小穴里进进出出，重力的加持让他可以进的非常深，每一次挺进都能冲进生殖腔，岳明辉仰着头啊嗯吟哦，想喷水时会自己挺起腰让李振洋退出来，喷完再乖乖扶着李振洋的东西插回去。他已经适应了连续的潮吹，现在全靠生理本能动作着。

李振洋小腹和腿都被他打湿了，只觉得又刺激又爽，夹着他的地方又湿又热又紧，他忍不住使劲压着岳明辉的肚子往自己身上贴。他甚至摸到了自己的东西隔着一层肚皮在岳明辉体内进出的触感。

他顶了一会儿，加快动作冲进生殖腔，成结卡在里面，又一次狠狠的把自己的精液灌进去。

他摸着岳明辉的小腹，里面现在已经全是他射进去的东西了，他依旧觉得不满足，卡在里面不肯退出来。

“给我生宝宝吧。“他把自己的想法说了出来。

岳明辉意识还算清醒，听到他这么说，摇着头挣扎着要躲开，李振洋安抚的亲亲他的耳垂说：“别怕，不逼你。”

他知道岳明辉不想要小孩的原因，不忍心逼他，捏着岳明辉的腰把他抬起来，把阴茎抽出来。

一大股白色液体随着他抽出的动作被带出来，岳明辉浑身还在止不住的颤抖，倒在床上可怜得像朵被风吹雨打的小花。

李振洋翻身起来把他抱进浴室，床单都已经湿透了，躺在上面不舒服，他把岳明辉放进浴缸里打，打开水龙头放热水，又回屋里把床单被子都掀了。

床垫都湿了一大块。

他这会儿还不敢打电话叫人来换，屋里都是发情的信息素的味道，万一别人闻了被影响到也不太好。

他回到浴室，浴缸里的水已经漫出来，岳明辉歪在一边动弹不得，小腿一直在打颤，双腿已经合不拢了。

李振洋关了水龙头，打开淋浴喷头给他洗身体。

岳明辉浑身依然还很敏感，李振洋的手划过他的胸前，腰部，还有腰窝的时候，他都会呻吟着打激灵。李振洋并未在他体表留下过多痕迹，他身上那些精液都是一开始自己射出来的。被热水冲过的身体泛着红，眼睛也湿漉漉的像个小兔子。

李振洋让他仰躺在浴缸里，掰开他的腿架在浴缸两边，手指伸进还在收缩的小穴里，里面还热乎乎的一团浆糊，李振洋动着手指想把里面的东西都带出来，弄了好久也清不完，里面还是湿乎乎滑溜溜的。

岳明辉被他手指捣弄的又晃着腰呻吟起来，李振洋抽出手指表示这还不上就不是人了，提着阴茎又插进去了。

 

他们做到第二天天快要亮了才停下，李振洋帮岳明辉打电话去学校请了假，然后神清气爽的去了片场。

李振洋是神清气爽了，岳明辉却因为结合热的余韵瘫在床上不能动弹，他的身体正在发生变化，体内属于A的信息素在四肢流窜，比发烧还难受，好像有一股力量在撕扯着他的身体，脑袋也迷迷糊糊一直在想些乱七八糟的事情。

李振洋早上一进组就被所有人行注目礼，场助还是个刚毕业的小男生，跟他说话的时候脸都羞红了，导演也凑过来捏了捏他的肩说：“恭喜了。”

李振洋一开始还不知道怎么回事，仔细一想，剧组的人都住在一层，他们昨天那么大的动静，那么强烈的信息素流窜，傻子都知道发生了什么。

梳化小姐姐给李振洋上妆的时候叮嘱他要去药店拿一些给O吃的药片，李振洋表现出了一个大A直男该有的无知，气的小姐姐教训了他一顿，用亲身经历给他科普了一下结合后的O身体有多不适多可怜。李振洋慌慌张张跑去跟导演要了半天假，只拍了一上午就匆匆忙忙走了。

李振洋跑药店问人家：“O结合后需要什么药都给我来点。“

药剂师从没见过来买药还这么霸气的，一看就知道他是没啥生理常识的臭直男，转身给他拿了四五个盒子递给他，还好心的加了一盒避孕药。李振洋结完帐走出来才看到那盒避孕药，停下脚步，盯着那盒药看了一会儿，默默放回了袋子里。

他没有权利替岳明辉做决定。

李振洋叫人煮了粥送到房间，把岳明辉扶起来一口一口喂进去，然后接了水，把药丸喂进他嘴里，扶着他的头喝了。

李振洋这辈子从来没这样伺候过别人，但是小姐姐告诉他结合后的O需要A陪在身边，不然会很无助，他就坐在床边拉着岳明辉的手，一直到岳明辉又睡着。

他在看着岳明辉又睡过去，默默地拿了包烟走到阳台，他脑子一团乱，需要借外力辅助清醒一下。

他俩之间很多事情都失控了，有生理原因，也是两人自自主选择的结果。昨天若是岳明辉真的不想要，他一定会立马退出房间。当时的岳明辉虽然已经难以自持，可意识还是清醒的，他在心里默许了李振洋的完全标记，嘴上说的不要只是一时的逞强与无助，他还没想过如何面对卜凡。

从今以后，他在这段关系中将会失去主动权，他没资格，是他先引诱岳明辉的，他应该先退开。

可是他已经退不开了，他内心是在期待岳明辉能来到自己身边的。

他只能等着岳明辉做决定。

场助打电话来叫他去片场补拍几个镜头，他挂了电话，接了杯水放在床头柜，踌躇半天，还是把那盒避孕药放在了一个显眼又可能被忽视的地方，悄悄关了门出去了。

本来只说补拍一个镜头，结果天公不作美，下起了雨。他又在片场等到雨停，拍完又差不多到了晚饭时间了。

回酒店先去嘱咐厨房下两碗面条一会儿送上去。然后回到房间，推门进去。

岳明辉并不如他预想躺在床上，床头的杯子空了，那盒避孕药极其显眼，盒子已经打开了。

李振洋顿时觉得一股寒气从脚底升到头顶，四肢冰凉，忍不住发抖。

原来他并没自己想的那般洒脱。

他说不上来心里是个什么滋味儿，呆呆的站在床边盯着那个颜色暧昧的盒子。

岳明辉从卫生间出来，眼睛又红红的，脸上湿漉漉的，看到他站杵在那里，愣了一下。

李振洋转头看向岳明辉，岳明辉看清了他的表情，忍不住又红了眼圈。

他分明看到了李振洋的心脏在滴血... ...

 

TBC


	9. 昼颜19

岳明辉还想说点什么，李振洋先转开了脸，截住了他的欲言又止。

“我让他们煮了面条一会儿送上来，吃完了再吃一次药吧。”李振洋把风衣脱下来甩在沙发上，瘫进沙发里，大长腿大喇喇地叉开，闭上眼用拇指捏着自己的太阳穴揉捏，他好像很累。

岳明辉站在原地说不出话，他知道李振洋在跟他生气。大概是因为结合热还没退，他的大脑正在被生理本能控制。

无助，他从来没有这么无助过。

他的A把他扔在家里半天，回来又发起了脾气，他闻不到自己的大A的信息素，拼命呼吸都闻不到，好像故意不给他闻一样。

他感觉受到了天大的委屈，控制不住的浑身发抖，一股焦灼从心底一直蔓延到嗓子眼儿。

他转头跑回卫生间对着洗手池干呕起来。

李振洋吓得愣了一下才跑进来问他怎么了，看着他流着泪呕不出东西的样子，心疼的手足无措，只好拍着他的背想让他舒服一点。

岳明辉感觉到大A的信息素一点一点萦绕在自己周围，他从新稳定下来，打开水龙头漱口。

李振洋从背后搂住他从镜子里问：“你怎么了？”

李振洋当然体会不到他的心情，这些情绪也不是以往的他会有的，是结合热影响了荷尔蒙。

他觉得现在自己就像个满级的怨妇，只要李振洋不对他抱抱搂搂他就能哭出来。

这该死的荷尔蒙。

他明知道李振洋是讨厌这样的情人的。

他控制不住自己。

他转身把手臂挂在李振洋脖子上钻进他的怀里说：“我没事。”

李振洋想起人家告诉他结合后的O情绪会大起大落，刚才歪在沙发上那点愤懑都抛在脑后，只觉得对不起他。他托着岳明辉的屁股把他抱起来运回沙发里。

他忽然意识到到岳明辉瘦了不少，血管青筋都变得很明显，他现在很轻，一米八多的个子大概才一百斤多一点。

“你瘦了。”李振洋说。

岳明辉当然会瘦，跟李振洋厮混在一起之后，每分钟都像是在消耗生命，罪恶感让他吃不下饭又睡不安稳。

他沉溺在背德的快感中，没办法自持。

这份关系不能再持久下去了。

他已经做了决定...

“洋洋，等这次凡子回来之后我们就不要再见面了吧……”

李振洋被他打击的猝不及防，瞳孔颤抖着说不出话来。

“我会去祈求凡子的原谅……不会提你的名字……”

李振洋眼睛发起热来，泪珠瞬间就凝聚起来啪嗒啪嗒往外掉。岳明辉太残忍了，他要把他摘得干干净净，连跟卜凡正面对决的机会都不给他。

“在这之前，我们还有一段时间，我会用尽全力爱你。”岳明辉眨着眼睛强颜欢笑着说，泪水模糊了眼眶，李振洋的脸也跟着模糊起来。他知道李振洋还是个内心有点小脆弱，需要被爱着的男孩，他只要这样说，李振洋就没法拒绝了。

李振洋撇开脸伸手抹着自己脸上的眼泪，半天才转过来说了一句：“好。”

 

他们既然约定好了，就真的在对方面前收起了小情绪，珍惜当下，做起了甜甜蜜蜜的小情侣会做的事情。

岳明辉回学校给学生期末考，李振洋在片场认认真真拍完了所有镜头。

临走前导演捏着他的肩膀说：“你悟到了！开窍了！”

其实是因为他正好心底藏着那些难以言说万般无奈的小情绪，跟导演的诉求刚好一致了罢了。

他与剧组道别，回房间收拾了东西，掐着时间去学校接岳明辉。

才4点，下午的科目就都考完了，岳明辉的学生多，所以特意安排在教学楼的阶梯教室里，这会儿那边人都走光了，只有岳明辉还坐在教室里改卷子，他想赶紧弄完输好成绩就正式放假了。

李振洋晃晃悠悠好不容易找到了这间教室，学生们大概是考完了都出去嗨了，路上连个能问路的人都找不到。

李振洋在门口敲了几下喊他：“岳老师。”

岳明辉抬头看了他一眼，笑了起来：“哇，洋哥，你怎么这么帅。”

李振洋回家换了件大牌新送的衬衣，扣子随便系了几颗，敞亮到都快看到腹肌了，腰带把衣摆收进西装裤里扎好，腰细腿长，看着就让人赏心悦目。

李振洋摘了墨镜挂在胸前，拢了拢额前的刘海，故意对岳明辉露出邪魅一笑：“岳老师，我刚刚没听懂，您能再给我讲一遍吗？”

“没听懂？那就给你零分吧，挂科，下学期重修！”岳明辉笑着说。

李振洋慢悠悠走进来，捏着岳明辉的后颈凑到他耳边说：“岳老师很中意我嘛，为了再见我故意给我挂科？”

岳明辉仰着脖子要躲开他，“不闹了，我要赶紧把分儿判完，判完就放假了你知道吗。”

李振洋乖乖放开他，拖了个椅子坐到他对面。他趴在椅背上盯着岳明辉看，岳明辉低着头，表情特别认真，又长又密睫毛跟着他眨眼的动作忽闪忽闪的，牙齿轻咬着下唇，偶尔皱起眉思考。

“岳老师，有没有学生说过你长得好看啊？”李振洋忍不住问。

“嗯？没有啊。”岳明辉头都没抬，态度很敷衍。

“那有没有学生跟你表过白？”

岳明辉抬头看他一眼，当然有啊，就是卜凡。但是他不能说，说了李振洋可能会炸。

“你来帮我好不好，给，这是答案，照着这个，不一样的就是错的，你打个叉在上面。”岳明辉想转移他的注意力，拿起一只红笔递给他。

李振洋看到那些数字和字母就头疼，连写得是什么都看不懂，摇着头说我不。

“哎呀，帮帮我，就看选择题，ABCD会看吧。”岳明辉拿出了黏糊糊的撒娇语气。

“哼。”李振洋嘴上不太乐意，手已经拿起笔动起来了。

“乖，早弄完我们就可以早回家了。”

李振洋挑了挑眉，岳明辉在玩儿火，他也不是吃素的，一会儿就收拾他。

李振洋帮他把选择填空都搞出来了，还帮他算了分，期间还颇有兴致的问了他好多物理问题。岳明辉被他刺激的脑子转的飞快，效率瞬间上涨，在黄昏的时候把分数都录好了。

“呵啊——”岳明辉甩开手伸了个懒腰，像只慵懒的小猫咪。他穿了件纯白的薄卫衣，做这个动作整个腰都露出来了。

李振洋顺势拉着他的手把他拉起来，问他：“岳老师，我是不是你最喜欢的学生？”

岳明辉没过脑子，随随便便就点头说是。

李振洋把他拉到讲台上，托着屁股抱到讲台上坐着。李振洋刚刚就物色好了，这里的高度最合适，一会儿他都不用弯腰。

岳明辉这才明白他要干什么，赶紧推着他说不要。

“我这么优秀的学生，岳老师都不给点奖励的吗？”李振洋钳着他的大腿拉得大开，插到他两腿中间站着。

“会有人！”岳明辉瞪大眼睛努力震慑他，李振洋不理他，捏着他的下巴亲上去。

没亲一会儿岳明辉就软了身子，哼哼唧唧说不出拒绝的话了。自从他被李振洋完全标记就变得身软音娇特别好推，好像对李振洋的索求没法拒绝。

李振洋把他的裤子退到脚脖子，桌子冰凉的触感让岳明辉叫出了声，李振洋手指头摸到他的后穴，那里又一收一缩的等着他的挺入，可能是有点紧张，水还不是很多。

手边也没有润滑液，李振洋干脆弯下腰用舌头舔舐起来，想把小穴弄的松软湿润一点。

岳明辉惊叫了一声想往后躲，被李振洋钳住了腰动弹不得。

李振洋难得有点儿奉献精神，把岳明辉舔的挺着腰夹着腿呻吟起来，李振洋还顺势安慰了一下他半硬不软的前面，岳明辉尖叫着颤抖了一下，叫的还挺好听。

李振洋抬起身子亲他，嘴里都是岳明辉的麝香味儿，唇舌缠绕之间，岳明辉就像吸了春药，腰完全软了，李振洋顺势把他上半身压在桌子上，拽着他的腿往自己面前拉了一下，解开皮带在穴口摩擦了几下就插了进去。

“嗯——”岳明辉反手揪着讲桌的边缘，努力抑制着自己的呻吟声。

天已经渐渐黑了，再过一会儿保安大爷会来挨个教室检查关门，或者万一楼里还有没走的学生，从这儿路过往门里看一眼就能看到。岳明辉很紧张，小穴也夹得异常紧，李振洋爽的头皮发麻，捏着他动的非常激烈。

“嗯嗯嗯呃呃...”岳明辉咬紧了嘴唇，发出来的呻吟声都是闷的。

李振洋故意一直往他敏感点上撞，顶撞的频率很快，钉在地上的讲桌都咯吱咯吱响。没多会儿岳明辉就尖叫了一声，痉挛着射了出来，他俩衣服还没脱，零零星星沾到了衣服上一些。

岳明辉羞得眼泪都流出来了，支起上身跟李振洋求饶。“真的会有人来，我们换个地方好吗。”

李振洋存心欺负他，摆出一张臭脸说：“你舒服了就不管我了？”

“不是，听我说，一会儿保安老大爷就要来关门了，咱不能这样。”岳明辉哭笑不得。

李振洋退出来，“那你赶快让我也舒服了。”

岳明辉看着他还硬得狰狞的男根，蹭着屁股从讲桌上跳下来，把李振洋推到讲桌前半倚着，跪下含住了李振洋的阴茎。

这下换李振洋呻吟出声了。

周围一点儿声音都没有，安静的要命，他们俩的所有动作带出来的声音都被无限放大，啧啧的水声，岳明辉偶尔溢出的低声呻吟和粗重的呼吸声在李振洋耳朵里都是天籁，忍不住按着岳明辉的头想往深处去。

岳明辉想让他赶紧射出来，用上了双手，吞吐的异常卖力。

突然，校园里响起了刺耳的下课铃声。

岳明辉本来就精神紧张，被铃声吓得一哆嗦，小虎牙没藏好，磕到了李振洋的好弟弟。

“嘶——”李振洋疼得皱着眉嘶了一声，岳明辉赶紧松口，检查有没有磕坏。

“疼吗？”岳明辉问他。

“还行。”李振洋突然离开了温热的包裹，更不高兴，只想着赶紧回去。

岳明辉检查了一下没看到什么皮外伤，从新给他含住，动作比之前温柔了一点，晃着头卖力的吞吐着。

李振洋也没打算给保安大爷看活春宫，岳明辉光着屁股跪在地上给他口的画面大概香艳到老大爷能当场去世。为了老大爷的健康，他也努力的感受着岳明辉的小嘴，比以往更快的迎来了射精的预感。

李振洋捏着岳明辉的下巴让他退开，把阴茎比在岳明辉的嘴唇上，射在了岳明辉的嘴里。

岳明辉乖乖的张嘴接了，还伸出舌头舔干净了射在嘴边的，双眼迷蒙着像是晃神了。

李振洋抽了放在一边的纸巾擦了擦身上，穿好裤子，把岳明辉拉起来帮他擦了擦肚子和脸，岳明辉自己把裤子提起来穿好了。

他今天穿了条破洞非常大的牛仔裤，膝盖还有刚在跪在地上蹭出来的红痕，正好露在外面，红得很鲜艳。李振洋异常满足了。岳明辉皮肤特别薄，关节处经常会发红，李振洋特别喜欢，看到他发红的指节都能直接发情。他默默在心里打了个大大的对勾，教室Play达成。

李振洋陪岳明辉把卷子都收进档案，从办公楼走出来，他突然不知道先去哪儿了。

接下来的几个星期，岳明辉都是他的，他们会一起去很多地方。李振洋心里已经有几个想法，他还没问过岳明辉想去哪儿。

李振洋坐在驾驶座，帮岳明辉扣好安全带问他：“你想去哪儿？”

岳明辉歪着头想了一下说：“我想去你的高中，看看你是在什么样的地方度过分化期的。”

李振洋微笑起来，捏着岳明辉的手说：“我也想去你的高中，想看你唱歌的琴房，想看你打篮球的球场。”

岳明辉歪着头笑了，眼睛亮闪闪的，“那太容易了，就在西城，走吧。”

李振洋发动了车子，高中最后一年对岳明辉来说本来不是特别美好的回忆，岳明辉愿意带他去回忆，说明他还是特别的。

 

岳明辉大概跟保安大爷命里犯冲，他一遍遍强调是回来看老师的，老大爷理都不理他，直把他俩往外轰，今天是周五，学生都回家了，校园空的吓人，所以他所谓的回来看老师很明显是编的。

岳明辉红着脸拉着李振洋走到校园另一侧的小破栅栏门，这个门上没有尖尖的东西，可以翻过去。岳明辉熟练的两下就翻过去了，李振洋一万个不愿意，不肯抬脚，岳明辉在门的另一边亲了他一口，他才愿意爬。

李振洋的胳膊腿儿可都贵的要命，以前还上过保险，可不能摔了，岳明辉微笑着张开手站在低下要接住他。

李振洋真的落进了岳明辉的怀抱里。

他忽然产生了一个想法。

“来，这边走，这里是教学楼”，岳明辉拉着他的手在校园里转悠起来，他们去岳明辉的教室坐了坐，又去了另一栋活动室，琴房没人用的时候会锁上，他俩进不去，只在门外趴着看了看。

“你会打篮球吗？”岳明辉问。

“会啊。”李振洋虽然不太爱动，打篮球倒是在学生时期沉迷过一段时间。

“走！”岳明辉拉着李振洋跑到篮球场，从旁边的草丛里扒拉出一个篮球。

“我们学校的传统，这儿一直藏着一个篮球，大家想打了随时来摸，要是瘪了，就有人自动会补上新的。”岳明辉献宝似的捧着篮球到李振洋面前。

李振洋大手一拍，直接把篮球抢了过来，当着岳明辉的面灌了个篮。

“呵！挺厉害啊！”岳明辉被他激发了斗志，抢过篮球跑到三分线投了个篮，进了。

“哼。”李振洋冷哼一声，跑过来夺了球也投了一下，没进。

“哈！”岳明辉得意起来，夺了球往另一边跑。

他们来来回回抢了几下就认真起来，在篮球场晃眼的大灯下争夺那颗篮球，汗都流下来了。他们没计分，就是来劲了，想要碰撞一下。

“诶！干什么呐！”远处传来了保安老大爷的声音，他手里晃着大手电正往这边跑，肯定是听到了篮球的声音，跑过来赶人。

岳明辉扔了手里的球，拉过李振洋的手就开始跑。

老大爷还在锲而不舍的追他们，岳明辉跑的飞快，李振洋迈着大长腿在后面使劲跟上他。

李振洋盯着岳明辉的后脑勺和他随着奔跑飞舞起来的头发，忽然想要把刚刚那个想法说出来。

“岳明辉，我们私奔吧。”他说。

岳明辉像是没听清，一边奔跑一边转过头来问他：“你说什么？”

李振洋盯着他闪着光亮的眼睛失了神，嘴边的话瞬间都飞走了，他说，“没有，没说什么。”

TBC


	10. 昼颜20

岳明辉来了兴致，拽着李振洋又跑去他的小学门口看了一眼，门口的保安也不让他们随便进， 他们在校外围墙外转了一圈没发现能爬进去的地方，无奈的放弃了。

从学校大门口沿着马路走15分钟，就能走到岳明辉父母家。是个比较老的小区了，不过地角很好，周围有好几个大学，这小区住的基本都是大学老师。

他俩手拉手一路晃悠到了岳明辉家楼下，岳明辉抬头看了一眼，说：“这会儿我妈肯定在家做饭”。

“要不要上来坐坐？”岳明辉脚丫子蹭着地，踟蹰了一会儿问出口。

“好啊。”李振洋微笑着点头。

岳明辉也是被恋爱烧昏了头，没仔细过脑子就问出了口，没想到李振洋真的答应了，他害羞的笑了笑，走到楼道门口按了个号码。

那边很快就接了起来。

“妈，是我，没带钥匙呢。”岳明辉的语气带着微微的娇气。

“哟！儿子回来了！”那边一听到他的声音立刻亮着嗓门回应道，啪嗒一声给他们开了锁，岳明辉拉开铁门做了个请的动作。

“5楼。”岳明辉在他身后说。李振洋迈着长腿，一脚踏两格，数到5层停下等岳明辉上来。家门已经给他们打开了，岳明辉走过去拉开门先进去，李振洋跟在他后面进了门。

“明辉，你怎么也不提前给我打个电话，吃饭了吗？”岳妈妈已经在厨房忙活起来了，听到岳明辉进门的声音就开始数落他，岳妈也是一口正宗的北京腔，声音很亮，听着就舒服。

“妈，这是我朋友，李振洋。”岳明辉拉着李振洋走到厨房门口，岳妈妈回头一看，愣了一下。

他俩不对劲的太明显了，谁能大晚上的招呼都不打就跑去别人父母家的，又不是中学生了。岳明辉也不知道该怎么跟妈妈说，他可以说李振洋是卜凡的师兄，但过后李振洋一定会生气。

李振洋乖巧的弯了弯腰，说：“阿姨好，您叫我小洋就行。”

岳妈妈总归是长辈，吃过很多盐和大米了，只是稍微愣了一会儿，马上客客气气的招呼他坐下，“你带朋友回来怎么不早说，我还以为小凡跟你一起回来的呢”，她拿起一旁的桌布擦擦手，上上下下看了一遍李振洋说：“哎呀，怎么也长得这么好看呢，这大高个子！”

“他以前也是做模特的。”岳明辉帮忙补充道。岳妈妈实在是看着喜欢，又夸了几句，给他又是倒茶又是拿水果，让他们留下来吃饭。

岳明辉盯着李振洋，李振洋没有一点要拒绝的意思。

他故意的。

岳妈妈这会儿虽然面上很稳，心里其实七上八下的揣测起来了。

李振洋有股莫名的舒爽，他要在岳明辉身边留下许许多多磨不掉的痕迹，他要让岳明辉永远忘不了他。

岳妈妈又从冰箱里拿出一堆东西，看样子是准备做上一桌子，李振洋装忙站起来阻止道：“阿姨别忙活了，我们只是路过上来拜访一下。” 

“别，来都来了， 吃了再走吧，我正好在做晚饭。他爸爸今天不回来，我一个人吃也怪孤单的。”

岳母都这么说了，再拒绝就显得不识好歹了，李振洋点着头说好，在沙发坐下了。岳明辉被妈妈叫去厨房，不一会儿，端了盆草莓走出来了。

他把草莓放到李振洋面前，李振洋不肯伸手，“你忘了你用草莓坑过我一次了吧？”

岳明辉炸了毛，“我又不是故意的！我不会买！我妈会买，我先试毒行吧？”

“明辉，让小洋多吃点，那草莓是有机的，可甜了。”岳妈妈在厨房里喊道。

岳明辉应了一声，吸着鼻子对李振洋露出了小得意的表情，抓起草莓放到嘴里。

“甜吗？”李振洋看着他把草莓塞到嘴里，还伸出舌头舔了舔指头，默默硬了一下表示尊敬。

“甜。”岳明辉满足的笑了，拿了一颗送到李振洋面前，李振洋张嘴接了，也顺势舔了舔他的手指。

确实很甜。

李振洋又张开了嘴，岳明辉回头看了一眼厨房，往他嘴里塞了第二颗。

李振洋的一个特长就是得寸进尺，他手都不打算抬一下的，吃完一颗又张着嘴等着岳明辉喂他。岳明辉不理他了，拿起一颗放到嘴里说：“自己吃。”

李振洋伸手扯起他左脸上的肉，挺软的，岳明辉呲着小虎牙也不打算躲开，像个幼稚的小学生。

“明辉啊，再过来帮帮我。”岳妈妈在厨房里叫了，李振洋松了手，岳明辉像兔子一样蹿走了。

岳妈妈还是简单的炒了几个家常菜，专门给岳明辉炒了盘宫保鸡丁。他们在饭桌上和和气气的吃了一顿饭，期间岳妈妈问了几句卜凡的情况，岳明辉偷偷打量着李振洋的脸色，简单的交代了几句。

怎么着也是自己养了二十多年的亲儿子，吃完一顿饭，岳妈妈已经差不多看明白了形势。

她的儿子还从来没有用这种眼神看过别人。

吃完了饭，岳明辉主动去帮妈妈刷碗，李振洋晃悠到岳明辉的房间去看他收藏的唱片。岳明辉看来是真的钻研过音乐，一面墙的书柜有3排碟片，还有老式的磁带。李振洋选了自己感兴趣的，拉开旁边的老式录音机，把磁带放了进去，按下开关，没有声音。可能是年代久远，已经不好用了。

“儿子。”岳明辉正努力用泡沫覆盖那些碟子碗筷，岳妈妈在他身后犹犹豫豫的叫他。

“诶，妈。”岳明辉回头应了一声，这个气氛，是有话要问了。

“你准备跟小凡离婚吗？”岳母也不跟他拐弯抹角，直接就问到了最该问的地方。

岳明辉沉默了一会儿，嗯了一声。

“是我对不起他，等他回来我会跟他坦白。”跟自己的亲妈也没什么好隐瞒的，他如实的回答。

岳母沉默了，她也不知道该说什么好了。卜凡是她和老伴一致觉得不错的孩子，看的出来是真心喜欢岳明辉，岳明辉跟他在一起这辈子不会吃一点儿亏。他们老两口也只是稍稍催婚了一下，岳明辉也没说一个不字，不急不慢的就把事情办了。

现在结婚才一年不到。

“那你要跟他……小洋在一起吗？”岳母忍不住追问。

岳明辉沉吟了半晌，他忽然想跟母亲说说心里话，“怎么可能呢……妈，我犯错了，我不配得到幸福。”

岳母听到他这么说，瞬间红了眼眶，谁能不心疼自己的儿子。儿子的心情她都懂了，他是陷进去了，这会儿又在折磨自己。但她也说不上支持，她希望儿子能安安稳稳过一辈子。

“儿子，别委屈了自己。”岳母揪着手帕擦着眼泪，带着哭腔说道。

岳明辉的鼻头酸的发疼，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的滴到水池里的盘子上。

这一个多星期他的内心都饱受着煎熬，他确实感到委屈。他也想任性一次，他也想彻底自私一把。但这之后，罪恶感会将他吞噬，他不会过得舒心。

他明明只是想要李振洋而已。

可是没人会允许他就这样轻易得到幸福的。造物主不允许，爸妈不允许，卜凡不允许。他自己也不允许。

“妈……我之后可能会跟学校申请外调，回英国进修一下。”岳明辉把盘子冲干净，拿布擦拭上面的水滴。

“我就是想回去过过一个人的生活，您别担心……”

“我会跟卜凡好好说，他肯定也不想再见我了，我就离得远儿远儿的……”

岳母明白了，这孩子已经考虑好了，他考虑好的事，没人拉的住。

“孩子，你再好好想想，再想想吧。”她还是忍不住劝道。

“嗯……您放心……我会好好的。”他擦干了手，转过身，眼泪也已经擦干了。

“我去叫他，我们该走了。”

 

李振洋捣鼓了半天了，录音机没一点儿要唱歌的意思，滋啦滋啦的只有隐约的电子音。

岳明辉推门进来，正好看到他在暴力对待那台比自己年龄还大的古董录音机。

“你别拍坏喽！这东西现在可没地方修了。”岳明辉走过去把磁带拿出来，随手找了支铅笔插进小孔里转圈圈，李振洋啊了一声，露出了恍然大悟的表情。

“你连这个都忘了？”岳明辉一边转笔一边对李振洋露出了小鄙视的眼神。

“就忘了！怎么了！”李振洋捏着他的脖子从上面俯视过来，还挺有压迫感的。

“好，行！我来！”岳明辉抖着眼睫毛压低嗓子喊道，懒得跟李振洋抬杠。他把转到头的磁带放进录音机，按下了播放键。

李振洋选的是Beyond的某个精选专辑，第一首就是最近常被翻唱的《喜欢你》。他忽然想起了小学的暑假的最后几天，他坐在自家客厅里奋笔疾书补那本令人痛恨的《暑假乐园》，老爸在一旁拿着奶奶的大蒲扇扇风。家里那个巨大的录音机正在循环播放Beyond的几首经典，每到高潮，他跟老爸就会跟着录音机大声唱出来......

岳明辉从第一句就跟着低声吟唱出来了，他的声音带着轻微的沙哑，很有磁性，李振洋突然忍不住想搂着他跳支舞，于是他就这么做了。

“再次泛起心里无数的思念”

李振洋搂着岳明辉的腰，带动着他左右晃动身体。

“以往片刻欢笑仍挂在脸上”

岳明辉头靠在他的胸膛，轻轻的唱出声。

“愿你此刻可会知”

李振洋一手摸着他的头发，心里泛滥着无限的缱绻之意。

他爱岳明辉。

“喜欢你 那双眼动人”

他俩一起唱出来。

“笑声更迷人”

岳明辉抬头，两个人对视到一起。

“愿再可”

“轻抚你”

“那可爱面容”

李振洋摸上岳明辉的脸庞。

“挽手说梦话”

“像昨天”

岳明辉的眼角又在发红，他哭了吗？

“你共我”

李振洋捧着岳明辉的脸亲吻他，轻咬着他的下唇，舌头滑进他的嘴里在他嘴里探索。

岳明辉软了腰，李振洋顺势把他推到了床上。

李振洋一进屋就打量了这张单人床，他忍不住想象了岳明辉躺在床上张开腿自己撸出来的样子，每个发育期男孩儿的日课。

“你都是怎么撸的？”李振洋贴在岳明辉耳边低声问他。

岳明辉的手慢慢沿着李振洋的身体滑进他的腰带里，翘着手指把他的内裤拉开，摸到了李振洋半勃的阴茎。

李振洋发出了一声满足的叹谓，伸手解开自己的腰带让他的动作更方便一点。

一首歌放完，换到了那首《情人》。

“盼望你没有为我又再度暗中流淌”

“我不想留底 你的心空虚”

李振洋还记得这首歌唱的什么，他小时候不懂，理解不了这种感情，现在却清楚到深入骨髓。

“盼望你别再让我背负太深的罪”

李振洋也将手伸进了岳明辉的裤子里，他的腰很细，低腰牛仔裤全靠胯骨卡在屁股上面，李振洋的手直接伸到了内裤里。

“我的心如水 你不必痴醉”

岳明辉手动的飞快，李振洋满意的挺了挺腰，两个人的身体紧紧的贴在一起。

“哦 你可知谁甘心归去”

“你与我之间有谁”

岳明辉舒服的低声呻吟起来，脑袋渐渐无法思考，从尾椎处泛起阵阵酥麻。

“有日有夜有幻想 没法等待”

“盼望我别去后会共你远方相聚”

岳明辉流着眼泪，挺起腰迎来了射精。

“每一天望 每一天相对”

“盼望你现已没有让我别去的恐惧”

“我即使离开 你的天空里”

岳明辉卖力的加快手上的动作。

“哦 你可知谁甘心归去”

“你与我之间有谁”

李振洋低吼了一声，咬着岳明辉的下唇，射在岳明辉的手里。

岳明辉喘息了几下，支起身子到处找纸巾，屋里没有，他拿起床头一件以前在家穿的小背心，自己擦了手，又给李振洋擦。

“我们该回家了。”岳明辉说。

李振洋餍足的伸了个懒腰，嗯了一声。

岳明辉笑了一下，伸手要拉他起来。李振洋翻了个身陷进小床深处，不想起来。

“洋洋。”岳明辉蹭到他身后掰他的肩，李振洋像是钉进床里一样一动不动。

“岳明辉”，李振洋唤他的名字，“你挺会啊。”

“你就算这么说，我们也该走了。”岳明辉没心思跟他调笑，他们该走了。

李振洋沉默了一会儿，他其实有话想说，却又憋了回去，翻个身爬起来，捏着岳明辉的耳垂说：“明天带你回老家。”

TBC


	11. 昼颜21

他们从岳明辉家出来，又回到了李振洋那个空旷的家，在那张柔软的大床上亲热了一会儿就对着头睡了。第二天睡到自然醒，爬起来收拾了一下就往菏泽赶。

菏泽没有机场，李振洋干脆的决定开车回家，走高速大概七八个小时吧，火车也要六个多小时，还不如自己开车方便。中间他们两个人换着开，也没多累。高速两边都是田野风光，也挺美的。

到了菏泽才八九点，李振洋边往家开边物色吃的，在路边发现了卖野馄饨的宵夜摊，李振洋毫不犹豫的停了车把岳明辉拉下来。

“快高考那会儿每天晚上都跑出来上专业课，下课就在路边吃一顿，当时学校门口有个大娘做的馄饨特好吃，不过我那届毕业大娘就没再出来过，挺遗憾的。”李振洋拖着小马扎坐下，帮岳明辉掰开一副筷子递给他。

“你连艺考前都不用控制饮食的吗？”岳明辉实在忍不住了，他亲眼看着卜凡这些年为了控制体重做了很多努力，基本上能吃的东西加起来不超过30样。但李振洋好像从来没在饮食上控制过自己，想吃什么吃什么。

“不用啊，吃进去也不会吸收。”李振洋露出一个得意的笑容，手支在下巴上盯着岳明辉说。

李振洋先要了两个烤火烧，把火烧用签子串起来放到炉子上，刷上油翻几次面。烤到有点焦糊的程度，再撒上些孜然胡椒辣椒面儿就完成了。

摊主直接把签子递过来，李振洋接了，火烧正冒着热气，喷喷香。很烫，李振洋递给岳明辉一个，让他赶紧吃，凉了就不好吃了。

岳明辉搓圆了小嘴对着火烧呼呼了两下，稍微把热气吹散，张开嘴咬下一块儿。很香，很好吃，也很烫。

“好吃吧。”李振洋一直盯着他。

“好吃。”岳明辉加快了呼呼的频率，小口小口的咬着火烧，动着小嘴嚼得飞快。他吃东西的时候跟兔子一模一样，李振洋就爱看他吃东西。

“再吃快点，这很快就凉了，凉了就不好吃了。”李振洋故意催他赶紧吃，想让他嘴动的再快点。

岳明辉瞥他一眼不听他的，该怎么吃怎么吃，“吃你的吧，你的也要凉了”，他说。

“我的凉了没事儿，你的别凉就行。”李振洋不玩儿他了，自己咬了一口火烧，很满足。有好吃的，对面还坐着喜欢的人，惬意。

“来，您的虾仁馄饨。”老板娘把馄饨送上来，李振洋兴奋的搓手，让岳明辉先别动，他要亲自给岳明辉调味。

“一把葱花，一点醋，一点白胡椒，一点辣椒面儿，最后再来一勺泡椒...”李振洋一边往他碗里加料一边嘀咕，嘀咕完抽了张纸巾擦擦手说：“吃吧，先喝汤。”

岳明辉对吃的不挑，也乐得有人伺候，乖乖听他的话先喝了两口汤。

“洋哥的调味怎么样？”李振洋一边给自己碗里加料一边问他。

“好~”岳明辉垂着眼应付他，咬了一口馄饨，一口就咬到了虾仁。

“诶，我怎么没吃到虾仁。”李振洋吃完一个没咬到虾仁，不高兴了。

“不会啊，都有。”岳明辉又咬开一个，虾仁躲在馅儿里蜷着身子。

李振洋确实是吃了两个都没有，张开嘴跟岳明辉耍赖，“啊——”

“给你给你~”岳明辉把那半个有虾仁的馄饨递给他，李振洋嗷呜一口叼住筷子。

“你把虾仁都给我！”李振洋幼稚劲儿又上来了，非要跟他闹。岳明辉不爱跟他计较，真的乖乖的一个个咬开，看到虾仁就塞他嘴里，给他塞了一嘴，李振洋也往他嘴里塞，塞得脸都鼓起来。

鼓起来就算了，还要对视着傻笑。

 

 吃完饭李振洋就把岳明辉拉回家了，这么晚了也没别的地方可去。他没跟家里说，父母前两天吃出去旅游了，应该还没回来呢。

家里果然没人，乌漆麻黑的，李振洋站在门口喊了一嗓子试探了一下，没一点儿动静。

“进来吧。”李振洋拍开灯，回头把岳明辉让进门，随手把门锁了。

岳明辉在门口脱了鞋，刚把包放下，李振洋就从后面贴上来，把他搂在怀里，摁到沙发背上了。

“诶~干嘛呀……”岳明辉黏黏糊糊的稍微反抗了一下，没起到任何作用。

“你可是到了我的地盘儿，我想对你怎么样就怎么样。”李振洋身体紧紧的贴上来，叼着他的耳垂狠狠地咬了一口。

“诶哟……疼……还没洗澡……”岳明辉侧着身子推他。

李振洋手已经伸到他的衣服里面，手指瞄准了他胸前的小点不轻不重的拨弄，岳明辉立马浑身发抖，不由自主的挺起胸往他手掌里送。

李振洋一边扯他的衣服一边把他拉到窗边，把他按在窗户上指着楼下：“你看，楼下这排小房子，是以前专门晾蜂窝煤的，现在都没人用了，都空着。”

岳明辉顺着他指的方向看下去，昏暗的街灯下立着一排小房子，都黑洞洞的，看上去有些诡异。

“我要是个大坏蛋，就把你关在下面，不见天日，只能见我，每天乖乖张开腿跟我做爱。”李振洋手伸进他裤子里，捏着他的屁股，嘴唇凑在他耳边说。

岳明辉转过身搂住李振洋的脖子，嘴唇凑过去啃他的嘴巴说：“可惜了，你不是个坏蛋。”

李振洋哼了一声，眼神暗了暗，托着他的屁股抱起来走进浴室。

“洗吧，赶紧冲一下去我床上等我。”李振洋把他放下来，抽了个浴巾塞给他把他推进玻璃门。

“你要去哪儿？”

“我去爸妈那屋洗。”

岳明辉愣了一下，“为什么不一起洗？”

李振洋也愣了一下，他只想着分两边赶紧洗完，没想到岳明辉先把持不住了。

“这么不舍得我走？着急了？”李振洋坏笑着贴上去。

“我的意思是，就在这儿轮流洗，也够用。”岳明辉红了脸往后退。

“行啊，你先洗。”李振洋帮他把上衣扯下来推他进去，自己也动手脱衣服。

“好像没热水。”

“是啊，热水器没插电呢。”李振洋说。

“有点凉。”岳明辉站到花洒底下感受了一下，被凉水冲的抖了一下，毕竟现在还不是能洗凉水澡的季节。

李振洋脱了个精光走进去，把他罩在怀里，“洋哥来温暖你。”

水确实挺凉，不过能忍受，他挤了沐浴露转手往岳明辉身上抹。一边抹一边占尽便宜。

他的手指像是带着电，岳明辉被他摸的浑身酥麻，晃着腰躲他。“洋洋……痒！”

李振洋不理他，手伸到了岳明辉的重点部位，岳明辉拉着他的手不让他动，说：“我自己来。”

“乖，你给我洗。”李振洋亲亲他，拉着他的手放到自己身上鼓励他。

“你喜欢我的身体吧？”李振洋问他。

“嗯……”岳明辉这方面还是很诚实的，他确实很欣赏李振洋的身体，没什么好扭捏的，于是也沾了沐浴露在李振洋身上抹起来。

“把你喜欢的地方都洗干净了。”李振洋低声说，手滑到岳明辉的臀缝蹭了蹭说：“我最喜欢这儿。”

岳明辉轻哼了一声，摸着李振洋的锁骨，哑着嗓子说：“我最喜欢这儿”，又滑到腹肌“还有这儿”，往下摸到胯骨旁边的人鱼线，“这儿也好看。”

李振洋的手蹭着蹭着就伸进岳明辉的小穴里，一边往里抠一边说：“你直接说不喜欢哪里好了。”

“嗯...不喜欢...不喜欢这里...”岳明辉被他若有若无的抠到敏感点，眼睛已经蒙上一层雾，浑身泛起一片粉红色，低下头眼波流转着偷偷瞥了一眼李振洋的阴茎，伸手把沐浴露往上面抹。

“你不喜欢我弟弟？”李振洋轻笑了一声，故意加重了手上的力道，两只手指快速交替刺激着岳明辉的敏感点，岳明辉嗯嗯啊啊的叫出来，右手紧紧地攥着李振洋的胳膊，左手就着湿滑的沐浴露轻轻撸动着李振洋的阴茎。

“嗯...不是不喜欢...嗯...他...他太凶了...”岳明辉眼里含着泪对李振洋控诉道，李振洋瞬间就硬得发疼，这个小骚兔子故意在这儿跟他装乖宝宝呢，明明弟弟越凶他越喜欢。

李振洋想在这儿就把他干的嗷嗷叫，但是水太凉了，一直冲不太好。他果断的拿起花洒先把岳明辉冲干净了，再把自己身上的泡也冲了，拿大毛巾裹住岳明辉运回自己房间。

他的小单人床躺两个人很挤的，自从他上了大学之后只有过年才能回家一趟，父母也懒得给他收拾这间屋，一切都保持原样。他初中就长到一米八多了，小床根本不够长，他也懒得管，脚丫子一直露在外面睡了好几年。

岳明辉在他怀里探着头看他的屋子，李振洋刚把他扔到床上，他就爬起来蹭到床边的书柜一脸兴奋，“让我看看你有没有藏小黄书。”

“你傻啊！”李振洋一步迈到他身边揪着他的后颈把他拉到身边，“谁把小黄书藏到那种地方！”

“夹在书里嘛。” 

李振洋嗤笑了一声，站起来掀起席梦思摸了一会儿，摸到一本画册。他也忘了是怎么拥有的，里面是两个欧美的肌肉男的图片，还是有剧情的。

“你喜欢这样的？”岳明辉睁大眼睛捧着看起来。

“也不是，只能搞到这样的吧...”他从刚刚开始发育那会儿就知道自己喜欢男的，古早的同志的画册一般都是肌肉男，他其实对身材没有特别的要求。

不过岳明辉的大胸摸着真挺舒服的。

“你看得懂吗？”岳明辉在读图片旁边的台词，都是英文。

“没看懂吧，谁管他们说什么啊”李振洋从新坐回床上，“哎呀别看了，我都硬了半天了。”

岳明辉不管他，捧着画册往下翻。

“这俩人竟然也在出轨...”岳明辉说。

“啊？”李振洋凑过去，岳明辉指着一个对话框说：“你看这里的意思是，你如果不想我告诉你老婆，就给我口交。”

李振洋忽然有点烦躁，伸手把画册抽走扔到地上，按着岳明辉的头说：“来，你如果不想我告诉卜凡，就给我口交。”

岳明辉跪趴在床尾，抬头看了李振洋一眼，发现他脸色不善，乖乖低头含住了李振洋沐浴露味儿的弟弟。

李振洋爽了一会儿，坐起来捏着岳明辉的腰让他掉了个头，屁股对着自己的脸坐在自己身上。

岳明辉这么卖力的取悦他，他也不能亏待人家啊。

他掰开了岳明辉的臀缝，手指插进去捅了几下，里面湿漉漉滑溜溜香喷喷的，他伸出舌头舔了进去。

“嗯...”岳明辉含着他的阴茎闷哼一声，晃了晃屁股。

李振洋捏着他的屁股，啪的一声在屁股上拍了一巴掌，岳明辉的腰立刻塌了下去，屁股挺得高高的往他嘴里送。

李振洋光用舔的就让岳明辉高潮了一次，没等岳明辉缓过来就把他身子扳正了，阴茎对准穴口摆了个骑乘位。

“自己动。”李振洋把枕头摆正了，把手臂垫在脑袋底下枕着，铁了心要当遛鸟的老大爷。

岳明辉咬了咬下唇，垂下头，捏着李振洋的阴茎，含着泪对准了坐下去了，他俩的身体太契合，每次都是一下滑就进去了，他一下子就坐到底，晃着屁股自己找对了方向，手撑在李振洋大腿上自己动起来。

李振洋一点力都不肯出，就躺那儿看他自己动。怎么说的来着，瓶子倒了都不扶一下，他是弟弟掉出来都不扶一下的，还得岳明辉自己扶着再插进去。

没一会儿岳明辉就累了， 哼哼唧唧叫他洋洋，晃着屁股催他动一动。

“你不是不喜欢他吗？你不是嫌他凶吗？”李振洋故意找事儿翻起旧账来。

“嗯...不是...”岳明辉腰都酸了，双手撑着他的腹肌动作幅度变得很小，红着眼眶否认，小穴夹得紧紧的。

“不是？”李振洋伸手戳戳他的小肚子，隔着他的肚皮指着自己的亲弟兄说：“你刚刚还说他太凶了，那他以后就不凶了。”

"呜...不行"，岳明辉蹭蹭屁股，阴茎在身体里打了个圈，顶在一个要命的位置，刺激得他高声叫出来，“恩啊...不凶...不凶了。”

“那你喜欢他吗？”李振洋摸着他的身体问道。

“哈啊...喜欢...”岳明辉被他摸得浑身发抖。

“那行”，李振洋坏笑了一下，撑着身子坐起来，捏着他的腰窝往里顶了几下，“有多喜欢？”

“嗯啊...”岳明辉甜腻的叫了一声，他不好意思答。

“这样喜欢吗？”李振洋一边压着他往下按，一边挺着腰往里钉，岳明辉浑身颤栗着喊了声喜欢，挺着腰射了李振洋一身。

李振洋等他射完，翻身把岳明辉压在身下，像狼叼着猎物一样啃着岳明辉的脖子说：“该我了。”

 

第二天李振洋不知为何醒的很早，躺在床上刷手机，蹦出一条微信，他点开一看，立马把怀里的岳明辉摇起来。“宝贝儿，你还想在背后纹大老虎吗？”

“啊？”岳明辉迷迷糊糊没明白他的意思，昨晚李振洋把他折腾的又哭又叫，他这会儿嗓子都是哑的。

“一个朋友，他家在轻井泽有个小别墅，他要出远门，说房子可以借我避暑。”

"啊？轻井泽？"岳明辉揉揉眼睛，他完全没跟上。

“日本！”李振洋捧着他的脑袋晃了晃，“简而言之，现在日本有套空别墅等着我们入住，你想去还是不想去？”

“啊...去啊...为什么不去？”岳明辉眨着眼睛说。

“那就起来，还得回去拿护照！”

李振洋也不知从哪来的执行力，才8点就把岳明辉拖起来了，带着他楼下吃了顿豆腐脑，晃悠到了高中大门口。

他要进校园保安就没拦着，甚至还认识他，直告诉他老师都不在。李振洋说就是回来看风景，保安乐呵呵的让他们进去说随便看。

“跟你说，这方圆五百里，算上中华上下五千年的历史，我都帅的数一数二。”李振洋得得瑟瑟跟岳明辉吹起牛来，岳明辉受不了他这样，捂着脑袋说：“你可闭嘴吧。”

“你别不服气，你不信一会儿问问大爷。”他们在校园里的操场上走了走，教室里还有高三学生在学习，他们不好意思进去，转了一圈就出来了。

“没听说过人家说自己帅还算上五千年历史的。”岳明辉咧着嘴笑着嘲讽他。

“打赌的？”李振洋捏着他的脖子，头朝下圈在腋窝里。 

“不打，你赢了，你最帅。”岳明辉毫不犹豫的敷衍他，不接他的茬。

李振洋就用这个姿势把他拖回家，两个人拿了东西又开车往北京赶。 

回去路上李振洋一直在说这趟菏泽行太亏，总共就在学校停留了几分钟，吃了两顿路边摊，其余时间都是在李振洋那张小床上度过的。

岳明辉不觉得亏，他跟他回家了，真正的家。

看了他从小长大的地方，睡在他的小床上，小床那么窄，他们一整晚都紧紧抱在一起。李振洋的大A信息素一直笼着着他，他只要闻着就浑身舒服。

以后的日子，不管有多寂寞，多想念，只要回忆起李振洋那张小床的味道。

他就能活了。

TBC


	12. 昼颜22

他们先回了李振洋家，李振洋也没什么好收拾的，换了套衣服，拿了护照，拎着个手拿包就出来了，潇洒的很。他出国一贯这样，连条内裤都不带，有钱包就行。

岳明辉回家拎了个旅行包，带了些简单的衣物，李振洋小小的阻止了一下，没成功。

他们坐上了当天去成田的最后一班飞机，一上飞机就对着头睡死了。这两天他们俩一人开了七八个小时的车，该睡觉的时候也瞎胡闹去了，没怎么休息到。能从菏泽跑回北京全靠肾上腺激素，这会儿激素水平下去了就瘫了，气流颠簸都没醒。

李振洋一睡不醒就容易闹脾气，岳明辉把他拍起来下飞机他就不高兴了，低着气压一句话也不说，岳明辉不跟他计较，拉着他过海关出机场找车站。李振洋像只小僵尸一样浑身僵硬着被他牵着走，眼睛都不愿意睁开一下的。

他们先坐上了去东京市区的Skyliner，瞎逛个一两天再去轻井泽。

时间已经很晚了，车上人也不多，李振洋一坐下又歪着头睡，睡了一会儿又忽然醒了，皱着眉歪头问我是谁我在哪儿。

“还有10分钟就要到上野了。”岳明辉看了眼时间说。

“我们什么时候上来的？”李振洋整张脸都皱在一起了，仰着脸回忆刚才的事情。

岳明辉轻笑了一下，弹了李振洋脑门一下说：“你刚刚一直在梦游吗？”

“嗯...”李振洋好像失忆了，努力把自己188的身体缩成一团往岳明辉怀里蹭，说：“岳妈妈，我没你不行。

”哎哟我天哪！“岳明辉一时不适应岳妈妈这个称呼，红着脸拍了拍他的背。

”你不能不要我啊，你不要我了我就在日本走丢了。“李振洋小声说。

李振洋掰着指头算过了，他们的时间还剩一周多一点，很快了，他还没想好要怎么分别呢。

”谁说不要你了...“岳明辉轻声安慰他，李振洋就是刚睡醒的小宝宝，逮着机会跟妈妈发熊。

岳明辉明白他在想什么。他比李振洋更慌，只是不敢表露出来。

李振洋在他怀里蹭着脑袋不再说话，列车员诡异又轻柔的声音从广播传来，告诉他们前方即将到达。岳明辉拍拍李振洋的背，李振洋坐直伸了个懒腰，再抬头已经把脸上的阴郁扫干净。

他们在上野下车，又打车到了六本木，李振洋很喜欢六本木的一家酒店，之前住过几次。下楼就有很多有情调的小酒吧，他也挺喜欢。所以这次也毫不犹豫的来这家住了。

他们办好入住在酒店大厅等电梯，岳明辉左瞧右瞧，看到旁边竟然摆着一排扭蛋机，忍不住凑过去盯着看。

李振洋对这些东西不太敢兴趣，就站在原地等电梯，岳明辉盯着看了一会儿，跑过来拉他过去，指着一台比较大的机器说：“你仔细看这是扭什么的。”

“这不就是小玩具吗？看不懂，写的啥？”李振洋盯着看了一会儿没看出名堂，海报上画着各种吃的，胡萝卜茄子苹果啥的，形状集中在长条和圆形，样子都还蛮可爱的。

“这好像是跳蛋啊”，岳明辉摸着下巴嘀咕，“这上面还说是最新科技的，可以用手机控制。”

李振洋乐了，这么好的东西，怎么能不试试。况且是岳明辉拉他来看的，哪有不跟他玩儿的道理？

那根胡萝卜就很适合骚兔子了。

刚刚出租车司机满脸抱歉的找给他一口袋硬币，这会儿倒是有用了。他蹲下身子摸出钱包准备找硬币，岳明辉发觉事情不对，拉着他的手臂不让他投。

“哎呀！你要这个干嘛啊！”

“扭来玩儿啊，这么好玩儿的蛋怎么能不扭？”

“行啦！没啥好玩儿的，不就是跳蛋吗。”岳明辉想把他拉起来，李振洋就像是钉在地上了一样一动不动。

“跳蛋还不好玩儿？”李振洋是铁了心的，下盘扎得稳稳地，投了3枚硬币进去，转出一个大球球。

他把球扔给岳明辉让他拆开看是什么，接着往里塞硬币。

“一个就得啦！”岳明辉一边拆蛋一边试图阻止他，拆出一个浑身小圆刺的小海胆。

“哟，这个看着就刺激。”李振洋又掏出一个蛋，回头看了一眼岳明辉手里的小跳蛋评价道。

岳明辉有个职业病，就是拿到任何产品都要先看说明书，李振洋拿走跳蛋研究的时候，岳明辉就把折的小小的说明书展开，一边看一边给李振洋科普。“哎哟，确实先进啊，下载APP扫一下这个码就能控制了。”

李振洋扭开第二个扭蛋，是个水蜜桃，他内心最想要的是胡萝卜，今天扭不到他就不走了。

李振洋把手机甩给岳明辉让他捣鼓一下，自已又跑去前台问有没有零钱可以换，前台小妹人特别好，自己掏出小零钱包跟他换了好几千。

“可以了，别扭了。”岳明辉想拦着他。

“不要，我要给你扭个胡萝卜！”李振洋义无反顾的投了硬币进去，深吸一口气，撸了撸衬衣袖子，捏紧了拳头摆了个类似李小龙的姿势，然后低吼了一声转动了扭蛋机把手。

岳明辉被他气笑了，抱着胳膊站在后面看他发疯。

“这个是胡萝卜！”李振洋举着新扭出来的那颗大蛋兴奋的喊了一声，“我看到橙色了！”

岳明辉走过去抢过来，扭开，拎着胡萝卜的透明包装袋扔给李振洋，“好了，别扭了。”

“好！我们回房间！”李振洋乐开了花，搂着岳明辉进了电梯。

 

李振洋每次来这间酒店都会住同一间，比别的房间多一个露台，有个用处很明显的露天浴池，可以一边泡澡俯瞰东京夜景，直着往前看就能看到东京塔。

上次他还是跟一个小有名气的设计师一起来的，在房间里糜烂了3天都没出去，现在回想一下真的很亏，对方也是A，要闻rush才能干得舒爽，他还得动作特别小心细致，不然很容易出问题。

岳明辉在旁边就不一样了，岳明辉那里需要闻什么rush，随时都能湿漉漉的接待他，叫床声音也好听，每次都听得李振洋浑身酥麻。还能大开大合的干，即使粗鲁一点岳明辉也接受。

李振洋跟岳明滚到床上发现的第一件事情就是他对痛觉有明显的上瘾症状。不光痛觉上瘾，他还是疤痕体质，皮儿又细又薄，跟个大饺子似的，一咬就破，伤口很久都不消。所以李振洋之前都不太敢在他身上留下痕迹。

最近李振洋没在管那么多了，控制不住动作大了就会弄疼他，岳明辉只会哼一声打个激灵，然后催促他继续。

咬手指这事儿也是。岳明辉只要一想事情，或者有焦虑的情绪，就会啃手。顺着起毛刺的地方撕扯，指甲也啃到深陷进去，甚至啃到出血。

撕扯皮肉带来的疼痛都是瞬间的，他会小小地嘶一声，然后换个地方继续撕扯，就等着那转瞬即逝的痛感。李振洋见不得他把手啃得一塌糊涂，只要看到岳明辉啃手就会打他，但是震慑作用根本不够，最近甚至啃得越来越厉害了。

李振洋想让他放过那几根可怜的手指，最近的实践结果是分散他的注意力，给他点别的刺激，他就会忘记追求那点痛觉。

 

他俩在露台观赏了一下东京夜景，感慨了几句就没再说话，他俩心里都有更美的风景，只是可能没机会一起看了，想到这儿就会又生出无限感慨，心里七上八下想东想西，所以两个人都沉默了好久。

看了一会儿，李振洋让岳明辉去洗澡，自己歪在沙发里研究刚刚扭到的跳蛋。手机上的操作界面也很简单，3个可以同时控制，一起拉到最大震度，就可以看到一支小胡萝卜一颗水蜜桃和一个黑乎乎的小海胆在桌子上跳到疯癫。

岳明辉穿着酒店的甚平，擦着头发从浴室走出来，看到的就是3个跳蛋在桌子上剧烈跳动的疯狂画面。

李振洋抬头看到他，觉得很满意。甚平的颜色低调又贵气，料子也不错，滑溜溜的一动就露出大片肌肤，一扯就能脱下来。岳明辉也很懂，只用腰带松松的系着，胸膛和大腿都露在外面，走起路来一片春光，

“过来。”李振洋张开手等他过来，岳明辉拢了拢头发扔了毛巾走到他怀里，伸出舌头舔了舔李振洋的嘴唇。李振洋啃了啃他心口的痣，把胡萝卜放到岳明辉手里，让他去床上自己做准备，自己去洗澡。

等到李振洋洗完澡走出来时，岳明辉已经睡着了，缩在被窝里团成一团，手里还捏着胡萝卜。李振洋轻笑出声，爱惜地摸了摸他的头发，轻手轻脚的爬上床把他拉进怀里搂紧了，抬手关上了灯。

 

早上岳明辉是被李振洋吻醒的，有点儿梦幻。他在睡梦中隐约觉得鼻尖痒痒的，睁开眼睛就看到李振洋优越的鼻梁，李振洋正他嘴边留下一串细密的吻，两个人的鼻子偶尔会蹭在一起。岳明辉舒服的笑出声，伸手搂住李振洋的脖子，主动伸出舌头舔他的嘴唇。

李振洋勾着他的舌头深吻在一起，手不知伸到哪里摸到胡萝卜放到岳明辉嘴边，“来，小兔子，吃萝卜。”

岳明辉乖乖张嘴含住胡萝卜舔弄起来，李振洋手往下伸进他的小穴里去刺激他的敏感点，抠出点水再往里放才不会很涩。

岳明辉今天要含着胡萝卜游东京了。

李振洋摸过手机对着岳明辉拍起了视频，小兔子一边呻吟一边舔胡萝卜的画面必须永世珍藏。

“宝贝儿，你怎么这么骚啊，大早上就这么多水儿。”李振洋举着镜头故意说调戏的话，岳明辉撇开脸不敢正视镜头。

“喜欢吃胡萝卜吗？”李振洋问

岳明辉眯着眼摇了摇头，李振洋觉得差不多了，把胡萝卜从他嘴里抽出来，掀开被子拉开他的腿，很顺利的把胡萝卜推进去了。

“啊嗯……顶到了……”他稍微往里推了推岳明辉就扭着屁股呻吟出来。

“是这儿吗？”李振洋故意使劲往那个点上戳了戳。

“嗯……”岳明辉的声音带着沙哑的哭腔。

李振洋松开手，把胡萝卜留在里面，拿出手机打开了胡萝卜的开关。

“啊哈……”岳明辉揪着李振洋的胳膊抖了起来，屋里很安静，能听到隐约的嗡嗡声。

“舒服吗？”李振洋低头把岳明辉眼角的泪花舔掉。

“……呃舒服……”胡萝卜圆圆的那头刚好顶在敏感点上，中频的震动恰到好处的可以让岳明辉浑身酥麻起来。

“还能更舒服。”李振洋把震度拉到最高

“啊……”岳明辉的呻吟都抖起来，浑身泛起一层粉红色，身体里嗡嗡的声音更加明显。他晃着屁股摇起头来，“不行……不要了……太多了……”

李振洋哪肯放过他，用最强震度玩儿了一会儿，看他快要忍不住高潮了才把震度拉小。

岳明辉满头是汗的跌回枕头上喘着气，李振洋把他拉起来说：“起来吧，收拾一下上街吃饭。”

 

他们坐在一家很有名的brunch餐厅外面，李振洋喝着咖啡歪着身子观察街头忙碌的行人，悠闲的很。

岳明辉悠闲不起来，有个胡萝卜在他身体里以固定的频率震动着，他好不容易扭着屁股错开顶着的位置，李振洋又把震动调大，胡萝卜又隐隐约约顶到了那个位置。

他能听到自己身体里震动的嗡嗡声，旁边就坐着一桌人，他很怕被听到，伸出腿去勾李振洋的小腿求他关掉。

李振洋咬了一口面包，不但没关掉，还调到最高档。

岳明辉难以自制的呻吟出声，紧紧的揪着椅子的把手，转着眼睛看旁边吃饭的客人。

“洋洋。”岳明辉含着泪看着李振洋，李振洋享受了一下他潮红的脸蛋和带着春光的眼神，关掉震动说：“先吃饭吧。”

岳明辉深吸一口气，晃了晃屁股，找了个不那么难熬的姿势咬下了第一口面包。

 

李振洋来东京基本都只去银座，吃完东西百货店也都开门了，拦了出租直接去银座。

刚吃完饭李振洋就把跳蛋打开了，岳明辉像个提线木偶一样被李振洋牵着走。脑子也不是很清醒了，浑身潮红，稍微碰一下就能发出呻吟。刚刚来银座的路上出租车司机默默的往后看了好几眼，大概是发现了。

李振洋很能逛，银座能买到的牌子一个都没落下，每家好像都买了几件。他买衣服也不用试，看上了就刷卡，还很贴心的都买小了一号，可以给岳明辉穿。

“来，宝贝儿，来试试这件。”李振洋在杜嘉班纳拿了一件衬衣把岳明辉拉到了试衣间，屏退了柜员，他已经被岳明辉渴求的眼神搞得来感觉了，得解决一下。

“宝贝儿，帮帮哥哥。”李振洋把岳明辉按在试衣间的凳子上，按着他的头往自己弟弟上靠。

“洋洋...”岳明辉一直处在想高潮却没到临界点的状态，李振洋却故意使坏不碰他，他有点委屈，含着泪花把李振洋的皮带解开含进了嘴里，李振洋掏出手机把跳蛋调到最大，岳明辉激动的抖了一下，嘴上使劲把李振洋吸得差点缴械投降了。

“宝贝儿，下面夹紧了吗？”李振洋捧着岳明辉的头问道。

岳明辉点了点头，眼巴巴的抬头看着李振洋，李振洋捏了捏他的脖子说：“再忍忍，在这儿不行。”

岳明辉垂了眼卖力吸允起来，李振洋已经把他操练的对这种事情很熟悉了，知道怎么做能让他快点儿射出来。他努力吸了一会儿，李振洋就掐着他的下巴射了出来，他乖巧的全咽下去了。李振洋把他拉起来，刷卡付了钱，走出去找百货大楼的卫生间。

找卫生间的路上先路过了菲拉格慕的香水柜台，不知道在搞什么活动，摆了几只可爱的兔子玩偶，还有一排蛮精致的兔耳朵。柜姐用口音很严重的英语告诉李振洋买到1万日元就送他一只兔子耳朵，李振洋很果断的靠外观选了一个蓝色渐变的瓶子，柜姐仔细地把香水和兔耳朵一起包的整整齐齐的递给他。

岳明辉此时已经没办法思考了，揪着衣摆在一边等着他，根本没看见李振洋弄了个兔耳朵。

李振洋接了袋子，拉着岳明辉走进卫生间，稳健的选择了最尽头的隔间，打开防尴尬的流水声，迅速的扒了岳明辉的裤子。岳明辉的裤子都快要湿透了。

岳明辉坐在马桶上，抖着手把李振洋刚系上的腰带解开了。

李振洋从菲拉格慕的袋子里翻出了兔耳朵，趁岳明辉不注意给他戴上了。

岳明辉没看到是什么东西，想抬头看，抬头更看不到了，傻兔子一样转着脑袋。李振洋被萌到笑出声，伸手拽着线把胡萝卜拉出一截，滑开手机拍了一张小兔子吃胡萝卜。

“别整啦。”岳明辉已经知道是兔耳朵了，没劲儿阻止他，抬手拉着两只兔子耳朵让耳朵耷拉下来，张开腿蹭了蹭李振洋，示意他赶紧进去。

李振洋意犹未尽的又拍了几张，才把胡萝卜拔出来换了自己的东西插进去。

彻底的干一回，两个人都舒爽多了，岳明辉擦了身体，换上一套新衣服，李振洋又拉他出去接着逛。

 

晚上他们在银座排队吃了寿司，不是那种特别高级的。他俩都不喜欢太高级的店，需要坐在大厨面前那种，还要边吃边跟大厨对话，很累。

吃饱喝足之后他们就回酒店了，休息到10点多，岳明辉对楼下安静的小酒吧很感兴趣，把瘫在沙发上的李振洋拉起来要下楼。

临出门李振洋又心血来潮，非要说难得扭到了不用很亏，逼着岳明辉把海胆和水蜜桃塞进去了，海胆上面那些小圆点太犯规了，一塞进去岳明辉就快要哭了。

李振洋还算有良心，移动的时候没打开开关，不过异物感还是很强烈的，每走一步都隐隐约约蹭到，没走几步岳明辉就腿软了。

李振洋搂着他进了一间piano bar，开了一瓶威士忌，选了个人少的角落坐下了。

侍者把切好的冰放在杯子里给他们送过来，李振洋先倒了两杯，一杯推到岳明辉面前说：“先走一个。”

岳明辉不自然的扭动了一下，举起被子跟他碰了碰。

李振洋现在只想对岳明辉耍流氓，他觉得出了国没人认识他了，而且还是在日本，好像可以很没下限。他把跳蛋的开关拉开，对岳明辉坏笑了一下。

“洋洋...”岳明辉露出了祈求的眼神。李振洋铁了心不吃他这一套，把海胆拉到中等强度，水蜜桃拉到最强。

“哼嗯...”岳明辉就算捂住嘴也没阻止声音露出来，海胆浑身都是小圆点，被水蜜桃的振动带的每每个小圆点都好像戳到了岳明辉的敏感点，一上来就这么刺激他真的吃不消。

李振洋盯着他的脸欣赏了一会儿，又把震度拉低，给他一点喘息的时间之后再拉到最高。岳明辉硬是咬紧了牙不肯再发出声音，喘息乱了套，时不时的转头看一眼坐旁边一桌的一对男女。

“明天还逛东京吗？”李振洋故意问他问题想引他说话。

岳明辉紧紧地揪着桌沿，一出声就是变了调的呻吟，为了掩饰那声呻吟，他假装嗓子不舒服，清着嗓子说：“不了...嗯...都是游客...”

李振洋笑嘻嘻的歪在椅子上看着他，“那我们明天就去轻井泽，哎呀，到了得先去吴服屋定做一套和服，一周后浅草有烟火大会。”

“呃嗯...都行...”岳明辉红着脸低下头大喘着气，从额头上流下一滴汗水。

虽然酒吧里有钢琴声，不过声音并不大，连人们低声细语的声音都盖不过，自然也盖不过岳明辉身体里的嗡嗡声。

李振洋看了看两边，从刚刚开始已经有人在往这边看了，不知道是不是被发现了。岳明辉已经很努力不叫出声了，可是有些事情不是想控制就能控制住的。

“洋洋...”岳明辉抬起手捏着李振洋的手腕说：“我们回去吧。”

“那怎么行，这儿氛围这么好。”

岳明辉抬起头看着李振洋，眼角有点泪光，黏黏糊糊的说了一句：“别欺负我了...我要你...”还重点强调了“你”字。

李振洋只觉得刚刚下肚的那几杯威士忌在这一瞬间上了头，捏着岳明辉的后颈嘴唇贴上去亲他，旁边桌的人小小的发出了一声惊呼，李振洋才不管，一直把岳明辉亲到浑身瘫软，然后搂着他走出了piano bar。

他们直接回了房间，李振洋发了狠，在露台浴池里差点又把岳明辉艹到打开生殖腔。

 

东京做新干线到轻井泽大概不到两个小时，轻井泽是日本的避暑圣地，基本都是自家买地建的别墅，没有高楼。公共交通不是很发达，每家必须有车，也没什么商业设施，便利店都少，不过有个很大的奥特莱斯，常年打折。

邀请李振洋来的那位大好人预先把自己的车留在车站停车场了，李振洋一处车站就找到了储物柜，取了钥匙出来，没有车他们可是哪儿也到不了。幸好李振洋很久以前就换了香港驾照，可以在日本用，好人给他留的车子也是进口车，驾驶座在左边，只是转弯的时候有点不方便，好在现在还不是特别热，每年来避暑的大部队都还没到，马路上也空荡荡的，基本不会有事儿。

李振洋先跟着导航开去了当地唯一一家吴服屋，能在轻井泽住的人一般非富即贵，所以开在这儿的吴服屋也蛮高级，有上好的料子。李振洋上次来就想做一件了，不过时间比较赶没来得及，这次一定要做一套，还想送岳明辉一套。

他不喜欢特别正规板正的那种样式，还是觉得甚平那种比较舒服，跟老板形容了一下大致的样子，老板立刻说明白了，带他们去选布料。

甚平可以很花哨，李振洋看好一块儿黑底仙鹤图案的布，同样图案还有红色底的，适合岳明辉。助手帮他们二人细致的量了身，量得时候一直夸他们身材好，用带着口音英语说岳明辉腿长，把岳明辉夸的脸都红了。

从吴服屋出来，李振洋根据车里的导航记录开去了朋友最常去的餐厅，本来以为只是中规中矩的西餐厅罢了，快吃完了的时候竟然走出来四个人表演了四重奏，岳明辉亮着眼睛盯着他们，很惊喜的样子。

“别惊讶，我们那房子还是比尔盖茨的邻居呢，再往山上开还有天皇的避暑山庄，这地方没几个普通人。”

“真好，而且跟东京差了七八度吧，舒服，适合养老。”岳明辉鼓着掌说。

李振洋玩儿着碗里的面条问他：“喜欢？”

“嗯，是挺不错的。”

“多住几天会更喜欢，这里简直与世隔绝。”他之前每到夏天有机会就会来，朋友是搞建筑设计的，轻井泽的房子大概有一半儿都是他盖起来的，一直劝李振洋也在这儿安个家。

“那我要期待一下了。”岳明辉兴奋的搓搓手。

“要是你想，我们也可以在这儿有个家。”李振洋用叉子戳断了一根面条。

岳明辉愣了一下，立刻挤出一个微笑说：“嘛呢兄弟，不当演员了？”他很狡猾，故意不谈自己。

“养你还是养得起的。”李振洋根本不用抬头看他就知道他现在什么表情，手上动作没停下，又戳断一根面条。

“我觉得北欧不错，虽然冷，但是极光好看。”岳明辉想转开话题，李振洋稳得很，不急不慢的抬头，放下手里的叉子说：“我都行，你想去哪儿我们就去哪儿。”

岳明辉立刻别开眼不敢看他，忽闪着眼睫毛说：“别开玩笑了...”

“没开玩笑，岳明辉，告诉我吧，如果你不见了，我去哪儿能找到你？”

TBC


	13. 昼颜23

岳明辉的呼吸滞了一下，拿着叉子的手控制不住的抖了起来。

他都知道，他什么都猜到了。

那四个人正在演奏一首不知名的激昂曲调，节奏特别快，岳明辉的心脏也跟着砰砰跳的飞快，他有点烦躁，为什么吃饭的场合要演奏这种曲子。

他终于意识到自己那些自认为很妥贴的设想都是不可能实现的。

李振洋会找到他。

“我还没想过...”他艰难的开口。

“那你想好了再告诉我吧。”李振洋沉默了一会儿，忽然笑了一下，还是一贯的那种慵懒笃定的笑，岳明辉却被他笑得眼圈发红，竟然有点想哭。

“走吧。”李振洋站起来说。

岳明辉偷偷抹了一下眼角，在那首激昂的背景音乐下追着李振洋的背影走出了餐厅。

 

回家之前他们还是照惯例先去了超市，日本超市很好逛，特别是各种垃圾食品，都包装的很好看，看上去很好吃。李振洋又撒了欢，不说别的，光哈根达斯就拿了七八桶，现在这个季节正好是各种限定口味泛滥的时候，他每个都想尝尝。

岳明辉则集中搜刮了一堆小蛋糕，都是单个小包装的，看着就让人有食欲。

李振洋看着满满一后备箱的小零食，满意的拍拍手，明天又可以一整天不用出门了。

李振洋的计划是睡到自然醒，然后腻在一起，看看电影听听歌，吃吃喝喝，睡前再运动一下。很完美的一天。

岳明辉打破了他完美的计划，差错就出在看电影的环节。

 李振洋，堂堂一米八八的大A超模，顶天立地，最怕的东西是鬼！

他也不是胆子小，就是从小听家里的婆婆妈妈讲过不少真的不行的怪力乱神的故事，就信了，觉得那个东西真的会找上门。

岳明辉呢，是个坚定的唯物主义科学至上的理科生，简单的说就是不信邪，非要在日本这个特别邪门的地方，进行一场恐怖片巡回之旅。

“有病吧！”李振洋怒吼着揪着岳明辉早上随便扎在头顶的小揪揪，拖着他在别墅的楼梯跑上跑下，李振洋已经失了智，只为了阻止岳明辉把咒怨的碟片插到放映机里。

李振洋根本不知道朋友还是个恐怖片爱好者，人家走前告诉他家里很多碟片，随便看。他去拉开抽屉，确实很多，整整一抽屉。他还很惊喜，结果随便拉出一张就看到贞子正在从井里往外爬，吓得跳起来把碟片扔在地上，岳明辉正是被他的叫声引过来，然后惊喜的发现了一排宝藏。

“哎哟，别拽喽，要坏喽。”岳明辉抱着脑袋求饶，哈哈哈笑个不停。

“不看了我就松手。”李振洋恶狠狠的说

“你松手我就不看了。”岳明辉说。

李振洋又拉着他的揪揪拖到三楼才放开他，岳明辉乖巧的走下楼，把咒怨收进盒子里，然后拿出了午夜凶铃。

李振洋气的嗷嗷叫，抱着他的头把他按在地下，岳明辉被他癫狂的样子逗得脸都笑红了，虎牙呲在外面，脸颊上笑出两个窝。

“别怕洋洋，有哥哥在，允许你躲进哥哥怀里。”

“别跟我来这套。”李振洋恨得不行，掐着他的腰咬牙切齿。

“看看吧，多难得啊，身临其境。”

李振洋发现他是真的想看，拦不住，只好讲条件：“那以后每天你都要陪我睡。”

“哎哟我哪天没陪你睡了。”

岳明辉把碟片插进去，屏幕上出现了蓝色的空屏，李振洋死死的抱住他，屏住呼吸，拿手捂住了眼睛。

屏幕变黑，响起了诡异的开场bgm。

还没演到什么呢，突然，一楼的电话响了起来。

李振洋被电话铃声吓得一哆嗦，下一秒就疯了，跳起来大叫着跑到二楼把自己扔进被窝里缩成一团。岳明辉其实也被电话惊到了，不过更加令他震惊的是李振洋逃跑的背影，他先把屏幕关了，然后去接了电话，电话那头是房子的主人，告诉他花园里的花每天要浇一次水。

岳明辉挂了电话上楼找李振洋，从被窝里把他扒拉出来。李振洋在被子里捂得满头大汗也不肯出来。岳明辉抱着他哄了半天，不停的给他擦汗。

李振洋趁机在他怀里哼唧了一会儿，然后就嚷嚷着要吃冰淇淋。岳明辉下楼拿了个香草味儿的上来，一揭开竟然有个心形的凹槽，他捧给李振洋看，用哄小孩儿的语气对他说：“洋洋，快看，一颗心。”

李振洋打着滚儿挪到他身边，瞅了眼那颗心形，乐了。

“喂我。”

岳明辉一勺一勺喂给他，冰淇淋下肚，李振洋终于舒爽了，捏着岳明辉的下巴亲他。

他们没再看电影，李振洋拒绝从床再下去，他非说床底躲着鬼要拉他的脚，不能把脚露出来。

岳明辉去书房摸了一本英文版的动物农场，钻进被窝念给李振洋听，纯正英音，还带翻译，李振洋新鲜了一会儿，幸福满满的搂着他，没多久就呼呼睡过去了。

岳明辉也放下书搂着他睡着了。

事后岳明辉问李振洋为什么怕鬼，李振洋也说不上为什么，就是怕。第二天岳明辉就拉着他爬上山，找到一家小神社，拜了拜意思了一下，还给他求了个平安符拴在裤子腰带上。李振洋嘴上嫌弃的要命，一边爬山一边喊膝盖疼，还嫌平安符丑，但是岳明辉往他裤子上栓的时候他也没拒绝就是了。

距离他们家车程20分钟的地方就有个不错的温泉，他俩泡上了瘾，连着几天一到傍晚就迫不及待的去了。岳明辉本来不太喜欢被热气蒸的喘不上气的感觉，好在池子是露天的，很通风，憋了就上去到旁边坐一会儿。

今天他们爬起床先去吃了一顿马刺身，温泉就在餐馆的附近，他俩就晃悠晃悠逛过去了。时间还很早，池子里没有老爷爷了，就他俩。

李振洋盯着岳明辉胸口的痣又饱暖思淫欲了，把人按在池子边亲了又亲，岳明辉插着缝说了好几声不行了他也不理，结果就是岳明辉承受不住温泉的热气与李振洋的热情，软着身子，晕了过去。

李振洋抱着他愣了半秒，然后手忙脚乱的把他拖到池子旁边的椅子上掐他人中，等到岳明辉迷迷糊糊睁开眼，李振洋又跑去更衣室的自动贩卖机买了一盒巧克力方块冰淇淋回来喂他吃，直到岳明辉说了句挺好吃，他才松了口气。

“妈耶，我好厉害，我把你亲晕了。”李振洋捂着脸故作含羞状，岳明辉觉得他欠，一拳捶在他肚子上，李振洋捂着肚子倒在他身上喊：“咻辉，袋锅对你不好吗？”

正好外面响起了老头对话的声音，有人要进来了，岳明辉不打算跟他再闹下去，笑着把他掀到一边站起来说：“袋锅，我们该走了。”

“你好冷酷，好无情啊。”李振洋躺在地板上不肯动，岳明辉走过去把他拉起来，“对，我不光冷酷无情，我还无理取闹，走啦~去拿衣服了。”

李振洋这才想起来衣服已经做好了，一个轱辘就爬起来了。

 

店员把衣服捧出来，现场让他们换上看是否合身。李振洋没什么问题，衣架子，怎么穿都好看。老板在旁边给岳明辉系腰带，说了一句日语，李振洋听不懂，看向一边的助手，助手用英语转达了一下，大意是岳明辉比上次量身瘦了，腰带做长了。

李振洋转头仔细盯着岳明辉看了一会儿，他确实又瘦了，脸又小了一圈，肩膀薄成一片。

李振洋有些疑惑，自从来到这里，吃了睡睡了吃，每餐都热量挺高，李振洋都觉得自己可能要长肉了，岳明辉不但没胖，反而越来越瘦。

“你怎么回事啊。”李振洋忍不住问他。

“我不知道啊，我明明吃很多。”岳明辉低头摸了摸自己的肚子。

李振洋盯着他的肚子愣了一会儿，“你... ...”

“嗯？”岳明辉抬头看他。

李振洋动了动嘴唇，还是没问出口。“没什么，要不要去医院看看？”

“不用，我好着呢。”老板把腰带系好退开，岳明辉走到镜子前面照了照。

“不错。”李振洋看着他转了个圈，微笑着说。

老板还用剩下的边角料给他们编了两双木屐，李振洋很满意，大手一挥刷了卡，决定明天就去浅草。

坐大巴从轻井泽去浅草只要1个多小时，浅草温泉镇地方不大，交通也一般，马路都不是沥青的，在镇上出行只需要用走的就可以。镇上的建筑都长得差不多，小岔路还特别多，路不是很好找，有点容易迷路。

他们住在了浅草站附近的一家温泉旅馆，标准的日式庭园，挺有意境。李振洋很奢侈的要了一间带露天小温泉的屋子，不过经过昨天岳明辉那一次晕倒，李振洋也不能在泡温泉的时候太欺负他，况且在人家温泉里搞东搞西也不是很道德。

浅草的每个温泉眼所含的微量元素不太一样，所以每家温泉都有个不同的噱头，这家号称美白，那家号称治病，来了浅草也没别的事情可做，就这家泡泡那家泡泡。泡完出来咕咚咕咚喝杯冰牛奶，身心舒爽，虽然皮肤都泡皱了，但是总觉得从内到外整个人都干净了。

晚上去吃了顿当地蛮有名的乌冬面，他俩又坐进了院子里的小池子里，这个池子温度好像比别处的池子高一点，硫磺味儿也很重，李振洋泡了一会儿就觉得热了，果断把岳明辉拖出来滚到床铺里。

岳明辉这会儿就跟刚出锅的大饺子一样，皮儿薄馅儿大白白嫩嫩还冒热气，李振洋恨不得一口把他吞了，抱着又亲又啃留下了一身牙印。岳明辉大概是泡汤泡多了，不光皮肤嫩滑柔软，连骨头都泡苏了的样子，被李振洋一亲就浑身都软了，泛着粉红色，乖巧的张开腿邀请李振洋赶紧进去。李振洋也没跟他客气，把他按进床铺里艹到哭都哭不完整。

 

第二天晚上就是烟火大会了，李振洋睡到中午才醒，迷迷糊糊听到岳明辉讲电话的声音。这几个星期李振洋故意避开了很多电话，工作的也一律推后了，岳明辉也心照不宣的与别人切断了联系。

李振洋都好久没听到岳明辉手机响了，更没见他接任何电话。他忍不住竖起耳朵偷听起来。

电话那头肯定不是卜凡，应该是长辈，岳明辉话说的都很恭敬，说了几个好，知道了，您放心之类的就挂了，李振洋立刻趴回枕头上装睡，心里七上八下的忐忑起来，他很怕岳明辉说要回家了。

岳明辉走进来拍他，“洋洋，要不要吃早餐？”

李振洋醒了也就不装了，揉着眼坐起来说要吃。这家酒店的早餐只有日式的，米饭鸡蛋秋刀鱼味增汤之类的，李振洋不太喜欢日本酱油的味道，所以也不太爱吃纯正日料。他像只猫一样光把秋刀鱼戳着吃了，岳明辉觉得他没吃饱，提议去便利店。

他们回屋换了外出的衣服，李振洋拿起手机想看一眼时间，却发现经纪人打来了接近20个电话，他都没接到。经纪人一般不会做这种夺命连环call的事情，所以应该是有什么重要的事情，所以李振洋没犹豫就给他打回去了。

“哟，您终于肯接电话了。”那边瞬间就接起来，竟然是调侃的语气。

“怎么了？”李振洋心里有点摸不着底。

“你拍的那个小电影竟然过了戛纳电影节的一审，过一段时间就可以去戛纳走红毯了。”经纪人口气很轻快，李振洋这才舒展开眉心松了一口气。戛纳的红毯他也走过几次了，只不过都是以模特的身份，竟然这么快就能以演员身份走上去，老天爷还真是眷顾他。

“你录的那首歌，我们就贴电影了，还能赚点热度。”

“行。”这种事情没什么好拒绝的。

“又来了几份紧急的合同，发你邮箱了，你看一下，没问题立马签了吧。”

李振洋闻言摸出自己的ipad，岳明辉还站在门口歪着头等他，李振洋一时半会儿走不开，让他自己去。

“你要吃什么？”岳明辉问他。

“你看着买吧。”李振洋一边低头看邮件一边说，岳明辉也没再说话，开门退出去了。

自己当老板之后这些事情全部要他自己瞅准了，他要是被坑了，遭殃的是自己的整个团队。几份合同看完了再一一修改，全弄完已经过了快要两个小时了。

岳明辉也走了两个小时还没回来。

李振洋刚刚根本没意识到时间过了这么久，他立刻给岳明辉打了电话，没人接。

他猛地从地上坐起来，膝盖磕在桌子上，痛的要命，甚至想流泪。

岳明辉是跑了吧... ...

那通电话，是谁打来的？说了什么？

李振洋抱着膝盖坐在地上，不知不觉就疼得滴了几滴眼泪下来。

叩叩，门外有人敲门。

李振洋抖了一下，跳起来跑过去开门，是女老板娘。

“Your friend，he's lost，police will help him，come back”。老板娘说着断断续续的日式英语，李振洋花了几分钟才消化完这段信息，眼泪也憋回去了。

岳明辉被警察叔叔开着游览用的电瓶车送到旅店门口，李振洋从里面三步就迈过来，捏着他的手腕一脸怒气，“你去个便利店都能迷路？手机呢？不会问路啊？”

岳明辉被他吓了一跳，往后退着想把手腕抽出来，“就不小心越走越远，转不回来了，手机忘记带了。”

李振洋盯着他半天说不出话，他忽然产生了一个想法，觉得岳明辉可能是上天派来惩罚他的。

“对不起...”岳明辉看出来他真的急了，主动道歉。

李振洋叹了口气，把岳明辉拉进怀里走回房间，他这样反应过度，旁边人都已经看傻了，可是他控制不住。

从早上醒来听到那通电话起，他就隐约总觉得岳明辉要离开他了。

他也不能直接问，说破了就完了，岳明辉会立刻头也不回的跑掉。

岳明辉从袋子里掏出几个小蛋糕，还有洋芋片之类的东西，“我本来还买了冰淇淋，中间都化了，我就吃了。”

“你到底走到哪儿了？”李振洋气呼呼的坐下拆开一个小蛋糕。

“哎，我也不知道，就走到一条可以上山的路，就走上去了，我好像走到温泉眼了，温泉水原来是像瀑布一样从山上留下来的。”

“哼...”李振洋哼了一声，“好看吗？”

“不太好看，冒热气，像地狱。”岳明辉凑过去咬了一口李振洋手里的蛋糕，他不敢说自己蹲在地狱旁边发呆了好一会儿。

“你不准再单独出去了！”李振洋掐着他的脸故意装出一副恶狠狠的样子，“还有不准再走到哪儿都戴着耳机了，很容易就走丢了。”

“我今天没带。”岳明辉仰着脸对他呲牙。

李振洋气的咬牙，把他按在地下捏他的腰：“你还说，手机都不带就敢出门。”

“哈哈哈饶了我吧。”岳明辉像个泥鳅一样在他身下滑来滑去，他怕痒，被李振洋捏的浑身都痒，很难受。

李振洋把他翻了个面儿啪啪打了他屁股两下，“你就是欠一顿社会的毒打。”

“洋哥，对不起。”岳明辉趴在地下转头对他露出一个无辜的表情，一点反省的意思都没有，李振洋决定换个方式教训他，掀起他的衣服俯身压了上去。

 

一到烟火大会就会有许多人出来摆摊，像庙会一样，李振洋就等这天呢，他的肚子就准备留给炒面章鱼烧苹果糖了，傍晚他们就换好衣服出门了。

岳明辉还不太适应木屐，走得很别扭，李振洋就拉住了他的手，这还是他俩第一次牵手。

路上人已经特别多了，情侣很多，女孩子们都穿着可爱的浴衣，头发扎得特别好看。日本女孩子都特别柔软，会抱着男朋友的手臂撒娇，李振洋忽然有点儿羡慕。

“洋洋，你看那只羊可爱吗？哥哥给你射下来。”岳明辉在射靶的摊子前面撸起袖子跃跃欲试，纹身特别显眼的露在外面。

李振洋忽然笑出声，他不羡慕了，还是他的岳明辉最好。

“我要旁边那只兔子。”李振洋说。

岳明辉腼腆的笑了一下，“好好好，给你兔子”，他很擅长玩儿这个，即使不是百发百中也能中个八九发，老板踩着凳子把兔子拿下来递给他，他拍了拍兔子身上的灰尘，递给李振洋。

“这是你第一次送我东西诶。”李振洋接过兔子，旁边站着一个小朋友，用一个极其渴望的眼神痴痴地望着兔子，李振洋斜着眼看了看小孩儿，抱着兔子果断转了身，还亲了亲。

“诶，那要不不给你了，我再送你个好点儿的东西。”岳明辉作势要枪。

“不行！你走开！”李振洋抱着兔子跑了几步，人很多，岳明辉怕跟他走散，趿拉着木屐追上他。

他们在排队买章鱼烧的时候被一个挂着摄像机的大叔搭讪，问他们可不可以拍照，李振洋想都没想就答应了，他们穿的这么好看，为什么不给人拍。李振洋左手搂住岳明辉，右手抱着兔子，对着镜头笑起来，他不怎么在镜头前笑的，但是今天不一样，他觉得幸福地前所未有。

李振洋主动给大叔留下了邮箱，他想要照片，他跟岳明辉还没有合照过。

章鱼烧吃完，他们又吃了炸鸡块儿，广岛烧，炒乌冬，还吃了一碗刨冰。天不算热，刨冰劲儿很大，两个人都吃得脑壳疼，岳明辉抱着脑袋皱着脸，虎牙都呲在外面。李振洋简直爱死他的虎牙了，看到他的小虎牙就想亲他，于是把他拉到人少的地方亲了一会儿。

最后买了苹果糖作为收尾，其实苹果糖不是很好吃，色素和糖浆包裹着一颗小苹果而已。色素还会掉色，吃完嘴唇上和舌头都会被色素染得红彤彤的，他俩扔了小木棍，站在炒面摊的灯笼下看了对方一眼，不约而同地笑了出来。

不远处忽然传来了烟花打上天的爆炸声，圆形的火树银花升到空中无声的炸裂开，慢慢落下来，周围的人群骚动起来，他们却望着对方没有动。

金色的烟花不断的被打上天，暗沉的天空像被光亮撕裂了一般，两个人的脸都被照亮了，望着对方的眼神也被花火的光映得愈发暧昧。

他们都在对方眼中看到了爱意。

李振洋伸出手拉过岳明辉，想吻一下他红艳的嘴唇，然后在他耳边告诉他他爱他。

岳明辉也凑过来，他们的唇只差不到1厘米了，却被3个向烟花奔跑的熊孩子撞了开来。

天上的烟花散开，李振洋只觉得那些零散的火星像一颗颗火苗，落到身上，落到心里，把他烧的浑身疼。

就好像有个人在揪着他的心脏撕扯，疼的他想流眼泪。

大概一切都是错的，上天又在惩罚他。

他们从开始就不应该相遇。

人群都在往前走，想要更靠近烟花，他们也被人潮推得不断往前。为了不被冲散，他们只好拉起手跟着人潮往前走。

岳明辉仰着脸看着天空，烟花不断的被打到天空再炸开，他轻轻说了一声：“好美。”

李振洋盯着他被亮光照亮的脸，紧紧地捏着他的手嗯了一声。

他们走到河滩边，人群渐渐散开，他们往没人的地方走，找到一块河坝，坐在上面。

“过年在家看的烟花永远还伴着鞭炮声，太吵了，还此起彼伏的，就没有这种转瞬即逝的意境。”岳明辉说。

李振洋嗯了一声，“这儿的烟花会让人感到绝望。”

“绝望？洋洋，你绝望吗？”岳明辉转头看着他。

“绝望啊...”李振洋揪着身边的杂草，“有点儿，再过几天就一个月了。”

岳明辉眼神闪了闪，低下头不再说话了。

烟花已经停了，周围寂静的要命，还很黑，只有不知名的小虫在孜孜不倦的叫唤着。

“岳明辉，来我身边吧，我爱你。”

在心底酝酿了一个月的话终于说出口，李振洋深吸一口气，觉得如释重负。

岳明辉以为他是永远都不会说爱字的人，惊讶的看着李振洋，不一会儿眼里已经蓄满了泪花。

“我爱你啊。”李振洋又说了一遍，眼睛里也有泪水。

岳明辉觉得胸口上有个大石头压着，闷得他简直喘不过气，他留着泪，大口呼吸着，第一次把爱说出口：“我也爱你啊，洋洋。”如果不是李振洋先说了，岳明辉也打算一辈子不说的。

李振洋笑了，眼泪却像断了线的珠子不停往下掉，“来我身边吧，求求你了。”

李振洋的眼泪让岳明辉也失了控，他点着头，钻进李振洋的怀里，在他胸口放声大哭。

这一刻，岳明辉确信，如果不答应李振洋，他们俩就会死在这里。

就像那些烟花一样，燃烧殆尽，散落到地上，一点踪迹都不留下。

李振洋终于安心了，抱着岳明辉满足的破涕为笑，亲吻他头顶的发旋，想着明天应该去哪儿做点什么。

周围人都散去很久了他们俩才哭完，手拉着手往回走。这次岳明辉又差点要迷路，李振洋认得路，紧紧的牵着他的手把他带回旅店。

一回房间，岳明辉就迫不及待的抱着李振洋的脖子跟他接吻，李振洋很配合，把他按在门上艹到腿软。

那天晚上岳明辉很主动，甚至比发情期都主动，死命的晃着腰取悦李振洋。

就好像那将是他们的最后一场性爱一样。

 

李振洋睡着了，呼吸又长又深。

岳明辉轻轻翻身爬起来，摸着黑开始收拾东西。

他的几件衣服，日用品，饰品，都装进来时提着的那个旅行包里。

他环视了屋子，然后在李振洋身边坐下，看着他睡着的侧脸发呆。

时间还早，他还能再看李振洋一会儿。

早上妈妈来了电话，说卜凡回家找不到他，疯了一样地去求妈妈告诉他自己在哪儿。

他知道自己很过分，只留给卜凡一封信，就擅自消失了很久。

他以为卜凡工作忙，不会那么快看到，没想到一个月的期限还没到，他已经回家了。

他必须得回去解决了。

他忍不住摸摸李振洋的头发，用手指抚平了李振洋皱紧的眉间。李振洋睡眠不太好，常做梦，他有时候半夜醒来，会一直盯着李振洋的睡颜，想他梦到了什么。

他最爱李振洋的睡颜了，毫无防备，纯白的像纸。

他又盯着李振洋的脸流起泪来，他好爱李振洋啊，他也想留在他身边。

但是比起分离的痛，他更不允许李振洋的今后被他影响。

他就是李振洋的污点。

他的事业，他的梦想，他的决心，都会被自己妨碍。

他必须得跑得远远的。

他无声地流了一会儿泪，庭院里的鸟叫起来，天快要亮了。

他擦干眼泪，站起身，站在门口看了李振洋最后一眼，悄悄地退出去了。

 

李振洋餍足的睡到了自然醒，摸了摸身边，空的。

“宝贝儿...”李振洋爬起来叫了一声，没人应。

“咻辉”，李振洋一边叫着，一边走进浴室，卫生间，庭院，都没人。

岳明辉把房间里所有有关他的痕迹都抹去了，只留下那件甚平。

李振洋出奇的平静，就像被一盆冰水从头浇下，浑身冰凉又发抖。

心如死灰。

他走出去问老板娘看没看到岳明辉，老板娘告诉他岳明辉天没亮就去车站了。

李振洋如行尸走肉一般回到房间，双腿发软，一下子跪倒在地下。

他想大喊，大叫着岳明辉的名字，把他追回来，把房间里的东西都摔到他脸上，质问他为什么这么无情。

可他脱了力，喊不出声，也站不起来。

他无声的哭了起来。

他抱着被岳明辉丢下的那件红色的甚平，大口汲取着岳明辉的味道，把所有眼泪和哭喊声都埋了进去。

直到那件甚平上已经闻不出岳明辉的味道。

直到他怀疑自己的眼泪已经流干。

他流出来的不是眼泪，而是心尖的血。

 

TBC


	14. 昼颜24

岳明辉下午就到家了，刚在门口掏出钥匙，卜凡就听到声音跑来打开了门。

“凡子，你在家啊。”他挤了个微笑出来，说的不是疑问句。

 卜凡应该有3天没刮胡子了，满脸胡渣子，眼睛通红着叫他哥哥，"你为什么不接我电话？"他问，语气还是小心翼翼的。

“诶，先让我进去吧。”岳明辉在门口讪笑了一下，卜凡赶紧让开门让他进去，还伸手拿过了岳明辉手里的旅行包。岳明辉另一只手里还抱着个兔子，卜凡也想接过去，被岳明辉闪开了。

卜凡的眼底闪过一丝晦暗。

岳明辉先去倒了杯水，仰着头咕咚咕咚灌下去，又打开客房门把兔子扔到床上。卜凡跟在他屁股后面寸步不离，恨不得连上厕所都跟着他。他跟着岳明辉走到餐厅，拉开椅子坐下，两个人终于相对而坐。

“哥哥，这是什么意思？”他把桌子上的信封推到岳明辉面前，里面有岳明辉填了一半儿的离婚协议和一封信，卜凡根本没看懂那封信写了些什么，他只知道他哥在信里说对不起他，没办法跟他在一起了。

他想不通。

岳明辉看着卜凡憔悴的脸，张张嘴没说出话来。他不知道该怎么开口。单留一封信当然不能解决问题，他很清楚，只是总比忽然跟卜凡说“我出轨了”来得刺激小一些。

“凡子...”岳明辉还像以往那样叫他凡子，卜凡心里默默松了口气，他觉得这代表岳明辉还愿意与他亲近。但岳明辉接着张开嘴，说出的下半句又让他犹如受到晴天霹雳。

“凡子，我出轨了。”岳明辉说。

卜凡瞪着眼睛，努力过滤着岳明辉说的话。

“... ...什么叫你出轨了？”他竖起眉毛问道。

“对不起...”

“你跟别人上床了？”卜凡性子急，他得不到确切的答案，眼睛里便聚满了火光。

岳明辉低下头不吭声。

“你让别人标记你了？”卜凡看他这副样子立马就反应过来了，他不蠢，也清楚岳明辉的脾气。他瞪着岳明辉问道：“是谁？”

岳明辉低下了头，“对不起，我不能说……”

“怎么就不能说了？你抬头，看我”，卜凡的声调高起来，“你看我！”

岳明辉抬起头看着他。

“是谁？”卜凡又问了一遍。

岳明辉咬着下唇摇了摇头。

卜凡身子凑过来，双眼通红，吼着说：“怎么了？你爱上他了？还护着？不跟我过了是要去跟他结婚？”他平时一着急就习惯用吼的，但从来没用这种怒极的情绪来吼岳明辉，把岳明辉吼得瞬间红了眼眶。

“我不会跟他再见面了。也没资格继续跟你在一起……”

卜凡听他这么说，整个人都僵住了，通红的眼眶里渐渐有了些湿气。

“你爱上他了？”他的声音发着抖。

岳明辉看着他没说话，眼泪从眼角滑下来。

卜凡像是不忍直视他的表情，别开脸不再看他，眼泪也啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，“岳明辉，原来你有心啊？”他说。

“你还能爱上别人？”

“我怎么都不知道啊？”

他抬手擦着眼泪，却觉得怎么擦都擦不干。

他努力的瞪大眼睛，想透过朦胧的泪眼看清岳明辉的脸。

“你也有心啊...”

他又重复了一遍。

岳明辉摇着头大口喘着气，就好像有人掐着他的脖子一样。

“凡子，你别说了。”

“那个人是谁啊，告诉我吧。”卜凡花了很长时间才终于擦干净了眼泪，他语气平静了下来，紧紧盯着岳明辉的脸问他。

“他比我强在哪儿？”

“你爱他什么？”

岳明辉不肯回答，他根本没想过这个问题，不知道该怎么说。

卜凡站起来走到岳明辉身边，蹲在他脚边伸出了手，岳明辉一瞬间以为他要动手，闭上眼也不往后躲。

卜凡当然不会打他，只是抱着他的脑袋好跟他对视，他肿着眼睛，用了祈求的语气，“哥哥，我哪里做的不够，你告诉告诉我...我都改...”

岳明辉在那一瞬间觉得空气中的氧气不够他吸的，他攥着卜凡的衣领大口喘着气，一句话也说不出来。

他原先只考虑到了卜凡会对他的龌龊事儿感到恶心，让他滚，并没有想到卜凡会希望复合。他本来以为自己下定了决心的，可是卜凡这副出乎意料的低姿态让他动摇了，他不是没有心，他们一起生活了这么久了，早就是家人了。

他推了推卜凡的肩膀，想让卜凡起来，“凡子，你别这样，我不配，你别...”

卜凡像钉在地下一样，纹丝不动，“哥哥，你把我推开你要去哪儿？”

“你既然不再跟他见面了，你想怎么办？”卜凡紧紧地捏着岳明辉的肩，他又不是没见过岳明辉自己偷偷哭的样子，现在让岳明辉走了，他一定会找个地方躲起来，谁都找不着，等他自己哭完了，难受完了，才会再出现。

岳明辉是个极其理性的人，很多时候，你会觉得他没怎么考虑，其实他已经想到比别人更前面两步了。

卜凡清楚这点，清楚到一想到就揪心的疼。

卜凡早就明白岳明辉对自己的感情不是爱情。

比起爱人，岳明辉一直都把他当弟弟，哄着他顺着他，那道心门永远隔着层窗，卜凡能看到里面有东西，可是看不真切，更进不去。

他以为岳明辉对所有人都会是这样，所以就不疑有他的站在了最靠里的地方，等着岳明辉自己把心门撤了，或者他能把岳明辉捂热点儿。

他没想到可以打破岳明辉心门的人这么轻易的就出现了，他竟毫无知觉。

比起愤怒，嫉妒，更让他无法自持的是不甘。

以及一个清晰到无以复加的认知。

他离了岳明辉可能会活不下去。

从认识岳明辉以来，他的所有动力都来自于岳明辉，他所作出的所有努力，每一分都是为了向岳明辉证明自己。

如果岳明辉不再关注他，不再注视着他的努力。

他将溃不成军，散成一盘沙子。

他不能让岳明辉走。

“哥哥，我原谅你好不好，你别走。”他说。

岳明辉很克制的哭着，流着眼泪说：“凡子，你不懂，我做了无法挽回的事情。”

卜凡紧紧扣着他的脑袋，泪水又往外冒，“哥哥，你做了什么我都原谅你，你别走，你走了我就完了。”

岳明辉被他弄得有些疼，掰着他的手说：“凡子，你先放开我，我们冷静一下好不好。”

卜凡不肯松开，手上更加使劲儿，他吸着鼻子对岳明辉低声说：“哥哥，我没法冷静，你要不先杀了我吧，杀了我我就让你走。”

岳明辉觉得左耳又一阵阵的刺痛起来，卜凡捏的太紧，连他的太阳穴都一鼓一鼓的疼起来。“凡子，我不走，我不走了，你先松开。”

卜凡的眼神闪了闪，慢慢放开他，把那个信封递到他手上，“哥哥，撕了它。”

岳明辉抖着手接过，将已经一笔一划填写好的离婚协议书撕成了两半。卜凡从他手里夺过那两半废纸，发了狠，几下就扯得粉碎。

 

 

李振洋的假期还有几天，他浑身都很乏，不爱动弹，在旅店躺了两天，吃了一顿没味儿的日料，还全吐了出来。

他现在浑身难受。

一想到岳明辉，他就浑身颤抖发麻，但是他又没法不想。

从来没这么痛过。

不打麻药做手术大概也没这个痛吧。

他正躺在床上自怨自艾，可怜兮兮的给经纪人回邮件，刚好收到了来自陌生人的一封邮件，题目写着烟火大会的日期，一个点儿，photo。

他心跳漏跳了一拍。是照片。

他迫不及待的点开，网络有点不好，气得他快把pad戳烂了，图片很大，加载出来就是岳明辉的脸，他被李振洋搂着，腼腆的微笑着。

李振洋则是一贯的拍照脸，高级，冷艳，揽着岳明辉派头十足，眼里却是满满的笑意。

呵，李振洋，你傻不傻。

他默默的嘀咕了一句。

下面几张照片是在他们不经意间按下的快门，可以连起来看，李振洋低下头看手里的兔子，岳明辉在李振洋怀里，仰起头看着他的脸，笑得还是很腼腆，眼睛弯弯的，左耳的耳钉就算在夜晚也被灯映得闪闪发亮。

李振洋愣了一下，下一秒，双眼就被泪水模糊了。

在他没注意到岳明辉的时候，岳明辉竟然会用这种眼神看他。

满满的都是不舍，还有浓烈到扯不开的爱意。

岳明辉从没主动说过爱，李振洋也没揣测过岳明辉到底多爱自己。

现在他看清楚了。

很爱很爱，甚至比他爱得更多。

他抹了抹眼睛，翻身爬起来在屋里翻了半天，没找到兔子，瞬间像打了兴奋剂一样站直了身子。

他本来都差点忘了那只兔子了。

现在他才忽然反应过来，岳明辉把那只兔子带走了。

那怎么行呢，那是李振洋的东西，是属于李振洋的兔子。

他的兔子怎么能带走他的兔子呢？

 

 

卜凡大概是推了巴黎时装周的工作，除了下楼买菜就没再出过门，岳明辉只要稍微走到门口一点，他都会立刻竖起耳朵看过来。

他也不是不让岳明辉出去，只要岳明辉说明要去的地方，他会同意，但是会要求陪同。

他们还没冷静的坐下来谈，卜凡的态度一直很闪躲，不再接受任何关于这件事的交谈，日常的对话都是吃什么，好吃吗，和早点睡吧。

家里的气氛很压抑。

虽然卜凡一直在试图努力装作什么都没发生过。

但怎么可能还像以前一样呢。

岳明辉不肯回房，一直睡在客房，卜凡也没强求他。

岳明辉也不知道这种日子什么时候到头，大概要等到开学，他能有规律的出门上班之后，才能有一点喘息的空间。

直到卜凡被经纪人的电话叫到公司，岳明辉才有了出门的机会。

他不打算出门，他不能跑，他不放心卜凡。

李振洋却很“凑巧”地来了电话，他不接，李振洋就一直打来，手机都要把天花板震塌了他才接起来。

“你把我的兔子还我。”李振洋也不说别的，接起电话就劈头盖脸的说主题。

岳明辉有点莫名的委屈，“兔子是我打到的...”

“你送我了，就是我的，我在楼下，快还给我。”说完， 他就挂了，岳明辉伸头往楼下看了看，李振洋的车确实在楼下。

他是拿了兔子跑着送下去的。他怕卜凡回来会看到李振洋。

“还你，快走。”岳明辉从车窗里把兔子甩到李振洋的副驾驶上。

“不行，还有一只。”李振洋歪在那儿不动。

“哪有，就一只。”

“你啊”，李振洋打开车门，示意他上来。

“不行，你快走吧。”岳明辉推上车门，催促他快走。

“你不上来我就不走。”李振洋看他着急的样子特有成就感，干脆熄了火。

岳明辉扶着车门说：“你先走，我们过几天再谈，凡子就要——”他的话还没说完，背后就响起了刺耳的汽车鸣笛声。

嘀——————————————嘀嘀————————————嘀嘀嘀——————————————————

那声音，简直就像是来自地狱。

鸣笛者把所有的情绪都倾注进了那个按钮里，长久而用力的发泄着自己的愤怒。

岳明辉抖了一下，他觉得自己耳朵已经聋了，转头，看到了坐在车里的卜凡，用一种可以成为凶神恶煞的表情看着他俩。

卜凡的手背上青筋都暴出来了，死命的对着他俩的方向拍着方向盘上的按钮... ...

 

TBC


	15. 昼颜26

卜凡几天前就接到了一个意大利品牌的代言，正好有了离开北京的机会，就问了岳明辉的想法。岳明辉没表示反对，卜凡就先给自己收拾好行李，又把岳明辉也打包起来，拖家带口坐上了飞往米兰的飞机。

卜凡跟李振洋刚签的合同也算是作废了，临走前给经纪人打了电话含糊的说了几句。他把那枚钻石耳钉留在了经纪人办公室里，嘱咐经纪人帮忙还给李振洋。那边似乎都已经掌握了情况，让他放心，又跟他重复了好几遍：“没辙没辙，这属于不可抗力。”听得卜凡也不知道回什么好了。

经纪人是出于善意，想安慰安慰卜凡。他认识李振洋这么多年，还没见过李振洋这么跟谁一般见识过。被李振洋折腾的这些年，什么都熬过了，能亲眼见证这种狗血事也算是圆满了一次。出于对卜凡的同情，他还悄悄多余给卜凡指了几条后路。

卜凡都一一应了，其实他的知名度已经打开了，没有了李振洋的资源也可以稳步上升。

卜凡一到米兰就投入到工作中去了，岳明辉就每天在酒店懒懒床，出门瞎逛逛，也算是终于得了个喘息的机会。虽然他曾经在欧洲呆了几年，但是大英帝国终究还是跟欧洲的土地隔了个海峡，过来有点费时费力，所以他还没怎么细致的逛过意大利。

比起热情的意大利，其实他更偏爱北欧，一有机会就往北边跑。

他们在米兰停留了一段时间，又去了佛罗伦萨。

岳明辉更喜欢佛罗伦萨一点，小时候，母亲会一遍遍地跟他讲述那些文学作品里发生在“翡冷翠”的爱情故事，那时起他就对佛罗伦萨有一个很美好的幻想。第一次到意大利的时候还很年轻，怀揣着偶遇爱情的小鹿，直奔佛罗伦萨。

第一个过来搭讪他的大叔确实让他开心了一会儿，意大利男人在这方面都很康概，毫不吝啬的使用最美妙的语言夸赞他。但是当他在一天之内遇到了第4个，第5个夸他是beautiful amazing venus 的时候，他心底的那只小鹿彻底的一头撞死在乌菲齐美术馆脚下了。

比起米兰，佛罗伦萨更有“这里是意大利”的气息，美食也挺多，有那不勒斯那种用窑烤出来披萨，芝士味儿能传遍整个街区，岳明辉一闻到那个味道就拔不动腿了。意大利的番茄好像很酸，酸的很对他的胃口。

卜凡太忙，回酒店就是睡觉的，岳明辉全身的力气都给了食欲，每天走到哪儿吃到哪儿，吃得小肚子都鼓出来了。

热情的意大利男士们还是不忘赞美他几句，他会笑着说谢谢，左耳进右耳出。

他失眠，做恶梦，整夜的盗汗。

一个多月了，他跟卜凡的有效对话没超过10句。并不是故意疏离，卜凡还是很体贴，只是他们每日寥寥几句的交流都是无意义的日常问候罢了。

一个是卜凡太忙，另一个是两个人都不太知道该怎么开口。

卜凡只是本能的把他圈在身边，接下来该怎么办他也没想过。刚好有了工作，他就干脆全情投入，让自己忙到前所未有的程度。他也不是故意要跟岳明辉搞冷战，只是忙到后面就是真的很忙，他也顾不过来了。

岳明辉要想的东西太多了，他每天都在考虑好多事情，但他的逻辑是乱的，没法缕出个条理，所以一天到晚都在恍惚走神，走在路上经常会被骑自行车的人提醒。

他既然要留在卜凡身边，就还要好好过日子。他很努力的调整过了，刚到米兰那几天他还会叫好晚餐等卜凡回来，但连等了几天卜凡都没回来。

他受不了这种类似冷战的关系。他从来都不是能接受冷处理的人。

已经跟李振洋那样的大鸣大放干柴烈火过了，他怎么可能还安于平静。

李振洋这三个字已经像魔咒一样锲进他的皮肉里了，根本不用特意去想他，每一次心脏的跳动，每一口呼吸里都是李振洋的名字。

他自己甚至意识不到，他从没想过李振洋，就以为可以忘了他。

等到身体被郁结的心情拖垮到差点下不来床，他才意识到自己的状态不对，他终于认真在镜子里打量了自己的脸。

意大利男人说的话简直半个字都不能信，他们对着这张惨白，凹陷，黑眼圈比碗大的脸都能喊Venus。

卜凡都是晚上才回来，一大早又去街上追赶太阳拍大片，他也没注意到岳明辉的脸色越来越差，还以为他一个人每天玩儿的很开心。

他自己也这么认为的，昨晚还胃口大开吃了一整个披萨，今天就浑身无力四肢发软下不来床了。胃里总有东西在翻腾，一上午了也吐不出来，他只好躺在床上翻来覆去，睡也睡不着，于是随手把电视打开了。

电视里正在直播戛纳红毯，他只用了一瞬间就看到了李振洋。

李振洋穿着笔挺的西装，揽着一个艳丽的女星。

那枚钻石耳钉被他戴在右耳耳骨。

岳明辉忍不住抖了一下，他的思维一下子跳跃到在那个位置穿个洞一定会很疼。

他摸了摸自己的耳朵，原先是耳洞的地方已经只剩下一个凹陷的小疤痕。

一个月不见，李振洋怎么又变得好看了。

他整个人都像是在发光，走在红毯上对着各个方向招手，笑得很温柔，还是不是转头跟女伴耳语几句，很是亲昵。

岳明辉盯着李振洋的笑脸，觉得胃里翻腾了一上午的东西一下子全部涌进了食道。他捂着嘴冲进卫生间，抱着马桶吐了个天翻地覆。

生理性眼泪也争先恐后的往外涌。

他只是1个月没见到他了而已...

他终于意识到没了李振洋之后他活得不太好，他每分每秒都在想念李振洋。

他又从卫生间跑出来想再看看李振洋，但是李振洋已经走完了红毯，电视里都是好莱坞明星的脸。

他脱力的一下子坐在地下，胃里又开始翻滚，他又慢慢手脚并用爬到卫生间，把胃里的东西全都吐出来了也停不下，最后把酸水都呕了个干净。

他趴在马桶上动弹不得，忽然想起了北京的那次完全标记。

李振洋买的避孕药他吃了。

刚咽下去他就后悔了。他也不明白他是在后悔什么，就是很慌，觉得不能让那颗药片在体内扩散，于是跑到卫生间，也像今天这样抱着马桶吐了几口，只不过那时是他自己抠的。

他不知道药片吐没吐出来，他本来就没觉得会中。他都吃了好几年药片了，他以为就算生殖腔在周期内打开了也不会那么“幸运”。

他根本就忘记了见李振洋第二次的时候他就偷偷吃了一次药片，他的稳定周期在那时就都被打乱了。

现在他全想起来了。

他终于明白当时为什么会把药片抠出来了，根本就是出于本能。

他想留住宝宝...

他坐在地上摸着肚子发呆，如果真的有了，这会儿已经快3个月了，三个月的小孩有多大了？核桃那么大？他那里先发育？大脑还是脚丫？他最近吃很多是因为宝宝也爱吃吗？他吃的这些乱七八糟的东西对宝宝好吗？

他一直坐在那里没力气爬起来，直到卜凡回来。

卜凡第一次在太阳落山前回来，他进屋没看到岳明辉还以为他在外面，走到卫生间才发现岳明辉又坐在卫生间的瓷砖上。

“哥哥，你怎么又坐在地下。”他说。

岳明辉转头看他，眼神还没聚焦，先跟卜凡说了句抱歉。

“抱歉凡子，我没力气，你能拉我起来吗？”

卜凡走过去伸手拉他，才看清楚他脸色惨白。双眼还通红。“你不舒服？”他问道。

岳明辉借着他的力站起来说：“没事，吐过了。”

卜凡有点急了，“是不是吃坏了，我们去医院看看吧。”他觉得庆幸，还好今天结束的早，要是又大晚上才回来，不知道岳明辉还要坐在这冰凉的瓷砖上到几时。

“没事，吐出来了，舒服多了。”岳明辉摇着头，卜凡把他带到了床边扶他躺下。

“那我出去给你买点药吧，就是吃坏了吗？”卜凡一边帮他掖好被子一边问。

岳明辉表情痛苦的闭上眼睛摇了摇头。

卜凡又急的脸红脖子粗，他从没见过这么虚弱的岳明辉。“也不知道这酒店有没有白粥，我先去看看，你吃药也得肚子里先垫点儿。”他说着，急急忙忙就拿了钱包准备下楼。

“凡子。”岳明辉叫住了他。

“凡子，别去了，不用买药...”

卜凡有点生气，都病成这样了既不去医院也不吃药怎么行。

“凡子”，岳明辉还在叫他，“别去了，我知道自己怎么了...”

卜凡满脸高兴的走回到他身边问他：“你怎么了?”

岳明辉躺在床上看着他，张了张嘴，没发出声音，眼泪倒先滑出来了，卜凡惊了一下，伸手想帮他擦眼泪，手却在听到他的话的瞬间停在了原处。

“凡子，我有了。”

卜凡愣了一会儿，好不容易缓过来，声音都是抖的：“什么叫你有了？”

“...我有了...”岳明辉又重复了一遍。

卜凡开始在床边踱步，捂着脑袋来回走，忽然又停下转头问他：“验过了吗？”

岳明辉怔了一下，摇摇头。

卜凡手忙脚乱的又去拿钱包，“你躺好了，我去买那个东西。”然后就风风火火的跑了出去。

岳明辉盯着门愣神了半天。

卜凡的反应好像有点不对。他以为卜凡会像他从日本回来那天发起狂来，捏着他又哭又吼之类的。卜凡表现的出奇的冷静，他也确实还没验过...

卜凡很快就回来了，他手里还拿了个小锅，估计是从厨房借来的。

卜凡把验孕棒的包装拆了递给岳明辉，又从盒里把说明书拿出来递给他，“我看不懂，你看看怎么用。”

“不用看...”岳明辉下了床走进了卫生间，卜凡还想跟进去，被岳明辉关在门外。

岳明辉坐在马桶上看着那两条深红色的线没有任何犹豫的显现出来，内心也很平静。

他现在只有一个念头... ...

他要生。

他把小棒子攥在手里，走出去对卜凡说：“有了。”

卜凡两步凑过来，拿过他手里的小棒子看了一眼，问他：“这能看出几个月吗？”又低头看了看岳明辉的肚子，岳明辉竟然看到他的眼里满是欣喜。

“凡子！”他拽着卜凡的胳膊晃了晃，大声说：“不是你的！”。

卜凡原本发亮的眼睛瞬间暗了下去，转瞬之间竟然又笑了起来，盯着岳明辉说：“哥哥，你知道吗，我都做好准备，一辈子没有宝宝了。”

岳明辉被他的眼神盯得浑身的汗毛都竖起来了。“凡子...”他发着抖，手从卜凡的胳膊上滑了下来。

卜凡捏着他的手放到嘴边亲吻了一下喃喃地说：“我们就要有宝宝了...”

岳明辉瞪大了眼睛看着卜凡，他觉得卜凡疯了，甩开卜凡的手直往后退着，“凡子，你别这样，我没办法，我对不起你。”

卜凡走过来还想牵他的手，被岳明辉躲开了。卜凡像是被他这个躲开的动作定住了，站在原地怔了半天，再开口就是用吼的。“那我能怎么办？放你回去找李振洋？”

岳明辉没有被他的怒吼吓到，只是又贴着墙往后退了退，刚刚那一瞬间他的脑子里全是八点档里孩子被人踢一脚就掉了的画面。

“凡子，我不会去找李振洋，我也没法跟你在一起，我心里难受，那道坎儿我过不去。”

“我不介意！！！”卜凡吼道。

“我介意，凡子，我介意。”

卜凡被他气的晃着脑袋，捏着拳头在他身边来回走了两圈，然后一拳捶在岳明辉身旁的墙面上，岳明辉下意识地捂住了肚子。

这面墙是实心的承重墙，卜凡锤上去一点外伤都没有，但其实整个手臂都疼到麻了。岳明辉捂肚子的动作让卜凡的心彻底凉了，他觉得揪心，手疼根本不算什么。

“你觉得我会打你？”他呢喃着说。 

岳明辉摇摇头，小声说不是。

“哥哥，我早就知道你想走，之前上楼一趟妈就告诉我了，我都想好了，不能让你走，现在更不能，你有了宝宝，你得怎么弄？”卜凡红着眼睛望着他说。

“凡子，你别这样，你再好好想想，等孩子出来了你会后悔的，我也别扭，我放不下，我脸皮没那么厚...”岳明辉捏着他的手臂恳求道。

卜凡不说话了，岳明辉说的对，他不能保证自己能做到对这个孩子一点私心都没有。

“凡子，我们分开吧，你别钻牛角尖了，你很好，没了我你会更好。”

卜凡摇着头，他手还很疼，脑袋也疼，脑壳里一片浆糊。他晃到卫生间冲了把脸，咬了咬牙又转出来，对岳明辉说：

“你知道吗。洋哥在戛纳...”

岳明辉瞪大眼睛看着卜凡。

“我现在打电话给他，他明天就能到这儿...”

“你别自己走，你跟洋哥走吧...”

“你愿意给他生孩子……你真的爱他……”

“小孩不能没爸爸...”

岳明辉哭了起来。

他很后悔，他不该那么草率的就答应了卜凡的求婚，他白白耽误了卜凡好几年。

他明明配不上卜凡这么好的孩子。

“洋哥那边这几天可能走不开，我这边明天就结束了，我们后天就回家，回家先去医院，”卜凡还在说。

“凡子，可以了，你的意思我都懂。”岳明辉打断他。

“我答应你，我不跑，我就求你一件事，你别告诉李振洋。”岳明辉跨到他面前抬头看着他说。

卜凡盯着他看了一会儿，岳明辉很少露出这种祈求的表情，他受不住，只能沉吟着说了个好字。

 

李振洋甩门走了的第二天就展开了一场自虐式的忙碌工作挑战。他果真如岳明辉所想，很快就能调整好状态，根本没给自己留一点悲伤的时间，马不停蹄的接了部网剧，拍了快一个月才出剧组，然后就拿到了戛纳红毯的邀请函。

女伴是出发前那边自己找上来的，网剧的女主，想跟他捆绑炒个cp蹭个红毯，对方性格不错，相处的挺舒服，他就没拒绝。

走完红毯第二天经纪人就乐开了花，跟他汇报国内已经上了热搜，他彻底高级到出圈了。

电影节上又有大牌导演来搭讪他，想跟他合作，他便又在戛纳停留了几天，顺便签了份合同。

行，不错，一切都很顺。

很快他就不顺了。他正自我感觉良好的时候，竟然收到了卜凡的来电 。卜凡给他来电话卜可能有好事，他黑着脸接起电话，还没来得及喂一声，那边就先喊了洋哥。

“洋哥，老岳跑了。”好，直接说了重点。

李振洋捏了捏眉头，他要气死了，气到想摔手机。“那么大一个人你都看不住？”

“昨天在机场没的，我上了个洗手间的功夫就没了。”

“不是要好好跟你过了吗？怎么就跑了？”李振洋从沙发里站起来，开始在屋里乱转。

卜凡犹豫了一下。

“……老岳有了。”

老岳有了。

这四个字像魔咒一样把李振洋定在原地，他攥着手机，声音都在发抖，“我看到他把药吃了的……”

“他说他后来把药吐出来了。”知道岳明辉怀孕那天，卜凡第一次放下了戒备，两个人聊了一整夜。他问岳明辉为什么愿意给李振洋生宝宝，岳明辉说不出为什么，就把避孕药的事情讲给他听了。即使卜凡都已经想开了，他心里还是揪着疼了一会儿，人比人就是气死人，岳明辉就是爱李振洋而已。

李振洋想起那天岳明辉从洗手间出来时通红的眼眶，忽然明白他是去把药片吐了出来。他那天还生了闷气，对他发了小脾气。

他都把药片吐出来了啊...

他心疼了一秒，又开始生气。也是真的狠，有了宝宝都不肯让他看一眼就跑了，还是人吗？

李振洋红着眼眶，脑子却越发的清醒，“确认过他没回家吗？”

“确认了，我现在在英国找呢，也没跟这边有联系。”

人确实是跑了，还是在机场跑的，飞到哪里都有可能。

李振洋烦躁的站在窗边薅头发。

“我签了离婚协议了。”卜凡那边突然说。

“啊？”李振洋愣住了。

“所以你要快点找到他啊，别让他做单亲爸爸，你以后要是对不起他我跟你没完。”卜凡咆哮着说完这段话就挂了电话，李振洋站在原地揪着头发的手失去了控制，直接薅下来一大把。

好了，病灶解决了，老婆却带着球跑了。

他不知道去哪里找，还薅掉了一大把头发。

李振洋心内郁结，感觉浑身气血都往上涌，他冲到酒店阳台，对着阿尔卑斯山脉的方向长啸了一声：

“岳明辉——你给我滚回来————————”

 

TBC


	16. 昼颜27

李振洋先回了北京。

他是这么琢磨的，岳明辉既然是铁了心要跑，一定不会去那种特好猜的地方，所以英国肯定不会去，凡子已经去看过了，他就不去了。本着最危险的地方就是最安全的地方的原则，他得先回北京看看，说不定真的偷偷回去了。

一下飞机他就直奔岳明辉家，今天是周日，他终于得见了岳明辉的父亲。

岳父在家喝茶看报纸，听完他的自我介绍脸色都没变一下，很和善的请他坐下，给他倒了杯茶。李振洋虽然平时看着没心没肺，但是对长辈还是很有礼数的。本来他是不怵的，但是岳爸爸太冷静了，他反而心里没底了。

“事情我都知道了，明辉昨天给我来了个电话，他妈妈也都跟我说了。”岳父开门见山的说。

“他联系您了？”李振洋立马问。

“是啊，他不可能不跟父母说一声就消失了对吧。”岳父慢悠悠的，抿了一口茶。

“那他说没说他去哪儿了？”

“说了。”岳父把茶杯放下。

李振洋很自觉的垂下了眼道：“您不打算告诉我。”

岳父沉默了一会儿，对他说：“我跟他妈妈一直都对卜凡很满意，这孩子很稳当，各方面都特别好，结婚的时候双方也都很乐意，所以我们最希望的就是他俩能安安稳稳过一辈子。”

“是，我明白。”李振洋说。

“这件事人家卜凡是最无辜的，你跟明辉都犯了不该犯的大错，不能说卜凡不追究你们了你们就万事大吉了。我们要给卜凡一个交代。不能说，人家把离婚协议一签，你们俩就到一起去甜甜蜜蜜了，这样人家卜凡心里肯定不舒服”

“是。”李振洋点了点头。

“你做的不对，但是我们明辉在这里面错的最离谱，也是我们做家长的没教好，所以我们也得罚他。”岳父停顿了一下说：“他既然跑出去不肯回来了，也是想惩罚自己，我就不拦着了。”

李振洋急了，红着眼眶说：“叔叔，他现在才刚3个月，他一个人在外面万一有个什么事儿，身边也没个人，我实在是不放心。”

“那肯定，我们也不放心，他妈妈整晚的睡不着，我相信你也不好受，所以我就给你一个月的时间，”岳爸爸竖起食指，“一个月，你要是找到他了我们就不再说什么了，你找不着他，我们就去把他接回来，你也别想再见他了。”

李振洋说不出话了，这怕不是什么竹取物语，岳明辉怕不是什么辉夜姬，岳爹这是故意要给他试炼，想娶他就要走遍地球寻宝，找到了才给嫁。

“叔叔，一个月太短了。”李振洋说，他算了一下，根本不可能，“环游世界都得八十天。”他又补了一句。

岳爸爸看着李振洋笑了出来：“呵呵，不是说你们灵魂契合吗，我以为你知道他去哪儿了呢。”

“叔叔，您别笑话我了。”李振洋羞红了脸，他没说过这种话，肯定是岳明辉说的。

“那就两个月，最多两个月了，再多他那个肚子就不方便了。”岳爸爸双手在肚子前比划着划了一道圆弧。

“好，您放心，不用两个月，一定找到他。”

 

其实李振洋身上还有几个推不掉的合约，关乎着整个公司的命运的那种，他还算理智，只推了一个剧本，给剧组赔了些钱，然后联系了散布在世界各地的狐朋狗友摄影师设计师们，拉了个群，每天发红包，让他们在各自地盘里帮忙留意辉夜姬是否出没，重点盯梢产科医院，史称辉夜姬行动。

他把合约的事情都理顺好了之后先去了趟英国，去的是苏格兰，靠朋友一路帮忙打听着找到了给岳明辉留下阴影的那条街。那条街依然很暗很破，但是已经没有人在附近徘徊了，据说换了地方，O们已经可以工作了，于是换进了室内，不在街上接活了。李振洋一阵唏嘘，有些事情，并不是短时间就能改变的。

他拿着岳明辉的照片在车站问了半天，终于有个流浪汉老大爷说见过他，几天前坐火车走了，火车去哪儿他也没仔细看。

李振洋猜测岳明辉一定会回来这里的，他很笃定。

他大概在那个昏暗的巷子里站了很久吧。

他有心结，心结让他不能生孩子，现在先有了孩子，他便要主动去面对心结。

李振洋趁着这个机会回忆了他们之间所有的对话，才发现他们在一起的时间并不多。算起来，他们才认识几个月而已。

这让他们之间的每句对话都显得很珍贵。

他的胜算在于他的辉夜姬是深爱他的，既不敢直接来他身边，又渴望能被他找到，所以他会给他留下线索，让他绕着他的轨迹找一圈，刚好在一个合适的节点遇到他。

他又神通广大的在伦敦找到了给岳明辉纹身的师傅，在人家工作室里坐了了半天，人家忙的要命，预约都排到明年，根本没空理他。

之后他又回到了北京，跑到他在剧组那会儿住的那间酒店，在他完全标记岳明辉的那个房间里躺了一晚上，就是一个仪式感，不走这一趟他就觉得不对。

第二天他就去了日本，回了轻井泽，他还是觉得岳明辉有可能在这儿。虽然来之前朋友就帮他打听过了，从车站到医院，市民会馆开了个大会，都说没见过辉夜姬的影子。但他不死心，亲自在镇上转悠了几天，又去草津转了一圈，问了各种人，没人说见过，他有点着急，在群里发了几个大红包，吆喝着让弟兄们行动起来。

一时之间就这样没了头绪，他在轻井泽多逗留了几天，又逛到吴服屋，一冲动还买了条金腰带，然后顺路去了那家有四重奏的西餐厅。

今天还是那四个人在现场演奏，李振洋叫了东西也不吃，盯着四个人发了会儿呆，很自然的发现他们四个人气氛不对，奏的曲子有点悲壮。

上次是什么曲子来着？

很快，很激昂，听的他很烦躁。

他还因为什么烦躁来着？

对，他们在这儿交谈了一会儿，他问岳明辉会跑去哪儿，岳明辉没回答。

那之前，他说可以在轻井泽置业，在这儿定居，岳明辉拒绝了。

理由怎么说的来着？

对，他说更喜欢北欧，可以看极光。

北欧！！

一定是那天演奏的曲子太扰乱人心，不然他怎么会把这么重要的对话忘了。

李振洋把钱甩在桌子上，蹭得一下从座位上站起来就跑了，餐厅里的人都转头看他以为吃霸王餐的，连四重奏都停了，看着他跑走的背影。

 

李振洋先打听了观测极光的最佳地点，到了挪威北部，挨个镇上打听有没有人见过岳明辉，这种地方找人有个好处，本地人对外地人都很敏感，就在车站打听，东方面孔的外地人在镇上长住本地人一定都知道。

其实现在北半球正在极昼，全境都没法观赏到极光，所以岳明辉的去向又更加不确定了。

北欧的夏季正是最热闹的时候，平均一二十度，蛰伏了一年的人都出来活动了，各种节日庆典都开始了，各处都很热闹。李振洋步履匆匆的经过许多小镇，穿过每个热闹的人群，心情越来越低落，两个月的期限还剩没多久，他也整夜的睡不着了。

他在北欧四国转了一圈，又坐船去了冰岛。冰岛是他最后的希望。岳明辉是喜欢这种离岸的岛国的，他要是不在冰岛，李振洋便再也想不到他还能在何处了。

李振洋想都没想就还是往北边走。冰岛人口太少，除了首都，其他地方基本都是荒无人烟的野外。他在北边找了一圈，没找到，又启程往南边去了。

他正要前往南面的一个港口，辉夜姬行动的群里来了消息，北服的学弟磊子说在冰岛拍大片看到了相似的人，还发了张模糊的远景背影图过来。李振洋只看了腿的形状就确定了那个人就是岳明辉，脑袋上好像还有小揪揪，不是岳明辉是谁？

李振洋手抖得打不出字，语音吼了一条这是在哪儿，磊子发来一个定位，李振洋看着那个定位长舒了一口气，正是他要去的地方。

李振洋在下午到达了观鲸港。这个时节并没有鲸鱼可以观赏，所以游客也不多，磊子那张照片是在港口外农贸市场拍的，李振洋便在农贸市场转悠了一下，挨个摊主问人家见没见过岳明辉，水果摊大胡子的老大爷说认识他，每天都来买水果，昨天还看到了。

李振洋就在市场外面的咖啡厅坐下了，水果摊老板身上差点被他盯出个洞来。

到了八点钟岳明辉也没出现。虽然天色还是亮堂堂的，但摊子都陆续撤了，咖啡厅也过来告诉他要打烊了。他披上外套走出来，难过又烦躁，他满心以为立马就能抓到岳明辉的。他不光没有找到他，甚至还没有找到能住宿的地方。

他垂着脑袋在咖啡厅门口踌躇了一会儿，准备问磊子肯不肯收留他，水果摊大爷在远处挥着手喊他他也没意识到，大爷干脆跑过来拍拍他，给他指港口的方向。

李振洋顺着他手指的方向看到了一搜雪白的渔船，两个金发碧眼的小伙子正往下搬箱子。黑发的辉夜姬穿着纯白的高领毛衣，正准备从船上下来。

李振洋心跳砰砰的加快，拔腿跑了过去，喊了一声辉夜姬的名字，辉夜姬抬头看到他了，脸上没有任何惊讶，甚至开心的笑起来，笑的可甜，挥舞着手里的……帝王蟹！！！整整有脸盆那么大的一只帝王蟹！！

“你把那个东西扔了！！”这是时隔数月李振洋对岳明辉说的第一句话，他连看都不敢看那个东西，那玩意儿的大长腿儿正支楞着微微的动弹着，撩拨着他的神经。

“啊？你不喜欢吃螃蟹吗？”岳明辉眨巴着眼站在船上问他。

“不喜欢！宝贝，你下来。”李振洋站在下面张开了手臂要接岳明辉下来。

“哦。”岳明辉手里拿着帝王蟹就蹲下来要往下跳，李振洋浑身的毛都炸了，嚷嚷着喊：“你给我把那个东西扔了！”

“啊？扔了干嘛啊？我捞到的！”岳明辉又不明白了，干脆抱着肚子一屁股坐在船沿上看着李振洋。

李振洋被他的动作又惊得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，这个人，肚子老大，就在船沿子上坐下了，船被他压的直接往水里沉了几厘米。

他急死了，宝贝就在眼前他抱不到，碍于面子又不能说出怕螃蟹这三个字，只好皱起眉假装生气：“你赶紧的下来吧，把那个扔了，你拿着那个我怎么抱你？”

“哦。”岳明辉很乖巧的把螃蟹放到一边，把手放在牛仔裤上擦了擦，朝着李振洋张开了双手。

李振洋走过去把他抱下来，掂量了一下说：“你怎么还这么轻？”

“啊？重了，重了有10斤吧。”

“哪有。”李振洋仔细看了看他的小脸，又捏了捏四肢，瘦的皮包骨。

他盯着岳明辉的肚子看了一会儿，伸手摸了摸，好大，好实在。他刚刚以为是白色毛衣膨胀，所以给他显得肚子巨大，上手摸了才发现确实很大。

“宝贝儿，你肚子怎么这么大，这合理吗？”

岳明辉低头看了看肚子，又看看李振洋，露出虎牙傻笑着说：“嘿嘿，两个。”

李振洋一时没明白过来，歪着头问他：“两个？”

岳明辉抓着他的两只手，一上一下的搁在肚子上，“这里面，两个，上面一个下面一个。”

李振洋觉得双眼一热，眼泪哗啦哗啦就淌下来了，他终于体会了一把什么叫热泪盈眶，把岳明辉搂进怀里，心里明明满是爱意，嘴上却还要说着骂他的话。

“你也太狠了吧，你是不是有毛病。”

“两个你都不知道回家？你自己要是出了事儿怎么办？孩子就正好不要了？”

岳明辉也在他怀里擦眼泪，摇着头说没有。他有点委屈，这两个月他都不知道自己怎么熬过来的，他妊娠反应太厉害了，吃一点东西就立马吐。两个小东西还拼命的长，迫不及待的把他身体里的所有养分都吸走了。他这几天正琢磨着该回家了，但又觉得应该再等等，等李振洋找到他，李振洋果然就来了。

“你还敢跟人出海，你胆子怎么这么大？”李振洋越想越后怕，捏着他的脖子瞪着他说。

“房东说昨天这片海来了一条带着宝宝的蓝鲸，我想看。”岳明辉把眼泪都抹在了李振洋矜贵的衬衣领口上。他在家也是吐，去海上也是吐，在海上还能看鲸鱼，还能抓帝王蟹，鲸鱼那么那么大，帝王蟹也那么大，他为什么不去海上。

“你要是在海上有个三长两短，谁负责？”李振洋恨得咬牙切齿。

“罗密欧是医生，不会有问题的。”岳明辉仰着头红着眼圈望着李振洋，把李振洋看得差点咬到自己的舌头。宝贝真可爱啊...

“谁是罗密欧？”他还是没被美色迷惑，挑起一边眉毛问，这个名字他怎么听着这么不舒服。

“罗密欧就是房东，在那里。”岳明辉伸出一只手指着船上，李振洋看过去，一个金发碧眼的白人帅哥露着大白牙对他灿烂的笑着。

“岳明辉！！！！”李振洋大喊了一声，岳明辉被他震得捂着耳朵往后退了一步。

李振洋指着他你你你了半天，气的一句话都说不出来。

岳明辉，带着他的球（还是两个！），跑到冰岛这个前不着村后不着店的破地方，跟一个野男人过了两个月了！！他满世界的找人，不知道发了多少红包，多少个晚上睡不着，日日夜夜心里脑里全是他，当事人却跟个帅哥一起快活，吃帝王蟹，看大鲸鱼。

他觉得自己就是梁山伯，化蝶的半路跳出个罗密欧，说要跟他抢祝英台。

什么玩意儿！

岳明辉看着他，裂开嘴笑了起来，拎起螃蟹走过来拉他，“走吧，回家，煮螃蟹吃。”

“吃尼玛！我不吃，拿走！！”

“你不爱吃？螃蟹多好吃啊。”

“我不吃！！那是个什么东西！长得那么恶心，我为什么非要吃他！”

“哎别怕别怕，我给你剥肉好不好。”

“好...”

“原来你怕螃蟹啊？”

“... ...” “你打什么鬼主意呢。”

“没有没有。”

“我告诉你，你要是再敢跑，我就登报找你，让大家都看看，就是这个岳明辉。”

“诶，不跑了不跑了。”

“说好了啊”

“嗯。”

 

当天晚上，蛰伏了数月的李振洋发了一条朋友圈，就三个字，“找到了。”被点赞了几百次。

 

昼颜 END


	17. 番外1 鲸歌

李振洋吸着鼻子，半天才憋出一句：“...真的有两个”

岳明辉噗嗤一声笑出来，“不然呢？我骗你干嘛？”

李振洋低下头，用带着浓重鼻音的声音说：“不是，我感慨一下还不让？”

岳明辉放下衣服钻到他面前看他的眼睛，“让，让，怎么还哭了呢？”

“...我难受”李振洋抹着眼泪说。

“哎哟哎哟好了，不难受不难受，哭什么啊。”岳明辉把手放在他的背上安抚着他，帅哥房东适时的退了出去，李振洋干脆放刚开了泪腺，趴到岳明辉怀里抱着他的肚子委屈了还一会儿，把眼泪鼻涕都抹在他的衣服上了。

岳明辉搂着他好不容易哄好了，站起来去厨房给他拿吃的，刚刚罗密欧做的，简单的热狗和鳕鱼排。李振洋刚哭完没什么胃口，问岳明辉要不要吃，岳明辉说不吃，然后催促他赶紧吃，说一会儿要出海看鲸鱼。

一听说有鲸鱼看，李振洋也难得有了兴趣，得瑟着把盘里的东西都吃了。

 

即使在出发前被罗密欧强喂了晕船药，李振洋还是很丢脸的吐得比怀胎5月的岳明辉还夸张。

岳明辉已经习惯了海浪摇晃的频率，而且他胃里其实没东西，所以连干呕都没呕一下，完全放任李振洋自己吐得昏天暗地，自己跟罗密欧还有几个生物学家朋友站在船头找蓝鲸的踪迹。

他们的船跟着洋流飘荡了一会儿，在出海1个小时左右找到了大量磷虾出没的海域。

李振洋好不容易不吐了，听到他们几个在大喊大叫，便走到船头找他们。

“我的妈耶。”他看着眼前的画面，明白他们在咋呼什么了。这是一片被磷虾染成红色的大海，有点像晚霞掉进大海里，还被太阳映得波光粼粼，那场景可以说是美不胜收了，可以排进他人生绝景前3。

岳明辉拽着他的袖子指了一个方向说：“你看那里。”

李振洋盯着他指的位置，那里有一大片深色的阴影在游动，他也激动起来，眯起眼睛紧紧的追着那个游动的阴影，没多久，阴影突然浮出水面，船上的人都尖叫起来。

一只不算太大的蓝鲸张着嘴浮出水面，把满是沟壑的大白下巴露给他们看，然后深色的身体也浮上来，尾鳍高高的扬起，最后入水，拍起一片水花。

即使蓝鲸与他们相隔还很远，李振洋却隐约到了水花打在自己的脸上的触感。

李振洋起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，岳明辉推了推他的手臂，让他看前面。

起初他也没意识到前面的那一大片阴影并不是海洋的颜色，直到那只巨大的成年蓝鲸浮出水面，他才意识到那是蓝鲸的背部。

成年蓝鲸的巨大超乎他的想象，她浮出水面的下巴先是形成了一道巨大的水幕，身体又浮出水面悠悠的滑走，她太巨大了，只用了几秒就游到了船头，又调头转开。李振洋的眼睛紧紧的跟着她，震撼得说不出话。

就连亲眼见到以前觉得有点恶心的藤壶，他都觉得很感动。

他跟着其他人不住的惊呼起来，很震撼很激动，内心又很平和，红着眼眶感慨着地球上规模最大的盛宴，感叹着造物主的伟大，并决定把这个场面列入人生绝景第一名。

岳明辉悄悄抓住他的手，与他十指相扣。

“其实现在还不到鲸鱼在这儿聚集的季节，这对母子比其他蓝鲸来的都早，这些虾不出3天就能吃完，但他们还是来了，不远万里，跨越半个地球。”岳明辉对他说。

李振洋转头问他为什么。

“他们猜测这对母子即将要分离了，小鲸鱼已经到了该独立的时候了，或许这是在分离之前，母亲想带他再体验最后一场盛宴，于是带他来到这儿。”

“他们要分开了？”

“对啊，蓝鲸都是独来独往的，宝宝也已经很大了。”

“为什么不能一直在一起呢...我记得其他鲸鱼海豚都是群居的。”李振洋有些难过。

“蓝鲸太大了，他们在一起会吃不饱的。等这里的虾都吃完，母亲就会把儿子赶走，他们会分别踏上环游世界的旅程，然后可能会再次在这片海域相遇。”岳明辉捏着他的手安慰道。

他半天没等到李振洋的回应，转头看他才发现他又在偷偷抹眼泪。

“哎哟哎哟好了好了，怎么回事，怎么又哭了？” 岳明辉搂着他的腰凑进他的怀里。

李振洋搂紧岳明辉，把眼泪抹干净说：“我就是想到这两个东西，”他摸了摸岳明辉的肚子，“要不了几年他们也会离开我们。”

岳明辉听完直接笑出声，“你想的也太远了吧！这俩还没出来呢！你想的事儿至少还得20年。”

“20年也就一眨眼之间。”李振洋嘟嘟囔囔地说。

“够长了，到时候你甚至会烦他们，希望他们快点出去过自己的生活，不用20年，青春期你就会忍不住跟他们吵架，觉得他们无可救药...”岳明辉说

“不会，我们会教育好他们，青春期都不会叛逆的那种。”

“这可难说，从有了他们那一刻起，我们就面临很多困难，很多无奈，以后还会有更多，我们还会有意见分歧，会不知所措，还会犯很多错误。”岳明辉摸着肚子说。

李振洋把拳头亮出来：“没事，你唱红脸，我唱白脸，你说不听我就打。”

岳明辉摇头说：“那不行，女儿不能打，我觉得是女儿，女儿一定要宠。”

李振洋点点头：“对，女儿不打。”

蓝鲸母子不停的张着大嘴翻出水面，激起无数冰凉的水花，阳光折射在水花上使得海面凭空出现了一道道隐隐绰绰的小彩虹，过了一会儿，大蓝鲸先喷出了一道水柱，一道很明显的彩虹拱桥在蓝鲸的背上展开。

李振洋看着彩虹，搂紧岳明辉道：“宝贝儿，你准备好了吗？”

岳明辉摇摇头说没有。

“嗯，我也没准备好。”李振洋说着，从口袋里掏出一个丝绒盒子，拉住岳明辉的左手。

“但是有你在，我就觉得我们可以。”李振洋望着他单膝跪地。

小蓝鲸此时正好游到他们面前，喷出一道水柱，一道彩虹拱门在他俩之间绽开，周围人也注意到李振洋的动作，欢呼着起哄起来。

岳明辉有点受不住这种场面，要拉他起来，李振洋跪在地下一动不动，单手把丝绒盒子弹开，露出一枚简约的钻戒。“还记得这颗钻石吗，我亲手给你戴上的那颗耳钉，我找人从新打成戒指了。你之前扒下来还给我的行为让我很不高兴，我给你的就是你的了，我希望它能回到你身上。”

“哎哟怎么都行，你先起来。”岳明辉拉着他说。

“我知道你还有犹豫，我等不及了，跟我结婚好不好。”李振洋声音颤抖着说道。

外国友人听不懂李振洋说什么，只会在一旁瞎起哄，岳明辉点了头，他们一起爆发出一阵欢呼。

岳明辉点头说好的时候，蓝鲸妈妈也游到船头，喷出一道水柱，像是在为他们庆贺。

李振洋深吸一口气，把戒指取出来套进岳明辉的左手中指上。

船上的人都在喊Congratulation，李振洋眼睛紧盯着岳明辉的表情不敢移开半秒，岳明辉要是有半点儿不情愿，他会直接窒息晕倒在这儿。

岳明辉羞赧地垂下眼笑了起来，耳根都红了，他没有不情愿，他很开心，只是有些不好意思。

他终于把李振洋拉了起来。

李振洋红着眼眶凑过去亲吻他的嘴唇，岳明辉搂住他的脖子回吻他。

小鲸鱼似是吃饱了，呜——呜——的叫起来。

大鲸鱼回应着他的叫声，也呜——地一声叫出来，那一声婉转且悠扬，像是在为他们二人唱歌。

大鲸鱼是在用歌声替造物主向全世界宣告：

同意李振洋和岳明辉结为合法夫夫。

 

鲸歌 End


	18. 番外一 鲸歌

李振洋终于睡了个安稳觉。时隔三个月，他终于搂到了他的宝贝儿，隔着大宝贝还亲到了两个小宝贝儿。他把岳明辉紧紧的搂在怀里，闻着他透着奶香味的信息素，不到一分钟就进入了酣甜的梦境。

他一直昏睡到第二天下午才徐徐睁开眼睛，伸手摸了半天没摸到岳明辉，坐起来发呆了一会儿，满足地睁开眼翻身下床。

他走下楼梯，楼下客厅里的画面让他差点一个趔趄跪倒在楼梯上。

昨晚他刚刚在心里单方面宣布与帅哥房东和解了，岳明辉现在还不能长时间坐飞机，所以他们还要在冰岛呆上一个月才能回家，寄人篱下，他不得不低头。

但是现在他又后悔了，他的大宝贝儿正在跟金发碧眼的帅哥房东罗密欧医生玩儿医患play。大宝贝儿把衣服掀到胸下露出肚子，罗密欧捏着听诊器放在他肚子上装模作样的在听，他听没听到很难说，李振洋反正听到了，听到自己心跳过速的声音。

“你醒了？饿不饿？”岳明辉先看到了李振洋。

“不饿，你们……”李振洋走过去死盯着罗密欧放在岳明辉肚子上的手，脸上表情可以说是僵硬。  
“听听心跳。”岳明辉注意到到他的表情，悄悄敛了笑容。

“怎么样，健康吗？”李振洋走过去坐到他身边，叉开腿搂着他的肩膀，装的跟西门大官人似的。  
岳明辉不自在的动了动肩膀说：“健康，比我都健康。”

“不用去医院吗？”李振洋手上使了劲儿，捏着他的肩膀不撒手。

“不用，定期检查才去医院。”

帅医生罗密欧脱下听诊器说一切正常，跟岳明辉比划着说心跳有多强烈，岳明辉很受用，笑着对他道谢。

李振洋只觉得被帅罗的大白牙晃得很上头。

“每天都要听吗？”李振洋慢悠悠的问。

“...差不多吧。”岳明辉如实回答。

“……”李振洋默默地抓起了沙发上的抱枕，把抱枕狠狠地掐死在怀里，他心里有120分的憋屈无处发泄，只能通通献给抱枕。

他不是气岳明辉，他在气自己。他整整错过了3个月，很重要的三个月，他的宝宝，他的岳明辉，在这3个月里经历了多少成长，经受了多少变化，他都一无所知。而最熟悉这一切的是个外人，大帅哥！还叫罗密欧！人家连宝宝的心跳都掌握了，他却连岳明辉的肚皮都没怎么摸到。

他越想越委屈，低下头掩饰红了的眼眶。

亲切大方的罗密欧自然也注意到了他的小情绪，了然的冲岳明辉笑了一下，把听诊器递给李振洋说：“Daddy want hear ？”

第一次被人叫Daddy令李振洋结实地愣了一下，他来不及仔细品，手忙脚乱的接过听诊器，跟随医生的指引移动着手里的小圆片。

他在肚脐朝上的位置听到了一个扑通扑通的小声音。

扑通扑通，有些快，很有力，很鲜活。有那么一瞬间，李振洋觉得自己的心脏就是为了这个小声音才跳到今天。

“下面的大概在这儿。”岳明辉指了指肚脐下面的位置，李振洋把圆片挪过去，又听到一个扑通扑通的小声音。

李振洋吸着鼻子，半天才憋出一句：“...真的有两个”

岳明辉噗嗤一声笑出来，“不然呢？我骗你干嘛？”

李振洋低下头，用带着浓重鼻音的声音说：“不是，我感慨一下还不让？”

岳明辉放下衣服钻到他面前看他的眼睛，“让，让，怎么还哭了呢？”

“...我难受”李振洋抹着眼泪说。

“哎哟哎哟好了，不难受不难受，哭什么啊。”岳明辉把手放在他的背上安抚着他，帅哥房东适时的退了出去，李振洋干脆放刚开了泪腺，趴到岳明辉怀里抱着他的肚子委屈了还一会儿，把眼泪鼻涕都抹在他的衣服上了。

岳明辉搂着他好不容易哄好了，站起来去厨房给他拿吃的，刚刚罗密欧做的，简单的热狗和鳕鱼排。李振洋刚哭完没什么胃口，问岳明辉要不要吃，岳明辉说不吃，然后催促他赶紧吃，说一会儿要出海看鲸鱼。

一听说有鲸鱼看，李振洋也难得有了兴趣，得瑟着把盘里的东西都吃了。

 

即使在出发前被罗密欧强喂了晕船药，李振洋还是很丢脸的吐得比怀胎5月的岳明辉还夸张。

岳明辉已经习惯了海浪摇晃的频率，而且他胃里其实没东西，所以连干呕都没呕一下，完全放任李振洋自己吐得昏天暗地，自己跟罗密欧还有几个生物学家朋友站在船头找蓝鲸的踪迹。

他们的船跟着洋流飘荡了一会儿，在出海1个小时左右找到了大量磷虾出没的海域。

李振洋好不容易不吐了，听到他们几个在大喊大叫，便走到船头找他们。

“我的妈耶。”他看着眼前的画面，明白他们在咋呼什么了。这是一片被磷虾染成红色的大海，有点像晚霞掉进大海里，还被太阳映得波光粼粼，那场景可以说是美不胜收了，可以排进他人生绝景前3。

岳明辉拽着他的袖子指了一个方向说：“你看那里。”

李振洋盯着他指的位置，那里有一大片深色的阴影在游动，他也激动起来，眯起眼睛紧紧的追着那个游动的阴影，没多久，阴影突然浮出水面，船上的人都尖叫起来。

一只不算太大的蓝鲸张着嘴浮出水面，把满是沟壑的大白下巴露给他们看，然后深色的身体也浮上来，尾鳍高高的扬起，最后入水，拍起一片水花。

即使蓝鲸与他们相隔还很远，李振洋却隐约到了水花打在自己的脸上的触感。

李振洋起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，岳明辉推了推他的手臂，让他看前面。

起初他也没意识到前面的那一大片阴影并不是海洋的颜色，直到那只巨大的成年蓝鲸浮出水面，他才意识到那是蓝鲸的背部。

成年蓝鲸的巨大超乎他的想象，她浮出水面的下巴先是形成了一道巨大的水幕，身体又浮出水面悠悠的滑走，她太巨大了，只用了几秒就游到了船头，又调头转开。李振洋的眼睛紧紧的跟着她，震撼得说不出话。

就连亲眼见到以前觉得有点恶心的藤壶，他都觉得很感动。

他跟着其他人不住的惊呼起来，很震撼很激动，内心又很平和，红着眼眶感慨着地球上规模最大的盛宴，感叹着造物主的伟大，并决定把这个场面列入人生绝景第一名。

岳明辉悄悄抓住他的手，与他十指相扣。

“其实现在还不到鲸鱼在这儿聚集的季节，这对母子比其他蓝鲸来的都早，这些虾不出3天就能吃完，但他们还是来了，不远万里，跨越半个地球。”岳明辉对他说。

李振洋转头问他为什么。

“他们猜测这对母子即将要分离了，小鲸鱼已经到了该独立的时候了，或许这是在分离之前，母亲想带他再体验最后一场盛宴，于是带他来到这儿。”

“他们要分开了？”

“对啊，蓝鲸都是独来独往的，宝宝也已经很大了。”

“为什么不能一直在一起呢...我记得其他鲸鱼海豚都是群居的。”李振洋有些难过。

“蓝鲸太大了，他们在一起会吃不饱的。等这里的虾都吃完，母亲就会把儿子赶走，他们会分别踏上环游世界的旅程，然后可能会再次在这片海域相遇。”岳明辉捏着他的手安慰道。

他半天没等到李振洋的回应，转头看他才发现他又在偷偷抹眼泪。

“哎哟哎哟好了好了，怎么回事，怎么又哭了？” 岳明辉搂着他的腰凑进他的怀里。

李振洋搂紧岳明辉，把眼泪抹干净说：“我就是想到这两个东西，”他摸了摸岳明辉的肚子，“要不了几年他们也会离开我们。”

岳明辉听完直接笑出声，“你想的也太远了吧！这俩还没出来呢！你想的事儿至少还得20年。”

“20年也就一眨眼之间。”李振洋嘟嘟囔囔地说。

“够长了，到时候你甚至会烦他们，希望他们快点出去过自己的生活，不用20年，青春期你就会忍不住跟他们吵架，觉得他们无可救药...”岳明辉说

“不会，我们会教育好他们，青春期都不会叛逆的那种。”

“这可难说，从有了他们那一刻起，我们就面临很多困难，很多无奈，以后还会有更多，我们还会有意见分歧，会不知所措，还会犯很多错误。”岳明辉摸着肚子说。

李振洋把拳头亮出来：“没事，你唱红脸，我唱白脸，你说不听我就打。”

岳明辉摇头说：“那不行，女儿不能打，我觉得是女儿，女儿一定要宠。”

李振洋点点头：“对，女儿不打。”

蓝鲸母子不停的张着大嘴翻出水面，激起无数冰凉的水花，阳光折射在水花上使得海面凭空出现了一道道隐隐绰绰的小彩虹，过了一会儿，大蓝鲸先喷出了一道水柱，一道很明显的彩虹拱桥在蓝鲸的背上展开。

李振洋看着彩虹，搂紧岳明辉道：“宝贝儿，你准备好了吗？”

岳明辉摇摇头说没有。

“嗯，我也没准备好。”李振洋说着，从口袋里掏出一个丝绒盒子，拉住岳明辉的左手。

“但是有你在，我就觉得我们可以。”李振洋望着他单膝跪地。

小蓝鲸此时正好游到他们面前，喷出一道水柱，一道彩虹拱门在他俩之间绽开，周围人也注意到李振洋的动作，欢呼着起哄起来。

岳明辉有点受不住这种场面，要拉他起来，李振洋跪在地下一动不动，单手把丝绒盒子弹开，露出一枚简约的钻戒。“还记得这颗钻石吗，我亲手给你戴上的那颗耳钉，我找人从新打成戒指了。你之前扒下来还给我的行为让我很不高兴，我给你的就是你的了，我希望它能回到你身上。”

“哎哟怎么都行，你先起来。”岳明辉拉着他说。

“我知道你还有犹豫，我等不及了，跟我结婚好不好。”李振洋声音颤抖着说道。

外国友人听不懂李振洋说什么，只会在一旁瞎起哄，岳明辉点了头，他们一起爆发出一阵欢呼。

岳明辉点头说好的时候，蓝鲸妈妈也游到船头，喷出一道水柱，像是在为他们庆贺。

李振洋深吸一口气，把戒指取出来套进岳明辉的左手中指上。

船上的人都在喊Congratulation，李振洋眼睛紧盯着岳明辉的表情不敢移开半秒，岳明辉要是有半点儿不情愿，他会直接窒息晕倒在这儿。

岳明辉羞赧地垂下眼笑了起来，耳根都红了，他没有不情愿，他很开心，只是有些不好意思。

他终于把李振洋拉了起来。

李振洋红着眼眶凑过去亲吻他的嘴唇，岳明辉搂住他的脖子回吻他。

小鲸鱼似是吃饱了，呜——呜——的叫起来。

大鲸鱼回应着他的叫声，也呜——地一声叫出来，那一声婉转且悠扬，像是在为他们二人唱歌。

蓝鲸是在用歌声替造物主向全球宣告：

同意李振洋和岳明辉结为合法夫夫。

 

鲸歌 End


	19. 产前有点儿抑郁

岳明辉肚子里的两个小东西已经27周了，正式进入了稳定期，他的妊娠反应差不多都退了，不再是吃什么吐什么。

结果刚好了没几天，岳明辉又说胃不舒服，顶得难受。去医院检查，医生语气轻快，说一切正常，只是宝宝长大了，位置比较靠上的那个顶到胃了。最后只是嘱咐岳明辉要多走动，饮食注意少食多餐就把他们请出去了。

本来李振洋肯定是要亲自照顾岳明辉的，但他正忙得天旋地转的。坑是他自己挖的，过早的把算盘打得响亮，为了保证在岳明辉生产前后能全心全力帮忙照顾，他提前把工作都挤到这两个月的稳定期里了。总共接了两部电影一部剧，全部要压在两个月里弄完。他想的可美了，接下来的一年他只需要在宣传期去站站台，其他时间都是给岳明辉和宝宝的。

计划总是赶不上变化，宝宝突如其来的成长让两个人都有些措手不及。李振洋正好在电影的宣传期，另外又轧着一部戏，有些工作实在是推不开。又不放心请来的阿姨，毕竟是外人，怕人家不上心，只好去把岳母接到家里帮忙盯着。顺便给家里都安了监控，一有空闲就捧着手机看，看不够还要打视频电话过去，不算忙的时候一天能打四五个电话，忙起来就两天都没空打一个。

一开始还挺甜蜜的，岳明辉接起电话时总是离得镜头很近，乌黑的眼珠滴溜滴溜转，嗯嗯啊啊的净拿些语气词回应他。小嘴吧嗒吧嗒，声音黏黏糊糊又有磁性，像是带电，李振洋一听他张嘴叫“洋洋”就浑身舒爽，一身的疲惫都去了。岳明辉也想他了，问他吃的好不好睡得好不好，问他什么时候回家。这个时候李振洋就温温柔柔的哄他几句，再趁没人说点骚话，岳明辉就会害羞了，说不打扰他工作，催他挂电话。

这样的日子持续了没多久，他们就因为一次小小的磕碰起了摩擦。那天岳明辉正在花园散步，李振洋打来了视频电话，他想都没想就停下脚步接起来了，结果后面正巧跑来一个横冲直撞的熊孩子，把岳明辉撞得转了个圈儿，差点栽进旁边的灌木丛里。李振洋立马就炸了，在电话那头把人孩子教育一顿，让小孩把家长叫出来，还差点给岳明辉叫来救护车。

其实撞得不严重，倒进灌木丛也是岳明辉自己闪进去的，肚子实在太巨大了，他又太瘦，就像一个不太稳定的不倒翁，倒下自己就起不来了。岳明辉站稳了之后没觉得哪里不适，就打算息事宁人，把小孩支走了。李振洋这边还没数落完呢，叨叨不完肯定憋得难受，于是转过来叨叨岳明辉，说他一天天的什么都不知道上心，就对自己狠，铁石心肠，不知道心疼自己也不懂别人心疼。说得不算难听，但是说者有意听者有心，李振洋正借着这个机会往外倒心里话呢。

岳明辉当然听得出来他什么意思，火气一下子上来了。

他这股气都酝酿了好几天了。

李振洋自顾自得就把什么事都提前安排好了，也没跟他支会一声。刚把他接回家安排妥当就一个人出去瞎忙活个没完，好不容易来了这么一通电话，一来就是劈头盖脸的数落他，好像他什么都掌握了什么都懂了他没了他就不行了。他哪里知道有个东西顶在胃上是个什么感觉，他哪里知道他每天为了让小孩滑下去一天要走几万步，他哪里知道肚子那两个东西有多重，他被压得快要坚持不住了，腰要断了，难受得晚上无法入睡，该给他揉揉腰的人也不知道回家看看他。

从小到大岳明辉哪里受过这种委屈。

这人晚上一睡不着，就容易想东想西，他心里憋屈，自然是越想越难过，想的都是李振洋不是东西，已经腻了他了，在外面找上三四五六了，这都是报应，报应。

这不怪他，是孕期的激素紊乱在作祟，他的大脑不像以前那么会转了，想不开，绕不出来。

他现在都不敢看镜子了。他觉得自己像根长了个大肉瘤的豆芽菜，整个人又干又瘦，四肢也太细，肚子扑哧一下凸出来，突兀又难看。脚也肿了，他又蹲不下，每天出门的时候都要妈妈来帮他穿鞋。他觉得丢人，没用，这些年的自尊、坚持，都被肚子里这两个坏蛋击得粉碎。

在他看来，他没做好准备呢，该跟他一起面对的人还找了个理由跑了，这多值得抑郁。

其实他自己在冰岛那两个月更不好过，不过那个时候可坚强了，就一个信念，自己也要把孩子带好。现在被人接回了家，就忍不住想撒个娇，要把他藏了多年的浑身的娇气都撒出来才够。

结果李振洋没接住。

不但没接住，还数落他。

他连生气都是无声地，不跟李振洋挑明，气鼓鼓的挂了电话气鼓鼓的回家，抱着肚子坐在沙发上看书，没人看得出来他不高兴了。结果那本书看了还没有一页纸，他就噌得站起来，走回房间，抄起李振洋摆了一桌子的香水就往地下砸。

香水的味道一瞬间在眼前炸开，熏得他差点掉眼泪。

他早就不爽了。一天天的喷尼玛的香水，弄一身信息素是要勾引谁？

阿姨和妈妈听到动静跑进来看他的时候他正准备摔第二瓶，阿姨动作够敏捷，冲上来给他拦下来了，又怕他被碎片划到，跟妈妈合力把他推出了房间。

妈妈拉他到沙发上坐好，也不问他怎么了，只给他倒了杯水就回厨房接着煲汤了。

他向来乖巧，被妈妈叮咛的眼神看一眼就熄了火，歪进沙发里望着天花板发起呆来。

李振洋这边被岳明辉强行挂了电话，知道他是生气了，刚准备再打一通哄哄，正好助理来叫他，他就扔了手机去忙，忙起来就忘了这码事儿。

助理在镜头停下的补妆时间捧着他的手机跑过来，有点慌张，跟他比划着让他快接。

他接过来看了一眼，手机上书“岳母大人”四个大字，瞬间出了一身冷汗，以为是出了大事，清清嗓子颤巍巍的接起来。

岳母大人说话沉着清楚有条理，简单向他传达了岳明辉砸香水的大场面，温柔的劝告他最好抽空回个家，孕夫的心理健康管理也不容忽视。

李振洋挂了电话，坐在座位上捏着眉头叹了口气，招招手问助理：“违约金多少？”

助理翻出合同看了一眼，展开手掌亮出五根手指。

李振洋泄了气，把头上的小夹子撸下来道：“帮我请个假吧，3天，3天后我就回来。”

 

李振洋赶了趟飞机当晚就到了家，进家门的时候岳明辉正在家转着圈踱步，吃了晚餐胃又变大，多走几步让小宝滑下去他会舒服些。

李振洋很有眼力见儿，进门就搂着他一叠声的叫宝贝儿，上上下下捏捏揉揉，确认他没受一点磕碰。

“怎么了宝贝儿？想我了？不高兴了？让我看看伤着没。”李振洋扶着岳明辉的腰贴着他的耳朵呢喃着说。

岳明辉烦躁的推他，“你起开，热！”

“不热，宝贝儿，我想你了。”李振洋很厚脸皮的继续贴上来。

“你想个鬼，你回来干什么。”岳明辉甩开他往房间走，肚子太大又走不快，李振洋只跨了一步就又把他捞进怀里，“回屋脱了衣服我看看，小破孩撞到哪儿了？”

岳明辉重重地哼了一声，一把把卧室门甩上了，李振洋动作还算敏捷，在被门甩到脸之前跨进了屋子。

一进门李振洋就闻到了还未消散的香水味，是他的雨季后花园的味道，想象了一下岳明辉故意从一堆瓶子里把那个渐变色的瓶子挑出来的样子，忍不住轻笑出声。

“你笑屁！”岳明辉像只炸了毛的兔子，被他那声轻笑激得差点跳起来。

“宝贝儿，你怎么生气了？你跟我说说，你气什么呢？”李振洋把岳明辉推到床边坐下，站在他身前俯下身把他圈进怀里。

“起开，我不爱看你。”岳明辉晃着肩膀把他往外推，那语气在李振洋耳朵里就是娇嗔。

他没使太大的劲儿，自然推不动李振洋，李振洋不光纹丝不动还顺势搂的更紧了，掐着嗓子问他：“怎么回事儿？你跟哥哥说说，哥哥怎么惹你生气了？”

“呸！谁是你哥！不对！你是谁哥！我才是你哥。我是你爸爸！”岳明辉可受不了他这种温温柔柔能掐出水来的声音了，心里明明都酥了，面儿上还要越演越凶。

“好好，你是我哥，哥哥，我错了，别生气了好不好？我错了，都是我不好。”李振洋捧着他的脸哄得投入，岳明辉扒拉着他的手要把他掰开，掰不开，只好垂下手不做声，结果李振洋越捏越上瘾。

“放开吧，不气啦。”岳明辉放弃挣扎。

李振洋不松手，捏着他的脸蛋把脸凑过来说：“好，你亲亲我我就放开你。”

岳明辉其实在看到他回来那一瞬间就消了气，这会儿李振洋又得寸进尺要流氓，他觉得好笑，忍不住伸出拳头在他胸口锤了两下，轻得像猫爪子挠痒痒，李振洋被他挠得身心舒爽，脸凑过来又亲又啃老半天才放开。

哄得差不多了，李振洋就拉着岳明辉去浴室洗澡。刚脱下上衣，他就忍不住蹲下来捧着岳明辉的肚子喜欢了一会儿，岳明辉不自在的捂了捂肚子，肚子上有几道浅色发亮的生长纹，他觉得不太好看。

“是不是又大了？”李振洋说，全然不在意他肚子上的那些痕迹。

“嗯，好像是。”岳明辉说。

“你可别再瘦了。”李振洋捏捏他的手臂，又捏捏他的腰，吸了吸鼻子道：“你怎么跟人隔一路子呢？怀孕还有瘦成这样的？”

“又不是我想瘦的，是他俩不好。”岳明辉拍拍肚子道。

李振洋抱着肚子听了会儿动静，没听到什么大动作，把嘴唇贴在他肚子上轻声道：“对你们爸爸好一点好不好，别找事儿了，我的小找事儿们。”

“你就管你孩子叫这个啊？”岳明辉轻笑出声。

李振洋又亲了亲他的肚子道：“多好，一听就是我的孩儿。”

那天晚上岳明辉表现得挺开心的，甜甜蜜蜜跟个小糖人一样，李振洋怎么得寸进尺他都不恼，还拿了乔故意撒了些娇。李振洋都甜甜蜜蜜的接着了，两个人都满足了。

李振洋可以说是任劳任怨，即使最近都没怎么睡，也瞪着眼给他揉了半宿的腰，算是受到惩罚了。岳明辉就决定大人不记小人过暂时原谅了他。至于后半夜他怎么把李振洋摇起来说要吃芒果，然后用两个月时间消灭了多少斤芒果那都是后话了。

结果就是李振洋飘了，典型的给点阳光就灿烂，才甜蜜了两天就以为只要他回家一趟好好哄哄老婆这心病就治好了，结果第三天晚上就被打脸了。

这天正好有个他参加的综艺节目播出，他搂着岳明辉准时收看，想着趁机表现一下。因为同剧组的某个男演员的老婆也要生产了，节目组就找来了体验生产疼痛的机器，把他们几个男演员绑在上面体验疼痛。李振洋体验到8级就很没用的抹了眼泪，不过他解释得好，不是因为肉疼，是他心疼，心疼天底下千千万万经历过生产的英雄母亲，主持人配合他煽了一顿情，这个part就被他升华了，效果特好，他特满意，偷偷拿眼睛瞟岳明辉，岳明辉却板着个脸光盯着电视，看都不看他一眼。

怎么了嘛，是不是生气他不公开他们的关系？

但是这事儿李振洋不敢挑明了说，他身上还有几个合约，不能随随便便就出去说我其实有老婆了孩儿也要有了。岳明辉明明挺低调的，不是那种会想把这种事昭告全天下的人。难道怀个孕性格也会变？一直到他们回床上躺好，李振洋还在心底犯嘀咕，想着要不要找个机会谈谈这事儿，想着想着就要睡着了，刚闭眼就听到枕头旁边传来一阵阵抽鼻子的声音，他张开眼，侧着耳朵听了一会儿，确定岳明辉不是吸鼻涕是真的在哭。

“怎么了宝贝儿？”岳明辉正背对他用小毯子蒙着头小小声的啜泣呢，李振洋内心何其动摇，强装镇定，一轱辘坐起来，侧着身子扒拉岳明辉。

“没事儿，你别管我。”岳明辉用小毯子把脸捂得死死的，侧着身子躲他不让碰。

“哥哥，你看看我，怎么了你告诉我。”李振洋直接连人带毯子把人抱了起来。

“没事儿，就是难受...”岳明辉的圆圆脑袋在毛毯里蹭了蹭才掀开毛毯，还能看到脸上湿漉漉的。

“哪里难受了？腰疼？还是心理难受呢？你是不是不高兴我没公开说有你和宝宝了？嗯？你跟我说说。”李振洋把人搂在怀里卯足了劲儿哄他。

岳明辉像是受了极大的委屈，被他哄得眼圈又红了，哼唧半天终于憋出一句：“我想养小猫儿。”

“啊？”李振洋跟不上了。

“我想养猫。”岳明辉又说了一遍。

“养猫？养啊！没不让你养呢。”李振洋想都没想就回答了，抱着他的脸蛋亲亲眼角，把眼泪都蹭走，正想搂着人回被窝，结果岳明辉一把推开他，脆生生的说：

“你是不是狗派的！”

“啊？”李振洋彻底傻了。

“养猫和养狗你选哪个？”岳明辉抓着他的肩膀晃了晃。

李振洋没想过这个问题呢，一时不知如何作答，犹豫了一两秒，岳明辉立刻冷笑一声，推开他，翻身就要下床，“我就知道，你就是喜欢狗，我们不合适。”

李振洋这才清醒过来，拽着他的手腕喊：“你等会儿，什么啊？怎么就不合适了？”

“你是狗派的，我是猫派的，我们注定没有结果。”岳明辉撇开脸甩开他的手，头发把脸都盖住了，李振洋隐约看到他正一脸冷酷，不像是开玩笑。

什么跟什么啊？大半夜的演什么琼瑶？

“不是，怎么了？你要养猫？养啊？谁说我是狗派的了？我不是狗派！”李振洋有点崩溃。

“我看你挺喜欢六爷的，抱着就不撒手了。”岳明辉嘟嘟囔囔的说。

“六爷？”李振洋反应过来了，六爷是条小京巴，剧组里别人养的，刚刚在节目上作为吉祥物出现了一下，他爱不释手的摸了一会儿。

“你跟狗吃醋呢？”李振洋不怕死的戳到了痛点。

“谁跟狗吃醋了！我就是喜欢猫！猫狗不能共存，必须选一个！”岳明辉语气可认真了，一点儿都没有在胡闹的意思，又很善解人意的说：“我知道你更爱狗，我不强求你，你跟狗过吧，我要养猫，我们不适合。”

李振洋追过去捏着他的肩膀把他掰回来，“养猫养猫，我明天就去给你弄猫，你回来好好睡觉好不好我的小祖宗。”

“不，这种事情不能强求，不适合就是不适合。”岳明辉摆着手义正言辞的拒绝他。

“我求你了，我真不是狗派的，我是兔子派的好不好，你看我都把你这个小兔子接回家了，我也喜欢猫呢，可喜欢了，你看我就像只豹猫有没有，看这大长腿，喜不喜欢？”李振洋拍了拍自己的腿。

岳明辉瞥了他一眼，冷淡的说：“我喜欢矮脚猫，就头大腿短那种，光长脑袋不长腿，走路用头抢地走。”

“好好，我给你买矮脚猫！你回来睡觉好不好，都这个点儿了，你把别妈吵起来。”

“不好，我长这么大就一直想养猫，没人同意我养！！现在还怀着呢你们肯定更不让养，连扫地的那个小人儿都给我收起来了，哪能让我养猫呢！我要出去，我去要跟猫过。”岳明辉说着就要往外走了

“哎呀！让你养让你养哥哥，这是咱家，谁不让你养我把谁叉出去。扫地机器人也给你拿出来好不好？”李振洋终于抱着他的腰把人拽回来了。

“你学猫叫给我听。”岳明辉抱着肚子理直气壮的说。

李振洋撇开脑袋暗自咬牙，虽然有些屈辱，但是不能不答应，他要是不叫岳明辉真的就甩门走了，只好张开嘴试探了叫了三声：“喵喵喵？”

岳明辉噗嗤一声笑了出来，握起拳头对他摆了个招财猫的姿势，“你这样，举起来，然后叫两声。”

李振洋面上保持微笑，举起猫猫拳，挠了挠岳明辉的肚子，“喵喵。听话，回来躺好，明天我就去给你弄猫。”

“真的？你说的？”岳明辉盯着他，眼睛亮亮的，语气也娇娇的，“那你去跟妈说好不好。”

闹了半天是在这儿等着他呢！现在岳母大人住在家里，这种事儿长辈是肯定要说的，肯定会觉得怀着宝宝养猫不好，岳明辉在这儿跟他发一顿熊就是为了把他当枪使，把妈妈那一关甩给他。

李振洋点着头说：“好好，我去说，还有什么要求？”

“就是...虽然品种猫好看，但是被弃养的小猫儿也都很可怜，我们不要去买，我们领养吧，找只投缘的。”岳明辉说到养猫立刻兴奋起来，脸上这会儿已经完全没有刚刚哭过的混迹了。

“好，我们领养，不买，明天就带你去找头圆的，你要方脑袋都给你找。”李振洋顺势把岳明辉按回床上，毯子掖好。

岳明辉躺在被窝里眼睛还发亮，看着李振洋说：“是缘分的缘，洋洋，你真好”，然后凑上来亲了他一口，满足的闭上了眼睛。

李振洋豁出去了，即使做了一晚上被猫一屁股坐在脸上闷死的噩梦，第二天还是很坚强的爬起来找猫了。辗转了几次，领养了一只叫棉裤的大胖猫。

岳明辉的轻微抑郁因为棉裤的到来彻底的治好了，李振洋也正式过上了与人斗不舍得与猫斗斗不过的“幸福”生活，真可谓是可喜可贺可喜可贺。

 

End。

_______________________________________________________________  
养猫这个伏笔在很前面了，终于填上了。忍不住要解释一下，小岳不是在无理取闹，一个引爆他的导火索，还有很多事情他还在耿耿于怀。关于他到底想不想生宝宝，生了能不能养好，关于他是否能被允许得到爱情，李振洋是不是真的是对的那个人等等... ...太多了，他想不通了，所以渐渐被抑郁的心情环绕，只要有一个点来给他抒发，彻底的闹一顿就好了（这是真的）。而李振洋在电视里对小狗亲昵的表现刚好让他想起来了，对了，他一直想养猫，他曾经跟卜凡提过一嘴，卜凡没表现出特别大的兴趣，他便不再提这件事了。上一段感情是他做出的妥协（并没有说凡凡不好的意思），而在跟李振洋这一段感情里他是不是真的能够放开了自己完全依赖李振洋，他还不能确定。也不是不能确定，他需要验证一下，所以就拿养猫这事儿跟李振洋闹别扭，李振洋果然没让他失望。到这儿，以棉裤为分界点，小岳的心结才算真的解开了，从此以后他的幸福是他自己的事情了，他不会再背负罪恶感，他只是找到了对的人，过上了理想的生活。


	20. 出生了

39周的第1天，是岳明辉进医院待产的日子。男性O没有子宫，只有临时胎盘，生产过程不算太辛苦。足月去医院打个针催一下，顺利的话当天就能生出来。产前的各种检查都显示没什么问题，所以他们选了顺产。

头一天晚上，李振洋紧张得坐不住，反反复复把要带去医院的行李检查了四五遍，岳明辉在这方面完全靠不住，平时让他叠个衣服都唧唧歪歪的，自己的待产包他连看都没看过一眼，还好李振洋算是个仔细人，把东西都归置的明明白白的。

他不睡岳明辉也不睡，抱着本书坐在床上看几眼再瞅瞅他，黏黏糊糊的喊他洋洋，让他上床睡觉。

李振洋听着他略带娇气的语调，飞速地合上拉链跨回到床上。

“想我啦？”

“屁！你在那儿悉悉索索打扰我看书了！”岳明辉瘪着嘴不肯承认。

“别看书了，书哪有我好看！”李振洋伸手去掰他拿着书的手。

“不行，我要把这本看完，过了今晚就没机会了。”岳明辉把手抽出来，真的铁了心不准备跟李振洋黏糊。

“干嘛，怎么就没机会了？”李振洋瞪起了眼。

岳明辉对他眨眨眼，拍了拍自己的大肚子，“你看，把书放这上面不是正好吗，手上就不用出力了，以后就没这待遇了。”

“咿~你怎么这么聪明呢！”李振洋被他可爱的头晕，伸手揽过他亲亲他嘴角。

岳明辉骄傲的哼唧了一声。

“那要不明天不去医院了，等你看完书我们再去。”李振洋开着玩笑问他。

他竟然真的皱着眉考虑了起来，嘟嘟囔囔的念叨着：“嗯...wellwellwell...我还是想先卸货...”

李振洋捏住了他的手指不让他啃，“好好，先卸货，让这两个小混蛋赶紧出来见识一下这个险恶的世界吧！”

这下岳明辉彻底被他扰得没法看书了，放下书挪了挪身子踏实地钻进他怀里，一边挪一边还哎哟了两声，李振洋赶紧伸手扶住他的腰。

“腰疼？”

“不是，踹我了。”

“哪个又找事儿，出来我揍他。”李振洋伸手摸他肚子，岳明辉拿着他的手往上移，摸到了他肚皮上鼓鼓的凸起来一块，还在乱动。

“或许是上面这个小朋克睡醒了在伸懒腰？哎哟哎哟，还挺有劲儿。”岳明辉说。

李振洋心疼的揉揉他的肚皮，又隔着肚皮试图戳戳他的崽子：“又是上面这个，就会找事儿，就会折腾你妈，小名就叫小找事儿吧。”

岳明辉笑呵呵的表示认同，又问他下面的该叫什么。

李振洋摸着他的肚皮思索了一会儿道：“这个乖，随你，长得漂亮，我希望他也有虎牙，就叫小虎牙吧。”

“行。”岳明辉点点头表示赞同。

“就这么定了。”李振洋亲亲他的手。

岳明辉嗯哼了一声，打了个哈欠，李振洋扶着他躺下，掖好了被子亲吻他的额头说晚安。岳明辉闭着眼回了个晚安，没多久就呼吸绵长了，留李振洋一个人紧张的睁着大眼看了一宿天花板。

 

第二天中午之前就该到医院，去医院之前的第一要务是在家里舒舒服服的洗个澡。早上一起床李振洋就放好了热水点好精油香薰，把岳明辉拉进浴室，从头到脚从里到外给他搓了个遍。自从岳明辉肚子大到看不见脚尖之后洗澡都要他帮忙，一个是动作变笨了，再一个是怕滑倒，现在李振洋已经是一名非常优秀的搓澡工了。

岳明辉心情超好，完全放松，坐在浴缸里玩儿泡泡，搓澡工顶着黑眼圈发出一声叹息。

他好像娶了个闺女回来。

天真无邪懵懵懂懂特好骗没一点儿心事的那种。

“站起来吧。”李振洋把浴缸的塞子拔掉放掉泡沫水，两只手架到岳明辉的腋窝下把他扶起来。

“闭眼。”

岳明辉乖乖闭上眼，李振洋熟练地打开花洒，调好水温，帮他冲洗全身的泡沫，冲干净了裹上浴袍领回床边坐下才算结束战斗。

洗得干干净净的岳明辉像只冒热气的大包子，皮儿薄馅儿大（甚至双黄），坐得端端正正任君采撷，李振洋拿着毛巾给他擦头发，他就被呼噜的直晃脑袋。

李振洋爱惨了他这副人畜无害的样子。

又控制不住地心疼他过于人畜无害。

“你真的不紧张吗？”李振洋忍不住问了。

岳明辉自然是知道他在说什么，他的紧张他自然是感受到了，但不打算干预。凭什么他干坐着就白得两个娃！紧张一下应该的。

他安静享受了一会儿李振洋的按摩，慢悠悠的出声道：“紧张啊，哪能不紧张，还后悔。”

李振洋呼吸一滞。

岳明辉又说：“可是我也很兴奋，很期待。”

李振洋红了眼眶，捏着他后颈威胁他不准说话大喘气。

“我本来还有点害怕的，但是看你这么紧张，嘿嘿~我就不怕了。”岳明辉被他捏的痒痒，缩着脖子笑呵呵的躲他。

“你敢笑话我？”李振洋瞪着眼把他揉进怀里。

岳明辉挣脱不出来，干脆埋在他胸前，用湿漉漉的脑袋撞他胸口，说：“没有，哪能啊，我就觉得踏实，你这么神神叨叨的，我们要是真有事儿你也能把我们拉回来。”

李振洋一时也不知是该哭该笑，他老婆说他神叨，但是又夸他踏实，好分裂，好神经哦。

“能有什么事儿！什么事儿都没有。”他选择接受岳明辉的评价，顺便亲亲他的嘴角，把不吉利的话都吃掉。

岳明辉抱着他的脖子说：“你还记不记得你在船上问过我准没准备好。”

李振洋微笑道：“记得啊。”

“那时候我不是说我没准备好吗。”岳明辉接着说。

“嗯。”李振洋看到他眼睛亮晶晶的。

“我现在准备好了。”他说。

“嗯，”李振洋的满腔柔情瞬间又溢出来了，差点就露出哭腔，勉强嗯了一声，吸了吸鼻子说：“我也准备好了。”

岳明辉看着他要哭不哭的脸甜甜地笑了一下，皱起鼻子装凶，用肚子顶了他一下说：“好了，先省着点儿，快给我吹头发！”

“呜~嗯。”李振洋被他的肚子顶得后退了一步，委屈的把眼泪憋回去，又搂着他亲了几口才放开他去找吹风机。

 

他们在12点前到了医院，护士围着岳明辉各种抽血化验，李振洋负责布置病房。

忙活了一阵儿，一个可爱的小护士拿了个小刀片进来，甜甜的说了句：“需要帮您清理一下毛发哦。”然后动作敏捷的把床边的帘子都拉上了。

“慢着！”李振洋掀开帘子钻了进去，此时护士小妹的手都要把岳明辉的裤子扒下来了。

“放着我来！”李振洋喊道。

小护士捂着嘴呵呵笑了一下，“您弄可能弄不干净。”

“不”，李振洋摆摆手，“妹妹你信我，保证给你弄得干干净净。”

“那您给我签个名我就答应您。”护士之间讨论他们俩的八卦好久了，谁不喜欢被帅哥叫妹妹啊，能趁机占点便宜为何不占。

李振洋笑着答应人家，等人走了又拉好帘子，回头就看岳明辉又一脸幸灾乐祸。

“今天洗澡的时候被你气得都忘了。”李振洋咬着牙捏了捏岳明辉的小鼻子。

“我是无所谓的。”岳明辉摊开手一脸无辜。

李振洋白他一眼，故意装凶吆喝道：“不行！想都别想！裤子给我脱了！”

岳明辉笑嘻嘻的晃着屁股把裤子褪下来，坦坦荡荡的露给他看。

李振洋动作极其温柔，岳明辉仰着脸只听到刷刷刷的声音，还没怎么感觉到他就说好了。

李振洋拍了他的肚子一下，说：“提上吧。”

岳明辉坏笑一下还想跟他说骚话，病房外有人敲门，他闭了嘴乖乖把裤子提上了。

护士妹妹又拿了针筒走进来，笑嘻嘻的问李振洋：“催产针您也亲自来吗？”

李振洋看着明晃晃的针尖抖了一下，摆个了您请的姿势说：“还是专业的来吧。”

护士小姐熟练的把超粗一筒透明液体捅进了岳明辉的肩膀，岳明辉咧着嘴嘶了一声，李振洋也跟着哆嗦了一下。

“差不多要半个小时能有反应，感觉肚子痛了就叫我哦。”小护士关门走了。

李振洋的心脏已经提到嗓子眼了，半个小时后他的娃儿就要出来了吗？

穿得粉粉嫩嫩的助产士进来看了看岳明辉，助产士是个一看就很有经验的阿姨，一张嘴就自带安抚效果，说了些安慰的话，把李振洋卡在嗓子眼儿的心又按回去了。

又过了一会儿岳妈也来了，拎着个食盒，一来就说是给洋洋做的，顺便数落了岳明辉不知道心疼洋洋，肯定可劲儿折腾人家了。李振洋趁机添油加醋的告了一通状，吃上了今天的第一顿饭。

岳明辉不能吃东西，眼巴巴的看着他吃光了一盒宫保鸡丁。

没等李振洋吃完他就喊肚子疼了。

麻醉师和助产士一起来的，盖好无菌毯，再岳明辉颈椎上打了一针无痛，腿给他摆成M字，助产士掀开毯子看了一眼说还得要一个小时，疼就忍忍，无痛管用一会儿就不疼了。岳明辉点头说好。

后来确实感觉不到疼了，岳明辉还开开心心能笑能聊，1个小时后助产士又来了，掀开毯子看了一眼说差不多了，就开始教他吸吸呼，呼的时候下面使劲儿。

吸吸呼了半天好像没什么效果，助产士阿姨忽然后撤了一下，一个蹦跳到了岳明辉肚子上。

李振洋站在岳明辉床头拉着他的手，整个人都傻了。助产士阿姨人挺壮实的，看着就比岳明辉还沉，她整个人的重量都压在了手肘上，用手肘剐岳明辉的肚皮。

岳明辉疼的嗷嗷叫。

“忍一忍啊，宝宝不往下来就要这样剐出来。”助产士语气轻柔，与手上的动作完全相悖。

“疼。”岳明辉声音带上了哭腔，他难得会喊疼的。

李振洋心疼死了，攥着岳明辉的手红了眼眶。

“来，吸吸呼，使劲儿。”助产士又跳下去让他使劲儿。

岳明辉跟着命令使劲儿半天，助产士又跳上来剐他，剐完了又让他吸吸呼，反复了五六次，岳明辉简直快要虚脱，助产士喊了一声看到头了最后一下，他又咬咬牙使了劲，又被剐了一轮，吸吸呼了几十次，小虎牙终于嗷呜嗷呜地出来了。

“恭喜，是小女孩。”护士小心的接过了那个红彤彤脏兮兮的小肉团，在一边的儿科医生简单地检查了一下说没有问题，抱过去给岳明辉看。

李振洋看了一眼，简直要被丑哭了，红彤彤皱巴巴的就算了，你的五官在哪里，你爹你妈哪个长这样了？

岳明辉喊了一声宝宝只来得及看了一眼，就被助产士重新召唤起来，“不能放松，还有一个呢。”

然后他就又陷入了被剐肚子然后吸吸呼的循环，李振洋也来不及哭孩子丑了，岳明辉又苍白又脱力的样子他要刻在心里永世珍藏。

第二个远没有上一个那么顺利了，小找事儿的名字起对了，迟迟不肯出来，坚持给岳明辉找事。岳明辉整个人虚脱在床上，求着助产士让他休息一会儿。助产士叫来了产科医生，医生看了一会儿，说怀疑是脐带坏绕，建议剖腹。

李振洋膝盖一软差点跪在地下。

“他都遭罪这半天了你说拉去剖腹？”

“这个没有办法，再不出来小孩可能会窒息的。”医生无奈的说。

岳明辉一听说会窒息，立马睁开眼说剖。

李振洋的眼泪唰地就掉下来了。

他怎么能让岳明辉受这么多罪。

等在外面的岳妈听护士说了，也进来劝他。

他又能怎么办呢，他的宝贝已经受尽了折磨，他不能再拖延时间让他再多受一分一秒的痛了。他抖着手签了手术同意书，岳明辉被火速推进了手术室。

手术室的灯亮了多久李振洋就坐在外面抹了多长时间的眼泪，扑索扑索完全停不下来。

岳爸爸下了班赶到了医院，坐在他身边好一阵儿安慰他。

大概半个小时后就有个护士出来说：“恭喜，又一个健康的小女孩，手术顺利，一会儿出来了。”

岳爸岳妈都松了口气，高高兴兴地过来抱抱李振洋安慰他一切都好。李振洋没一点儿高兴，他就是觉得对不起岳明辉，岳明辉一刻不出来他就一刻无法平静。

又过了一会儿，宝宝先被推出来了，皱皱巴巴的皮肤红里透紫，蜷着身子睡得一脸恬静，李振洋看了一眼只觉得这个小找事儿不光挺丑还可恶，再也不愿意多看一眼。

岳明辉被推出来的时候还没醒，护士说他还要睡半个小时，醒来要打止疼针，后面还要催乳，催乳也挺疼的。

李振洋一听说岳明辉还要受罪，简直接受不了。

他趴在岳明辉床头又掉起眼泪来，吚吚呜呜地的嘟囔老婆宝贝儿对不起。

岳明辉醒来就看到他趴在床边哭得脑壳都大了，反过来安慰他说：“好啦好啦，别哭了。”

李振洋抬头看到他终于醒了，哇地一声搂着他喊他小辉，说了好多对不起。

“别哭了，没事了没事了。”岳明辉拍拍他的背。

“有事儿，你疼不疼，你肯定疼，你疼就赶紧跟我说。”李振洋瓮声瓮气的搂着他，他是真的哭到头晕。

“诶，没有很疼，真没事儿，宝宝都好吗？”岳明辉还没看到小找事儿。

“就那样吧，没啥好看的，丑。”李振洋抹着眼泪说。

“过几天就好看了。”岳妈妈在旁边笑道，“我刚刚看着小鼻子小嘴儿都挺好看的了。”

“就是，我的崽儿怎么会不好看。”岳明辉握着李振洋的手捏了捏，李振洋的心情他能理解。

护士走进来给岳明辉打止疼针，岳妈提醒李振洋还没给爸妈打电话报喜，他只好依依不舍的走出病房，给爸妈去了电话。

 

卜凡在客厅里走来走去3个小时了，董岩磊盯着手机趴在桌子上身体都僵直了，就在他即将熬不住的前一秒，洋哥的电话终于来了。  
卜凡停下脚步一脸凶狠的盯着他的手机。

他哆嗦着接起来，喂了一声。

卜凡一个大步迈到他身边把耳朵凑过来试图听到电话里的声音。

磊子聪明地按下了免提。

只听到电话那头的李振洋说了一句：

“双胞胎女儿，母子平安。”

 

END


End file.
